His Light, Her Darkness
by Power Master
Summary: Set after 'Twilight's Kingdom' Two Parts, Twilight Sparkle met Shadow Dragon and learned of him and his past, but soon encountered his former comrades and enemies to face. Why does she and him felt their hearts connected and in warmth? Will Shadow Dragon remained with his new life or return to endless nightmare of his past?
1. Prologue: Legend of Dark Mystic Pony

**Prologue: The Legend of Dark Mystic Pony**

In the world of emptiness and darkness, it was nothing. No animals. No greens. No sun. No moon. No Water. No Ponies. No Light but Darkness. Only the sound of breezing cool wind across the empty world... Sound of the calming wave of sea against the gentle rocks... The calming stomping on rocks sounded gently and softly... Chatting of happiness, joyous and hope were sounded as loud as the giant's voice yet soft as tiny ant's.

"Mommy," The gentle, kind and soft voice said cutely and gently, "What story are we going to have?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." The calm yet firm voice said, admitting that she hasn't found any story that interest her and her family. She continued thinking, before she spoke gently, "I think there is one... It's something I haven't read for a long time."

"Long time," The boy's voice asked in surprise, didn't expect someone like her to forget about the book so easily, "So... What book is that?"

The mother giggled gently, "Trust me, guys... It won't be pleasant and happy too. It's going to be bad, scary and tragic for this poor sole main character of the story."

The boy scoffed, not afraid of the danger or situation he was facing, "Trust me. I faced more than one danger, especially involving Garble and his dragons, and the monster Lord Tirek. So, there is nothing what a baby dragon can do."

The girl giggled cutely and happily, "Be careful of what you say. The last thing you want is to wet your bed."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, BBBFF. Besides, I never had a brave and strong brother like you."

"Oh, thanks, LSBFF."

The mother giggled softly, before clearing her throat, "Now that we are done with our joke. It's everyone okay with this story of what I'm about to tell you?"

"Of course," The voice sounded in Southern or Texas Accent said, "My sister can handle such scary story before, now do you, little filly?"

"I sure am, sis," The little Southern voice said cutely, "After all, I've been the danger before. I can do it again, especially running away from the Chimera and getting apple pies to the Cajun Swamp in time."

The older Southern voice giggled lightly, "I'm the one who had to save your flank, sis, and then we headed to the swamp for delivery-"

"TOGETHER,' The older and younger Southern said together happily.

"Hmm... Indeed," The older British voice said gently and nobly, "After all, we've been so many dangers before in our life. So, why not listened to this one tinsy scary story for once."

The younger cute voice giggled happily, squeaked cutely and happily, "Yeah! I handle my nightmare before, this nightmare won't be a big problem to me."

"You said it," The confident voice said, "After all, nothing can scares us when we had our sisters to be with us."

"That's the spirit, squirt!" The confident and firm older voice said, "I mean, we've been all the danger in our lives, especially fighting against some villains, and especially fighting with the pirate. As for Tirek, he ain't so scary to us when we show our cool and awesomeness power!"

Cheerfully and happy voice giggled happily, "You said it, pal. We've seen so much action, and we faced and got over them in time. It's not like anything could scare us that easily as the monsters or Tirek we've faced before. We are the heroines of Equestria, and the Council of Friendship! And our friend is our leader and princess of Friendship and Ponyville."

"Yay..." The soft and meek voice cheered, "Maybe there is some I'm still scared, especially Tirek. Oh my... I'm worried and scared of what he's going to do next if he gets what he wants."

The mother giggled lightly, "It's okay... What's done is done, my friends. After all, we had overcome most of the battles and monsters throughout our journey, especially my special little daughter of mine. Nothing we can't handle. Nothing scares us. Nothing can stop us from saving our home."

"Hmm Humph!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, then," The mother said gently, "Get ready for the story, everypony. It's going to be interesting when you hear this story."

* * *

The golden symbol of Unicorn's head within the circle of brown book flipped to the left, entering to the next page of the story. Most of the pictures were Renaissance Paintings. The light grayish Earth Pony with white long beard and short mustache dressed in the golden Chinese Emperor's dress, sitting on his throne chair, looking upon pinkish mane of White Alicorn and light bluish mane of light Navy Alicorn.

_"Once upon on time... There were two sisters; the older one named Princess Celestia, and her younger one named Princess Luna. They came and visit the most powerful Warlord among Beyond the Equestria, or known as the Mystic Realm. He was known as the Jade Emperor, leader and Emperor of Mystic Ponies."_ The mother narrated.

**Next page flipped...**

Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi performed and created small orbs or balls-like called Elemental Magic, which consist of eight powerful elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Wood, Steel, Ice and Thunder.

_"Mystic Ponies... The mythical yet mysterious Ponies, who possessed the mystical powers and magic that no ordinary ponies could possessed as they had. And unlike any Equestria Ponies, they can lived for more than hundred years, or better put use of words: thousands years as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It is said that these ponies were connected to the Tree of Harmony and Elements of Harmony. It was said that Lauren Faust and Mystic Avatar were the creators and parents of these mystical ponies, as they were to their first two children: Celestia and Luna._

**Next page flipped...**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were talking with the Jade Emperor, hoping for answer and guidance to their cause...

_"The Royal Sisters begged the Jade Emperor for answer they seek to protect their ponies from their enemy called Discord, a mischievous and troublemaker Draconoquus, caused serious and terrible unknown strange powers upon the Realm of Equestria, bringing chaos and destruction on them... The Royal Sisters need answer and help from the mystical ponies in defeating the Spirit of Mischievous and Chaos._

Jade Emperor turned his head away from them, pointing them out to the entrance... Royal Sisters looked down in sad and pain...

_"But the Jade Emperor refused to help... He demanded two Sisters to leave Mystic Realm. But years ago, before the birth of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, He sees the Realm of Equestria was nothing but war and chaos against each other for power... tyranny... greed... lust... destruction... He had seen this kind of war since the Beginning of War between Earth Pony, Unicorn and Pegasus. It was after that time, Equestria was created and founded by Lady Lauren Hope as the leader and first princess of Equestria._

Royal Sisters begged and talked with the Jade Emperor, telling him about his kind and theirs. Equestria

**Next page flipped...**

Ponies fought against their invaders on the field of Everfree Forest. They were Mystic Ponies. Both Equestria Ponies and Mystic Ponies were once enemies and war against each other for power and land for base.

Behind of the war... Equestria Ponies sought for defense and tranquility of Equestria... Mystic Ponies sought for guiding and protecting the Equestria, with their teachings and ruling ways. Equestria Ponies shook their heads, arguing and shouting at them back, and attacking one of Mystic Ponies, provoking two sides to begin the war, and battle against each other.

**Next page flipped...**

For hundred years of war against each other passed, the white Alicorn with crimson mane and tail meeting the pale Mystic Pony, who had the messy and spikier mane and short tail, dressed in red and brown robe and had long light brown scarf at the area where Tree of Harmony was found, underground... From the first sight of their eyes... their eyes shown shapes of hearts, looking at each other like they were meant to be together.

Both Equestria Alicorn and Mystic Earth Pony, appeared before their kind. Both Mystic Ponies and Equestria Ponies smiled, looking at both Equestria Alicorn and Mystic Earth Pony smiled and kissed at the same time. Few years later, both of them had two familiar Alicorns: white one with pinkish mane and tail, and navy one with lightish blue mane and tail.

_"The Royal Sisters reminded the Jade Emperor, that his kind too had the same problem as theirs, theirs and his wage the war for hundred years. A war called 'Hundred Year War' or 'Mystic War'. Equestria Ponies wanted freedom and independence while Mystic Ponies wanted to guide and helped these ponies to be perfect and great as they were. There were many arguments and battles among them, causing them to wage a war for hundred years._

_One fateful day... Lady Lauren Hope and Mystic Avatar met at the land of Everfree Forest. At first they were enemies... But the next... they fell in love when they first had their sights on them. Their loves... had stopped the War. Both Mystic Ponies and Equestria Ponies stopped their war, learning of their leaders falling in love, knew that they should love, not hate... And the peace between Equestria Ponies and Mystic Ponies had begun. Both Lady Lauren Hope and Mystic Avatar had two children: Celestia and Luna."_

**Next page flipped...**

Jade Emperor nodded his head. He turned to the gray old Earth Pony with black mark on his left eye, white mustache and beard, white mane in ponytail and short tail like Ancient Chinese, dressed in Chinese white silk adviser's robe-like with Yin-Yang on his center. He smiled, turning to the smiling Royal Sisters.

_The Jade Emperor smiled, agreed with what Royal Sisters requested. He summoned his ally and advisor, Mystic Tao to help and assist Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in against Discord._

Tao helped Royal Sisters in finding the Elements of Harmony, and fought against three greatest villains across the Equestria: Discord, King Sombra and Tirek.

_Tao helped the Royal Sisters in finding the Elements of Harmony from the Tree itself, which was found and hidden by both Lady Lauren Hope and Mystic Avatar before their passing. Only Mystic Ponies knew its location. Using the most powerful weapon, they defeated their enemeis, including Discord, King Sombra and Tirek. The Royal Sisters became the rulers of the Equestria._

**Next Page flipped...**

Both Princess Celestia and Mystic Tao faced against Princess Luna. She transformed into darken and evil Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia used the Elements of Harmony in banishing Princess Luna to the moon, leaving them both heartbroken and despair.

_"Princess Luna... turned against her own family and friends after watching many ponies enjoyed the day, and sleep on the night. She became Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia was forced in using the Elements of Harmony, banishing her beloved sister to the moon. Both Princess Celestia and Mystic Tao were heartbroken and sad."_

**Next Page flipped...**

200 years later... Mystic Tao found the pale Mystic Earth Pony with black spiky mane and short tail, on the doorstep of his home. Mystic Tao trained the young Earth Pony through martial arts and taught him about Equestria and Mystic Realm. Young Earth Pony grown up to be stallion, facing challenges such as fighting the monsters, battling the evils and learning about the world. He hugged him like what fathers did to their sons...

_"200 years later... Mystic Tao found and adopted the Mystic Earth Pony child on the doorstep of his home. He taught him about two realms, and the skills of Martial Arts. The young pony became the hero of two realms for defending the world from monsters and demons that threatened against the peace and tranquility of Mystic and Equestria Realms."_

**Next Page flipped...**

The young Mystic Earth Pony encountered and met the blue Alicorn with navy mane and tail in ponytail. They both smiled in happy and joy, playing together, helping each other and trained each other of what they want to know and learn. They both hugged and kissed on their lips.

_"Then, one day... The Mystic Earth Pony met the most beautiful Alicorn at the city of Canterlot. They became friends first, while helping, training, learning and playing together. As years passing by... both of them fell in love..."_

**Next Page flipped...**

A black Unicorn with a long white beard, his eyes are left green iris and right yellow iris wore the black Chinese robe, smiled evilly, looking at the loving scene between Mystic Earth Pony and Equestria Alicorn. He turned to the Equestria black Pegasus with silver gentle and spiky mane and short tail, for mission. He killed the Equestria Alicorn and fought against the Mystic Earth Pony, who fought, attacked and defeated the black Pegasus to the ground.

Mystic Earth Pony held and hugged the Alicorn towards him gently in pain and despair.

_"A black Mystic Unicorn named Dark Curse, whose heart was cold as the night, and hated most of Equestria Ponies. He saw great potential and power of the young Mystic Pony. For the young Mystic Earth Pony, he possessed great power that helped and balanced both Light and Dark, supporting the Elements of Harmony. This had given him the edge in defeating his enemies. He asked the power hungry, Drake Blackstar to help him succeed his plan by killing the young Alicorn and Mystic Earth Pony._

_The Alicorn was killed by his strange powers that could kill Immortality Ponies, Drake Blackstar was killed by the young Mystic Earth Pony. Even though the power-hungry Pegasus has been taken care of, he lost his loved one. Without her, he will be in despair and angered by his kind."_

**Next Page flipped...**

The Mystic Earth Pony turned to Dark Curse, talking with him for helping. Dark Curse gave the young Mystic Earth Pony a wooden bowl of soup. He drank the soup. He became the Dark Mystic Pony.

_"Mystic Earth Pony sought the help from Dark Curse that he wished to be part of his group. To become full-fledged member, he must drink the Demon Soup. With the sip of the soup, he became the Dark Mystic Pony. He was no longer the Mystic Pony."_

**Next Page flipped...**

The Second Mystic War...

During Five years...

Dark Mystic Ponies invaded and attacked on both Equestria and Mystic Realm. Young former hero helped his Dark Mystic Ponies in defeating and killing thousands of both Equestria and Mystic Ponies, and capturing most of the bases, fortresses and cities.

Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Ponies faced off against Tao, Jade Emperor and Princess Celestia. Both sides fought hard and quick. In the end, Princess Celestia and Tao laid down on the ground, unable to move. The young former hero, held his sword up, preparing to finish his final blow. Dark Curse had managed to defeat the Jade Emperor to the ground.

The young former hero was in-charged of dealing the Resistances for three years.

The former young hero encountered the spirit form of Alicorn he loved, talking and begging with her loved one to realize the mistake. The young hero looked in shock and scared, seeing all of his home and allied had been destroyed, and most of the ponies were scared and feared of him.

A year later, The young former hero attacked and defeated Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Ponies to the ground at the palace, with his pure powers...

_"Then, it came with the Second Mystic War. Unlike First Mystic War, it takes five years only and it was the Dark Mystic Pony defeated and conquered both Mystic and Equestria Realm. They even captured and defeated Princess Celestia, Tao and Jade Emperor. The young former hero felt proud and pleased that he had avenged everything and his beloved one._

_But the spirit of his beloved appeared before him, begging and telling him of what he did was wrong... The young former hero realized his mistake. He fought and battled against his Dark Mystic Ponies to the end and defeating Dark Curse. Thus, ending the Second Mystic War,,,"_

**Next Page flipped...**

Dark Mystic Ponies headed straight to the Realm of Darkness. Ponies from both Mystic Realm and Equestria Realm rebuilding their home and cities to the proper states.

Within the Jade Palace, Jade Emperor glared at the former young hero, pointing him to the portal while Princess Celestia and Mystic Tao heartbroken and upset. The young former hero turned and walked towards to the portal... He disappeared. Mystic Tao kneed down to the ground, cried in despair and pain, while Princess Celestia patted her old friend's back gently.

_"Dark Mystic Ponies have been banished to the Realm of Darkness where they will be punished for betraying and attacking both of their homes._

_As for the young hero, Jade Emperor exiled him for betraying and attacking his own kind and allies, all because to avenge the wrong... He knew his mistakes and admitted it.. There was no turning back. He entered the portal and disappeared from the sight of his friends and family... Mystic Tao was heartbroken, seeing his son left and gone, and never return..._

**Next Page flipped...**

Both Equestria and Mystic Realm were cut in halves, instead of whole one... Jade Emperor on his left side of Mystic Realm and its ponies while Princess Celestia was on her right side of Equestria Realm and its ponies.

_"Jade Emperor decided that Mystic Ponies should and will never ever communicate and made contact with the Equestria Ponies again, leaving Princess Celestia to ruler Equestria. And it ends the alliance between Equestria and Mystic Ponies. Throughout the thousand years, neither of them had made contact or visit._

_History became Myth... And myth became Legend... No one has ever heard from Mystic Realm or even the banished young former hero since he has been banished from his home..._

The book disappeared into darkness...

* * *

Within Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight, her friends, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the Living Room, which was filled with books on every shelves, and has the fireplace.

Twilight Sparkle, the young princess and heroine, who defeated most of the villains with the help of her trusted and best friends, closed the book, looking up at to her friends and family. They were in shocked and surprised of what they had heard and learnt about the story Twilight Sparkle had told.

"What do you thinks, girls?" Twilight asked gently.

"That was great story!" Apple Bloom cried, raising her hooves up high happily.

"Very scary and sad too," said Sweetie Belle, "I feel sorry for that Mystic Earth Pony. He was a hero but turned against his own kind, all because of the revenge."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "It must have hurt him a lot..."

Twilight's surprisingly biological-daughter, Nyx nodded her head, agreed, "Yeah... If he hadn't start the Second Mystic War, he would have stayed on Mystic Realm, and of course both Equestria and Mystic Ponies would have been together than separated."

Spike sighed, nodding his head, "Yeah. No kidding." Spike turned to Twilight, asked: "By the way, Twilight, do you believe there's such thing called Mystic Ponies, three kinds of mystical ponies possessed both magic and powers in performance and battles? Do they exist?"

Twilight looked up, thought of the moment for a while. She shrugged, "To be honest, Spike, I'm actually not sure." She breathed in defeat before she smiled, "But if it were to me... I believe there're Mystic Ponies. I really wish to meet one."

"Too bad they're not here, Twi," said Rainbow, while flapping her wings on midair and her front hooves on back of her head like she was swimming on the air.

Rarity nodded her head, "Rainbow's right. After all, Mystic Ponies were just myth."

"Or maybe they had been sleeping throughout 700 or 800 years later in their comatose stasis for who knows how long!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in excitement.

"Like Crystal Ponies?" Twilight asked in amusement. The girls and Spike giggled and chuckled happily and amusement. Twilight cleared her throat, "But even so, I can't shake the feeling that these Mystic Ponies are real, ever since I was a little filly. I had a dream." She sighed in happiness, "I dreamed that I would meet the Mystic Pony. One day... Someday..."

"Wow..." Fluttershy said in impressed, heard of what Twilight had said. She continued, "I didn't know that you had somepony in your mind. Is it someone you like?"

Twilight was in shock of what Fluttershy had asked. Someone to like? For her? Not entirely true...

Twilight shook her head gently, "Not really." She looked at the book, flipping and turning some of pages. She stopped on the page where the Mystic Earth Pony was, battling against the monsters and demons. She sighed, "But... when I read this book... I felt... sorry for him, making me wonder and thinking that I could be the one to help him. I felt like... I want to help him..."

Applejack nodded her head, "I see... But don't you have crush on this pony."

"I wouldn't say 'crush'. It's more like admire him."

"In other words, you like him?" Applejack asked. Twilight blushed a bit. Applejack smiled, "Hey no worries. I too felt the same before. I felt it for Caramel. He maybe not great Earth Pony, but he's still a good one. What I like him is his caring for friends and family."

Twilight sighed, "Fine, Applejack... You were right. I do like him as a friend. And I feel sorry for him too. The female Alicorn he fell in with, killed by the mad Mystic Pony. And I really wish I could help him."

Applejack approached to Twilight Sparkle, patted on her best friend's back gently, comforting and calming her down. She said: "It's okay, sugarcube. You know... You're not the only one, who felt sorry for him. I too feel that too. He was definitely a good hero. But pity he made the mistake." Twilight smiled, knowing Applejack knew how to make her friends looked better. Applejack turned to her friends, asked: "Right, girls."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Applejack's suggestion and Twilight's story about Mystic Pony. Nyx yawned loudly, followed by Spike, then Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They had listened and heard the story, had made them very tired and sleepy. Mane Six smiled and giggled happily. It was time for bed.

In the small room, Mane Six took Cutie Mark Crusaders to the bed for sleeping. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash tucked Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to the small beds gently, cuddly and softly. They smiled at their younger sisters, before they nuzzled on their heads gently. The older ones loved their younger ones very much.

Pinkie Pie slept on top of the bed, leaving Fluttershy slept on the bottom in the left room. Rainbow Dash slept on top of the bed while Rarity slept on below.

Twilight did hers to both Nyx and Spike on their small beds in her own room. Twilight smiled and nuzzled on both Nyx's and Spike's head, before kissing on their foreheads. Spike and Nyx yawned again sleepy and tired.

Twilight smiled, preparing to turn her away from them.

"Mummy?" Nyx asked. Twilight turned back to Nyx, with her smile, wondering what would a little filly want. "Do you believe in Mystic Pony?"

Twilight smiled, nuzzling Nyx's head, "Yes, Nyx. I do believe in him."

"Me too, mommy. I really wish to meet him, especially the Mystic Earth Pony hero. He wasn't really evil... just misguided like how I was."

Nyx yawned, before she tucked herself to her own bed. Twilight smiled, and knew what Nyx meant.

Twilight had never forgot of how it began when she first met Nyx from Everfree Forest, having difficult to understand and know whether Nyx should be herself or Nightmare Moon. After going through some adventure and battles, Twilight smiled in please and happy to know Nyx has her own freewill to choose. And she chose to be a filly and normal. She wondered if she could do the same to the Mystic Pony when she met him.

Besides... Twilight was and always meant to be Princess of Friendship, spread her 'Magic of Friendship' across the Equestria... She might have her chance in making friend with the former Mystic Pony hero she read about. She may help and bring the former Mystic Pony to good side, and helped him go back home... Hopefully Mystic Ponies forgave him...

Twilight sighed, heading out to the balcony. She looked up at the sky, wondering of what she and her friends had discussed about the Mystic Pony. She wondered if she could do such a thing...

"Having some thought, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Twilight turned and found Applejack approaching her. "Wondering about Mystic Ponies?"

Twilight smiled, "Yes..." She turned to her best friend, asking a opinion, "Applejack, can you be honest with me?"

"Sure. Anything for my best friend."

Twilight breathed in concern and relief. She asked calmly, yet hesitantly, "Do you think... I had the power to change ponies' ways for the better?"

Applejack looked confuse and concern, "I don't understand, sugarcube."

"Applejack... What do you see in me? Why... Why am I so special?"

"To be honest. I don't know," answered Applejack.

Twilight sighed in disappointment, she thought she could find the answer of why she was chosen to be an Alicorn and Princess. She wasn't strong and powerful as Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. She was strong enough to defeat and beat Tirek because of theirs and Princess Cadance's magic transferring to her horn for safekeeping.

"But... to be honest..." Applejack said, attracting Twilight's attention to her, "Ever since I met you at Sweet Apple Acre, I saw and found something... special about you." Twilight looked confuse, wondering of what Applejack meant. Her best friend continued, "You shown to be lonely at first, but when you came to realize and notice our strengths and abilities, you knew we were connected to the Elements and meant to be together. But you were right one thing. Elements didn't keep us together, it was our friendship. And it happened when we faced with Tirek."

Twilight looked surprise and shock.

Applejack nuzzled on Twilight's head gently, "It was your hope and faith that kept us together. It saved Nyx from becoming Nightmare Moon. It helped us keep and fight together. We lighted our darkest hours, and especially against Tirek when everything has gone wrong." Applejack smiled at Twilight, "But you... You'd never gave up, no matter what happen. You knew the risk, but you chose your friends than powers because... Like what Discord had said... we're worth to you and especially Discord. So, I believe... Your faith and hope will help him get on the right path and back to his home."

Twilight was in deep shock and surprise. She knew she was special and good to be student to Princess Celestia, and best friend to her five friends, and a mother to two children. But she'd never thought that... she would be a great pony to have special means... Having hope and faith to bring goodness to the Equestria and defeated the enemy.

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Applejack. That was deep thought of you about me." She giggled gently, "Wow... I'd never thought that I would be... special to have 'faith and hope' special type. That was amazing..."

Applejack smiled, "I'm glad you take of that greatly."

"Yes... And you were right... I could be the one to help Mystic Pony back to his home. After all... after all the journey I've been through... I think I can handle it. I can help him."

"That's the spirit, sugarcube. But now remember... You're not alone. I'll be there for you, and so as your family and friends. You are not alone."

Twilight smiled, "Yes, Applejack. I'm not alone. We are one. We are a team. We are best friends. We can handle everything. Thank you, my friend."

Twilight hugged Applejack, and the cowgirl pony hugged back. Twilight was not alone to face the problem...

* * *

On the train, travelling and crossing the tracks on the Equestria, it was travelling from Land of Ma to Ponyville. Land of Ma was filled with Chinese Ponies of three kinds. They were very traditional and strict with their traditions and rules since they were ruled by the powerful warlord and ally to Princess Celestia, Azure Phoenix. Azure Phoenix was the most powerful warlord and ruled Land of Ma for few years, with his iron hoof.

Within the train, most of everyone smiled happily. Some slept. Other chatted and played their games such as playing cards, chess, board games and listening to music.

Among them was the mysterious pale Earth Pony with long black spiky mane and his Cutie Mark is Dragon's head and Snake's head in heart shaped with demonic eye on the center, wore the Chinese green armor and straw hat, lying down on the chair, sighed in tired, like he had been travelling for a long time...

The old gray Unicorn pony with white mane and tail turned to the mysterious Earth Pony, asked: "Hello there. You must have a long trip to cross, now don't you?"

Earth Pony smiled gently, sighed, "Yes."

"Do you have the job from your old home?"

"Used to be..."

The old gray Unicorn looked at Earth Pony's armor. He smiled gently, knowing what he really was. He answered, "Ah... A Military Officer... You had retired. So, where were you heading to?"

"Ponyville."

Old Unicorn Pony looked surprise and shock, chuckled lightly, "Why... That place belonged to our heroine and Princess of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle. I heard that Ponyville was known to be a battlefield between good and evil. Some ponies dared to go there for adventure or fun. Other didn't go there. So, tell me, young pony? Why?"

Earth Pony sighed, answered: "Rest. And Peace. That's all I ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I handled the worst before in my life. Nothing can surprise me."

"I see..." The old Unicorn pony said gently, noticing the small golden heart necklace, around his neck, "Nice necklace you had there, lad."

"Thank you..." Earth Pony sighed.

"What is that?"

"That's... That..." Earth Pony hesitantly said in concern, "It belonged to my beloved one."

"Must be important one. Who is your special somepony?"

"I... I... I - I'd rather not talk about it..." The Earth Pony said, "It's... It's too much to bear..."

Old Unicorn Pony gasped, "Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Earth Pony said, "My true concern is about finding the place for my staying. I want to rest. I want to live in peace. I... I want to forget my dark time..."

Old Unicorn Pony nodded his head, "I see. I won't ask again, young pony, but one." Earth Pony turned to the old Unicorn Pony. "What is your name?"

Earth Pony breathed in relief, "Shadow Dragon... My name is Shadow Dragon..."

And the story begins...

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

1) This will be my own story set after 'Twilight's Kingdom' Two-Parts. This will not be connecting to JusSonic's story.

2) The meeting and love between Lauren Hope and Mystic Avatar is based on Lauren Faust and Craig McKracken.

- Lauren Faust developed and created 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' in the first place and her own OCs, and so she is considered to be first Princess of Equestria, and mother of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

- For Craig McKracken as Mystic Avatar since he and Lauren worked together for 'The Powerpuff Girls TV Series and Films'. And also, he helped Lauren developed her 'My Little Pony' series such as 'Canterlot' since he is her husband (reality).

3) The story that Twilight Sparkle told to her friends and children might be altered a bit from my original story: 'Tragic of Shadow Dragon'.


	2. C1: The Wanderer

**Chapter 1: The Wanderer**

_On the next morning..._

The sun shined on the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom. The castle's door opened on left side. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nyx came out from it. They all heading to the Ponyville. They shown their happy smiles. They chatted happily, like they have always do since the beginning of their journey.

Two crimson nightingale birds flew down, chirping for the moment. Twilight and her friends smiled, looking at the birds, whistled and chirping like they were singing. They flew up to the sky. Twilight and her friends smiled gently, continued walking on the streets.

Twilight smiled, gently, sang: _Morning in Ponyville shimmers..._

_Morning in Ponyville Shines..._

Nyx and Spike walked to the front, smiling at Twilight, with their smiles...

Mane Six sang gently: _Ponyville is a peaceful town..._

_Everyday, it was like yesterday..._

_Ponyville, full of ponies,_

Twilight and her friends walked on the bridge of Ponyville. They came down, looking at the town - quiet and gentle. They all smiled together.

Mane Six sang: _Waking up to say..._

Opening the window, male and female, young and elderly, smiled and called happily to each other and even the Princess: "Good morning! Good Morning! Good morning! Morning!"

"Good Morning!" Ponies of Ponyville smiled and called.

Ponies from their homes or distance, came out, waving to each other happily, as well as to Twilight and her friends since Twilight was their Princess of Friendship. Both her and her friends were the heroines and saviors of Equestria. Ponies started their works and business at Ponyville, selling, working, building, constructing, chatting, cooking and more.

Pinkie Pie smiled, watching her friends and ponies smiling at her and her friends. Their smile... It was her only choice and important priority than anything she wanted, and even becoming the best party planner as Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie Pie smiled widely.

Pinkie, cheerfully, sang: _Every single day I see some smiling on every pony_

_Every single day there's something wonderful to do._

Pinkie took a glance on her best friends' smiling at her, and then town ponies who also smiled in please and joy. She then turned and bounced towards the Sugarcube Corner. She bounced for two or three times before Pound and Pumpkin Cake, on their baby chairs. Pinkie's muzzle touched and nuzzled on twin's muzzle gently. They giggled happily.

Unlikely before when Nyx visited the Cakes' Sugarcuber Corner, Pound and Pumpkin Cake cried in fear and scare, upon looking at Nyx's dragon irises-like. She had never entered or visited it. Couple of days and months passed, they trusted her when she played with them, acting her Smarty Pants like a pupet.

Pinkie cheerfully sang: _But nothing makes me happy_

_To see the smiley faces_

_I'm gonna make the party for everyone!_

Mr. and Mrs. Cake came out from the kitchen, smiling at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie turned her attention to the Cakes. Nyx approached to both Pound and Pumpkin Cake. She smiled gently to them. They giggled happily, hugging Nyx's muzzle. Nyx giggled gently.

Mr. Cake smiled and said gently, "Pinkie Pie. Good to see you dropping by."

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Sir, yes sir. It's good to be back. So, what's the situation, Mr. and Mrs Cakes? Busy?"

Nyx waved to Pound and Pumpkin Cake, with her gentle smile, along with her Cutie Mark Crusaders, waving to the babies.

Mrs. Cake giggled gently, using her head, pushed the baby chair of Pound and Pumpkin Cakes to the kitchen while saying: "Busy as always. We could use some party planner for some help. We need someone to make ponies smile."

Pinkie Pie smiled widely in joy and happy, said: "Be my guess!" She turned to her friends, waving to them. "It looks like I'm gonna be busy for my work. I'll see you at the restaurant tonight for our _Friendship Anniversary_."

Twilight smiled, "Of course. See you, Pinkie Pie."

Twilight and her friends headed out of Sugarcube Corner's entrance. Pinkie Pie turned to the kitchen, starting to cook her cookies, cakes and foods. Mr. and Mrs. Cake entered, smiling and baking the cakes, sweets and more.

Pinkie Pie smiled and sang: _It looks like I'm gonna be super busy_

_Making sure everypony smile..._

Mr. Cake sang: _She's one super party planner_

Mrs. Cake sang: _Who else could take her place?_

Mr. and Mrs. Cake sang: _She's our only number one assistant._

Twilight and her friends were passing by,smiling and waving to the ponies of Ponyville, while singing along the way. The ponies responded back by smiling to them. Rarity and Sweetie Belle waved to Rose, Lily and Daisy smiled, waved them back.

Rarity sang: _Good morning._

Sweetie Belle sang: _Good day._

Rarity and Sweetie Belle sang: _How are your days?_

Derpy was passing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy by, flying to other side.

Rainbow sang: _Hey there._

Fluttershy sang: _Good day._

Scootaloo gasped, seeing where Derpy heading to.

Scootaloo sang: _Watch yourself._

Rarity saw Minuette, who was upset, looking at her torn dress, Rarity approached to Minuette.

Rarity, gently, sang: _Do you need me to fix the dress?_

Using her magic, she levitated the dress and sew it back gently. She gave it back to Minuette. Minuette smiled gently and happily. She took some bits to Rarity. She shook her head.

Rarity sang: _No need for payment._

Rarity returned to her group. Twilight and her friends continued walking.

Twilight smiled, gently sang: Everything is certainly fine...

Twilight and her friends arrived at the Carousel Boutique, spotting Sapphire Shore, dressed in her usual former hip-hop white dress, waiting at the entrance. She turned and smiled at her friends.

"Aw, Miss Sapphire Shore," Rarity greeted to her client, approaching to her. She asked, "What can I do you for, madam?"

Sapphire Shores smiled, "Good to see you too, Rarity. I hope you're up to my next order."

"I'm ready for it, madam."

"Good. Of course, I hope I don't take very much of your time. It's going to be heavy and busy."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Whatever you asked, Rarity takes care of it."

Sapphire Shore giggled lightly, "I like your style, Sweetie Belle. Then, let's get started."

Rarity nodded her head, turning to her friends, smiling, "I'm going to be a bit busy. But I'll be there for the dinner at Restaurant for our _Friendship Anniversary_."

Twilight smiled, "Okay. Meet you there soon."

Rarity turned to her client. Twilight and her friends turned and headed off.

Rarity took her sister and Sapphire Shore into Carousel Boutique, listening to what Sapphire Shore's request and need for the dresses.

Rarity sang gently:_ It looks like I'm going to be busy_

_in making dresses_

_I wonder if I can make it in time..._

Sweetie Belle sang: _With me to be around_

_To help you around_

Rarity and Sweetie Belle sang: _We'll make it in time..._

Twilight and her friends continued walking through the streets and passing some houses by. They arrived at the water fountain, rested for the moment. Twilight saw many ponies waving to her and Nyx, with gentle and happy smile while saying: "Good morning, Nyx. How are you, Nyx? Long Live, Princess Nyx? What's up, Little Nyx?"

Twilight turned to Nyx, nuzzled her muzzle gently.

Twilight sang: _Aw..._

_Isn't this amazing?_

_Everyone seems to show_

_love and kind to you..._

Spike hugged Nyx gently. Nyx hugged him back.

Spike nodded his head, sang: _You... are not Nightmare Moon._

_Because you are daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight and her friends stood up and headed off. At Filthy Rich's business office, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came out from it. They saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends passing by. They smiled and waved to them. Even though Cutie Mark Crusaders hated the bullies, but unlike them, they showed a respect. As soon as Twilight and her friends passed by, Diamond Tiara groaned angrily as she sang.

Diamond Tiara sang: _I'd still never like that Nightmare Moon brat_

_But she is Princess Twilight's daughter._

Silver Spoon nodded her head, sang: _But she prefer blank flanks._

_I don't think she's worth to our group._

_But we don't want the trouble_

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sang: We don't want to trouble with her

We definitely don't want it to happen.

_**Vroom!**_

Twilight and her friends looked up, and saw three familiar Wonderbolt flying off, creating the smoke behind them. They quickly flew towards far before turning back. They landed in front of Twilight and her friends. They were Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot. They bowed and saluted to them.

Spitfire spoke, "Your highness..."

Twilight smiled, "Spitfire. Nice to see you dropping by."

Soarin waved to Rainbow Dash, "Hey, Rainbow Dah!"

Rainbow Dash blushed, waved back to Soarin, "Hey, Soarin!"

Twilight and Spitfire turned to their own teammates, and glared at them for the lack of respect. Soarin and Rainbow Dash whistled innocently, like they had nothing to do with this.

Soarin cleared his throat gently, before he asked, "I hope you don't mind of letting Rainbow Dash to come with us. We're on the training routine. We could use her for it."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly. Wonderbolts nodded their heads. She turned to Twilight, who smiled and nodded her head. She then looked at Scootaloo, who looked upset and disappointed since Wonderbolts only trained their own recruits and never let anyone to come in. She turned to Spitfire, and asked: "Can Scootaloo come? Besides, I promise her that I'll bring her to the Wonderbolt Academy."

Spitfire had her eyes rolled up, having some thoughts. She sighed and smiled, "Of course, Rainbow Dash. Just make sure that your squirt stayed out of the field. The last thing I want is to lose your fan."

Rainbow Dash gasped. She shook her head hard, before she saluted formally, "Yes, ma'am! You won't regret."

Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah!"

Soarin smiled, "Then, let's jet!"

Scootaloo jumped on Rainbow's back. Four Pegasi flapped their wings and flew up in midair. They turned to Twilight and her friends for the moment.

Twilight giggled, "Don't forget about our tonight's dinner."

Rainbow snorted, "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo smirked.

Twilight and her friends headed off. Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot and Rainbow, with Scootaloo on her back, flew up to the sky.

Rainbow sang: _I, from the moment, had a great and best dream._

_And now I'm living in it._

Scootaloo sang: _In Ponvyille, it's only she._

_She's the best and fastest flyer._

_Nopony can beat her in flying._

Twilight and her friends were passing more town and houses by. Fluttershy turned and spotted some animals were injured and hurt from the vet. She turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight," Fluttershy said. Twilight Sparkler turned to her best friend. She explained, "Those poor animals need my help. I really want to help and treated them properly." She squeaked meekly before she continued, "If you don't mind, of course."

Twilight said, "Of course, Fluttershy. Go on ahead. Just don't forget about our _Friendship Anniversary_."

Fluttershy approached to the veterinarians, that she wanted to help. They allowed her. She tended and treated the animals wounds and injuries.

Fluttershy sang: _Helping animals is what I do._

_It's what I'm good at._

_Caring these creature had filled my heart_

_These animals need to be treated_

_And I'm gladly to help._

_Nothing is more important than my friends and animals_

Twilight, Applejack, Nyx, Spike and Apple Bloom walking passing through the hallways of thousand houses, watching and looking at the ponies smiling and waving at each other happily, while working on their works. Ponies of Ponyville must be happy and joy to have not only princess at their home, but brave and kind heroines of Equestria. Twilight and her friends smiled gently and happily at the happiness.

Apple Bloom sang: _Look at how those ponies reacted to us_

Applejack sang: _It is because we had a special friend._

Every home and shop, ponies looked at Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with their smiles.

Ponies of Ponyville: _Look how special and great these girls truly are_

_A very blessing to the Mane Six_

_It is special and blessing_

_To have them here_

_They are very special girls..._

Twilight and her friends came to the Ponyville's Hall. Nyx jumped on Twilight's back. Twilight looked up at the sky, smiling with happy and pleased.

Twilight smiled and sang: _Life in Equestria shimmers..._

_Life in Equestria shines..._

_And I know of absolute certain_

Applejack, Spike and Apple Bloom came to the front, standing along side with Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, looking up at the sky. They smiled happily.

Twilight, Applejack, Nyx, Apple Bloom and Nyx sang: _That everything is..._

_Coz everything is..._

_Coz everything is certainly fine..._

_It's fine..._

Every journey Twilight and her friends had been through, they overcame it and learned from the mistakes, and especially defeating Tirek and sent him to Tarturus, making sure that he won't escape again.

Twilight smiled, turned to Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike, knowing that they have something to do.

"So, Applejack, you have something important to do?" Twilight asked.

Applejack shook her head, knowing that her family were not very busy in working, answered, "Nah. I've got nothing to do. Big Mac can handle with his bucking on the apples while Granny Smith is relaxing at home, hoping to gain some confidence. I hope she wouldn't push herself too much." Applejack rolled her eyes in concern, didn't like what Granny Smith's thinking of doing something stupid like drinking Flim-Flam brothers' false Curative Tonic. She continued, "But I would like to spend some time with my best friend."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Applejack. That's the least of what I need."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure... I'm still thinking..." Twilight paused, thinking of what to do. She smiled, "Maybe a visit to your family."

"Yeah. That would be a good idea." Applejack agreed.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Nyx and Spike turned to the south, preparing to move out and heading to Apple Sweat Acres for a visit. Twilight could use some family visit, reminding her of her family and made her calm down from

"Princess Twilight!" The familiar shouted. Twilight, Applejack, Nyx, Apple Bloom and Spike turned to their back and found Mayor Mare, galloping towards them. They looked shock, seeing how she looked and behaved. She was in concern and scared. There must be something danger or problem to deal with. "Princess! We need your help!"

When there's the trouble, Princess Twilight Sparkle will be the one to handle the problem and situation since she was both princess and heroine of Equestria. It was her duty to protect and help them.

"What is it, Mayor?" Twilight asked.

Mayor Mare answered, "We've received word that there's the murder. He murdered 20 ponies from Land of Ma! He goes by Marauder Boris. And now... We believed he's coming here! What should we do?!"

Twilight gasped in shock and concern. She was hoping not to have problems again. But it did since she and her friends had put Tirek behind the bars of Tartarus. However, she knew, as the princess; it was her duty to respond to the calls and deal with the situation at once.

Twilight breathed in calm, answered, "It's okay. Everything will be fine. I know what to do. Leave everything to me."

Mayor Mare breathed in relief, "Thank goodness. I'm glad that Ponyville to have you here."

Twilight turned to Applejack, with her smile, said: "Applejack, are you ready for the mission?"

Applejack smiled, "You know I'd always do."

* * *

On the Ponyville's Train Station, the train had arrived its destination. Most of ponies came down and out from the train. Shadow Dragon, who wore the straw hat, came down as well. He looked up. He saw the town of Ponyville ahead of him. He breathed in relief and calm, finally found a place to stay in peace and quiet. He smiled gently, looking at it. The town looked peaceful and quiet. It didn't look like much of problem and troubles for this town. He wondered why would ponies spread the rumors about it. As far as he knows it,

Shadow Dragon turned to his left, and found the reception center. He could use some help to understand the town. He approached to the Unicorn Receptionist.

Unicorn Receptionist smiled, and asked gently, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I would like to know..." Shadow Dragon asked gently, "I would like to know about this place." The Unicorn Receptionist smiled gently, before he nodded his head. Shadow Dragon asked: "I heard the rumors about this town. But I don't find it true."

"What do you mean, sir? Can you explain properly?"

Shadow Dragon sighed of a bit frustration, and knew that his communication proved to be... 'old' and 'difficult' for him to understand.

"Well..." Hesitantly to ask, he doesn't want to make the receptionist or Ponyville looked back because of the rumors. He breathed in and out, before he speaks, "I heard that Ponyville was a troublesome town since the return of Nightmare Moon. And since then, this town had always been in troubled due to both upcoming villains and some disasters." He looked around of his surroundings, found so many ponies looked happy and pleasant, like nothing had happen to them or their hometown. He continued, "But... It is very peaceful and quiet."

The Unicorn Receptionist smiled, nodded his head in understanding, "Ah... I get it." He chuckled lightly. Shadow Dragon looked confuse and concern. The receptionist explained, "As you can see, sir, I'm not laughing about your question. I was laughing at the rumors."

"As you can see sir, the rumors were indeed true. But all of that has been dealt with, thanks to Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They not only defeated Nightmare Moon, but also some bad guys like Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and especially the Ultimate Evil of Equestria, Tirek himself. But of course that joker Discord turned into a good guy and he's our best friend."

Shadow Dragon looked surprise and shock of what the receptionist had said... Twilight Sparkle and her friends had defeated and beaten so many villains, and they even reformed Discord into a good guy. He smiled happily, wishing that they could do the same for him.

Unicorn Receptionist continued, "Therefore, sir, you had nothing to worry about. Any more question?"

Shadow Dragon smiled gently, as had some thoughts, said: "Actually I had one."

Unicorn Receptionist smiled, listening to what Shadow Dragon wanted.

* * *

Upon entering the Ponyville Town, Shadow Dragon wandered across the narrow alley of the town, hoping to. He smiled gently, looking at the place and the ponies of how happy and pleasant they were. He then turned to the front of him, seeing many ponies heading to the town's hall. Wondering of what has happen, Shadow Dragon shrugged, going to the front. He headed straight to the town's hall for few meters ahead.

Shadow Dragon arrived on the town hall's center. He turned to left side. He spotted the noticeboard. He heard some of commotions from the noticeboard. He narrowed his eyes at that location, wondering of what was going on. He headed towards the noticeboard. He saw some notice papers on the board, consisted of job lists, advertising lists, helping lists, wanted lists, pet lists and more. These notice papers had always been for ponies to do something.

Shadow Dragon noticed a paper. It had the 'Wanted' sign and had picture of Pegasus which has silver long spiky and messy mane and his face had three scars. He narrowed his eyes in anger, knowing this paper was the Wanted Poster. He read it carefully: _'A former marauder murdered 20 ponies from Land of Ma. Rumors spread that he has boarded on the train, coming to Ponyville. Beware of the marauder._

Shadow Dragon hummed gently and calmly, wondering of what was the marauder's purpose doing here in the first place...

Shadow Dragon turned to his back and headed off, while wearing his straw hat on his head and holding his saddlebag. He hoped not to get the wrong attention from ponies. He feared that he might hurt someone.

"There he is! Get him!" The young boy's voice shouted, making Shadow Dragon yelped in surprise and curious.

Before he could react, he dropped to the ground on front, like someone had pushed him down. Shadow Dragon moaned painfully, having his eyes swirling and stars on his head spun. Shadow Dragon shook his head. He looked up and saw Applejack, Spike and Apple Bloom on his back.

Shadow Dragon groaned angrily, "What the heck are you doing?"

Spike scoffed, "Isn't it obvious, marauder? We caught you now, murderer!"

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and worry, these ponies and a dragon were making a mistake. He quickly protested, "You're making a mistake! I'm not the marauder! Honest!"

Apple Bloom scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like we're gonna fall to that one. Just confess and gave up! Did you kill those 20 ponies?!"

"I honestly didn't!" Shadow Dragon shouted while moaned in pain. "Would you please get off my back?!"

"Not a chance!" Spike and Apple Bloom shouted in defiance.

Applejack huffed, "You expect us to believe in you. A murderer like you, could never be honest!"

"What's going on?" Twilight Sparkle demanded. She headed towards her friends, while having Nyx on her back. She gasped in surprise and shock. She immediately asked, "What the hay is going on?"

"Why are you girls and dragon sitting on the Earth Pony?" Nyx asked curiously.

Spike smiled proudly, "Simple. We caught murderer!"

Twilight heard of what Spike had said. She giggled gently, making her friends looked confuse and concern. She explained gently, "If he was, don't you think he supposed to have a sword with him?"

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike looked surprise and shock of what Twilight had said. They looked and searched on Shadow Dragon's body. It annoyed Shadow Dragon angrily, while they continued searching on his body. Surprisingly, they found nothing... No sword. No weapons. No blades.

They were in deep trouble for accusing him of wrong pony. They laughed uneasily, getting off from Shadow Dragon. He slowly got up, sweeping the dirt off from his armor, and then dropping some dust off from his straw hat. He then out it properly on his head gently and carefully.

Twilight approached to Shadow Dragon. She looked at him and asked: "Hey. Are you alright, sir?"

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight Sparkle. His eyes met her purplish eyes. They gasped. Their eyes received the sparkling stars. Shadow Dragon's glowed in crimson while her glowed in purplish.

**_ZING!_**

Both of their eyes received the passing white light on their pupils. They both gasped in shock and surprise.

_What... What was that?_ Twilight thought in concern, _I'd never had this kind of feeling and beating in my heart before..._

Shadow Dragon gasped while having thought, _I'd never had that feeling since few years ago... But... Why now?_

"I... I - I... I..." Twilight hesitantly said, before she shook her head, "I'm sorry! Very sorry for what my friends had did to you. Very sorry, sir!"

Shadow Dragon shook his head. He cleared his throat before he speak: "No, it is fine. Miss..."

"Twilight Sparkle. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Shadow Dragon gasped, upon hearing of what she had said. He quickly bowed to the ground before Twilight Sparkle. She yelped in surprise.

"Please, forgive my rudeness, your highness. I didn't mean to disrespect you," Shadow Dragon apologized.

Twilight looked surprise and shock, before she smiled and said: "It's okay. I wouldn't mind calling 'Twilight' or Miss 'Twilight'." Shadow Dragon looked up in surprise. She continued, "I maybe the princess, but I'm still ordinary citizen of Ponyville. And besides, it was my fault for not stopping my friends bumping on wrong pony."

Applejack, Spike and Apple Bloom blushed in embarrassment. Shadow Dragon chucked lightly.

"It's okay. It's only natural for ponies to bump and blame the wrong ponies since he came from Land of Ma," Shadow Dragon said politely.

Applejack smiled, bowing her head and lowered her hat down, "Well, I hope you forgive me sir. The name's Applejack."

Spike bounced up and down in front of Shadow Dragon, introduced himself, "I'm Spike."

Apple Bloom waved to Shadow Dragon, "I'm Apple Bloom."

Nyx came up to Twilight's head, waving to Shadow Dragon, "I'm Nyx. And you, sir?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, putting his straw hat gently, "For me, my little one. I'm just a wanderer from Land of Ma, looking for peace and quiet. And This place is perfect." He looked at them, "By the way, were you looking for those murderers?" Twilight and her friends nodded their heads. He sighed, "Be careful. That criminal is no ordinary fighter. He won't care anything about the lives he take."

Spike arched his left eye at Shadow Dragon, and asked suspiciously, "And how did you know, mister?"

"I had experience from my time. But now... I'm just retired." Shadow Dragon answered. "So, I came here for peace and quiet. So, I suggest you to take my advice. Be careful and don't underestimate your enemy's strength."

Twilight and her friends looked shock and surprise of what Shadow Dragon had said. Shadow Dragon headed off, hoping to find the place to rest. Twilight and her friends looked at each other, with their concern and surprise looks. Shadow Dragon... He really seems to have experience from battles before.

"So, what now?" Spike asked.

Twilight's eyes turned to determined, and said, "We moved out and find that marauder."

Twilight and her friends headed out, finding and putting an end of the marauder. Behind the house's and distant away from Ponyville Hall, Shadow Dragon overheard of what they had said, narrowing his eyes on them.

* * *

Twilight and her friends looked around of their surroundings, hoping to find the criminal and marauder. On the narrow alley, they looked around carefully and patiently. Screaming in pain and fear sounded on their ears. They turned, and saw the shadowy pony stabbed by the shadowy sword. They gasped in shock. They narrowed their angry eyes and snarled angrily. They found their suspected criminal. They quickly headed off in finding him.

They turned to the left when reaching to the front. They gasped in shock, seeing Royal Guard slaughtered and killed in front of their eyes. Applejack closed Apple Bloom's eyes. Nyx quickly covered hers and Spike hid his. Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack watched Royal Guards got killed by a marauder and his band. Some had their heads cut off, others had their limbs and wings cut and wounded, a few had their bodies pierced through and most got their arms wounded.

The dark purple Pegasus swung his sword on both Royal Guards with two swings. They both shouted in pain, having their chests bleed out before falling to the ground.

The same marauder from the 'Wanted Poster', who is big and muscular, laughing evilly and cruelly, "Oh yeah! That's what I call! Beat them up!"

His gang cheered and cried happily for their leader.

Twilight snarled angrily, hated somepony killed his enemies for fun. She turned to Nyx, Spike and Apple Bloom and said, "Spike, take Nyx and Apple Bloom for some safe place!" Spike nodded his head, quickly took Nyx and Apple Bloom to the back, leaving Twilight and Applejack handled their enemies. She shouted angrily at the enemies: "Who dare you killed those soldiers?! Shame on you! You won't get away with this!"

The marauder and his band turned to Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. The marauder smirked, "Well. It looks like we have our own ladies to date with."

Applejack groaned angrily, "Hey! That's Princess Twilight you're talking to! You ain't gonna get away with this, pal!"

"Princess Twilight, eh? Impressive. It looks like I've got the date with the princess." The marauder joked, making his band chuckled and laughed evilly and cruelly. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Spike and Nyx growled in anger. He continued, "Here's the deal, your highness... Why don't you go easy on me, so I won't anypony?"

Applejack growled in anger. How dare he asked that question?! She yelled in anger, charged in and started punching on The marauder by punching on his face as quick and hard. The Marauder dodged the attacks quickly and faster, before it could hit him. He smirked at her. It had made her annoy and angry. Before Applejack could do anything, her chest bruised painfully. She coughed out painfully. Applejack looked down and found the marauder had kicked on her chest very hard. She fell to the ground.

"Applejack!" Twilight, Spike, Nyx and Apple Bloom shouted in concern.

Twilight growled in anger, "You won't get away with this!"

Twilight gathered her energy on her horn. She blasted at the marauder. He quickly moved to left. She blasted the second. He dodged to his right. Twilight continued blasting on left, center and right fro few times, but the marauder dodged them for few times. Twilight charged in, punching him for few times. Instead, the marauder dodged for few times. He jumped up and swung his sword on Twilight's right front leg.

Twilight turned and faced at the marauder, who landed on the ground safely. The crimson blood spit out from Twilight's right shoulder. She groaned in pain, feeling shouldn't feel the pain because she was an immortal Alicorn. She shook her head, preparing to fight. She gathered her magic energy again. She moaned angrily, feeling nothing in her. Twilight gasped in shock, finding her magic wasn't working.

She looked down, and found the golden brace with crimson diamond on the center around her neck. What the?! When did that -?!

Applejack slowly got up to watch of what has happened. She gasped in shock and worry, while Apple Bloom, Spike and Nyx from the back were too.

The marauder chuckled evilly, "Not only I had manage to harm you, thanks to this rare metal, but I manage to put Anti-Magic Brace on your neck. You know what this means?" Twilight gasped in shock. She fell for it. The marauder raised his sword up high and cried, "If I kill you, then I will become the Prince of this country. This is better than working for Lord Azure. Prepare yourself, princess!"

The marauder charged in, swinging his sword right at Twilight Sparkle. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Nyx and Spike gasped in shock. Twilight was left in shock and scared, not knowing what she can do. She can fly but the marauder could get her too. Even if she removed the brace sooner, he will still kill her. Is this it?!

Twilight closed her eyes, avoiding to see herself killed and watched her friends scared.

**_ZANG!_**

Hearing the sword stroke down, Twilight knew she was dead yet...

Why did she feel her heart beating and her nose breathing? Twilight opened her eyes slowly, and found herself lifted on the back. She found herself that she wasn't stabbed or cut. She was alive?! How?! She looked to her right. She gasped in shock. She was carried by... Shadow Dragon?

Everyone in the area gasped in shock and surprise. Shadow Dragon rescued Twilight Sparkle. How?!

Shadow Dragon took and placed Twilight Sparkle gently to the wall. He took the Anti-Magic Brace out. Twilight gasped in surprise and shock. He helped her?

"Stay here," said Shadow Dragon. He turned to the front of his enemies. He glared at them, "I will give you a chance. Leave now... Or suffer consequence."

The marauder groaned angrily, "No one will get away with this. Get him, boys!"

The marauder's band charged in and attacked Shadow Dragon. With the blink of his eye, Shadow Dragon disappeared from sights. Twilight and her friends gasped in shock. The screaming marauder's band punched and kicked on their chests, limbs and heads. Shadow Dragon appeared in front of the marauder. How does he do that?!

The marauder groaned angrily, preparing to swing his sword, on Shadow Dragon's head. Shadow Dragon dodged down. The marauder groaned angrily, continued swinging his sword on top, bottom, left and right for few times, but Shadow Dragon dodged the attacks.

Shadow Dragon grabbed the marauder's shoulders, and punched on his chest for three times, before he jumped up and using his back right hoof's heel, slamming on the marauder's head hard. The marauder screamed in pain, before falling to his back. Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and surprise. He defeated all of them, and even the worst marauder to face with.

"I was hoping you provide minor resistance and succumbs to surrendering." Shadow Dragon sighed, "But you left me no choice. You not only hurt poor warriors and innocents, but the princess is unforgivable. Next time, be polite."

Shadow Dragon turned and approached to both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle, who were in shock and surprise. He placed his hoof on two girls' neck, checking their pulse and strength. He sighed of relief, "You're lucky not to get yourself killed."

Applejack sighed, "You're telling me. And thanks for saving me and my partner."

Twilight nodded her head, agreed, "Yes... Thank..."

Feeling her body tired out due to using her energy of magic and physical in fighting, Twilight fell to the ground.

"Twilight!" Applejack, Apple Bloom, Spike and Nyx shouted.

Shadow Dragon touched on Twilight's neck, checking her pulse. He closed his eyes, trying to feel her pulse. He breathed in relief, turning to Twilight's friends. He said, "She's fine. She must have put all the effort in stopping the marauder." Twilight's friends breathed and sighed of relief, glad that Twilight was not in danger. Shadow Dragon picked Twilight Sparkle on his back, smiling to her friends. "She was lucky to have you. Now where is her place? We wouldn't want her to be like this, now do we?"

Applejack, Apple Bloom, Nyx and Spike smiled, nodded their heads.

* * *

Few hours passed...

Twilight moaned painfully, opening her eyes, slowly waking up from her sleep. She found herself in her own room. She was in surprise and shock of it. How did she get here? She then looked at her right shoulder. Hers had been bandaged. Who did it?

"Mommy!" The familiar voice shouted. Twilight turned and found Spike and Nyx jumped up and hugged Twilight hard. She yelped in pain. They quickly departed before they could harm her. They shouted happily, "You're okay!"

Twilight giggled happily, hugging both Spike and Nyx gently. She said, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Nyx and Spike." She departed from hugging, wondering of how she got here, asked, "So, how did I get here?"

Spike and Nyx smiled, explained to Twilight Sparkle of how she got here and the marauder and his band took in custody, heading straight to the kitchen.

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Nyx entered the kitchen, and found all of her friends and Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting at the dining table. The table was filled with few bamboo steamers which consisted of buns, dumplings, skinned dumplings, fried dumplings, rollers and tofu. She was surprise and shocked.

Applejack gasped, "Twilight! Thank Celestia! You're okay!"

Applejack jumped and hugged Twilight Sparkle hard and gently to the ground, followed by Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Spike and Nyx joined as well. They all giggled happily and nuzzled each other, feeling they were all together again.

Shadow Dragon came out from the kitchen. He spotted Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders hugging Twilight tight and gently together. He smiled happily, seeing them to be together, reminded him of the past...

Twilight turned and spotted Shadow Dragon in front of her and her friends, "Mr. Wanderer?" Her friends departed from hugging. She gently stood up, looking at him with her pleased and glad smile. She looked at the food and then to him, "All of this was your doing?" Shadow Dragon smiled, while having his head's back scratched, nodded his head. She smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Shadow Dragon smiled, removing his apron off from him, said: "I think it's time for me to leave."

Shadow Dragon headed to the front, preparing to leave, yet making Twilight and her friends, "Leave?!" Shadow Dragon turned and nodded his head. They asked, "Why?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "My purpose was to find peace and quiet. Not intruding Twilight's Castle for self-interest. Since I've done my part in giving best foods for your _Friendship Anniversary_. So therefore, I must leave."

Shadow Dragon turned to the front, heading to the kitchen's entrance. He took his stuffs from the entrance's sides; his saddlebag on his back and straw hat on his head. Twilight and her friends approached to him.

"Wait, sir," Twilight said. Shadow Dragon turned to her. She continued, "Sir, I noticed that you must have come along way from your home, Land of Ma. And you had no money to pay for. I feared that some ponies won't let you to stay."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, said, "It's okay, your highness. You have nothing to worry about. After all, if I can't pay for the rental, at least I could do is to work until I earn enough money to pay it off and buy my own supplies I required. It's nothing serious." He has good experience in helping and handling the situation. He turned to the front, "Now, if you excuse me, my ladies. I've got a home to find to stay."

Twilight knew he can handle it, yet her heart and mind felt like she wants to know him... She really did want it... She wanted to do something good for him... She really want to help him since he helped and saved her... She wants to return the offer to him... She smiled, answered, "You already did."

Shadow Dragon looked shock and concern, knowing what she was talking about. He turned to her and said: "With all due respect, your highness, I have no right to take this place as my home."

Twilight shook her head, "As the Princess, this place... is perfect for you. And trust me... this is your home. It's the least I can do for you." She turned to her friends, hoping for some approval. They smiled and nodded their heads. She smiled, turning back to Shadow Dragon, with her smile: "See? They even agree to let you stay."

Shadow Dragon smiled gently, yet concern looking down, asked: "Weren't you worry of a stranger? What if I'm not really of who you're expecting? What if... I'm not good?"

Twilight shook her head, waved her hoof off, explained: "You have nothing to worry about, sir." She smiled, continued, "Besides, you are good pony. You've proven yourself in saving my life, never kill those ponies and never hurt my friends even if you are telling the truth. If someone really is bad, I wouldn't ask that, now would I?"

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before he smiled, "Yes... You are indeed right. Thank you, your highness."

Twilight smiled, "No need for some formalities. In my home, you can call me Twilight, sir. My friends do."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It's best you call me... Shadow Dragon... Your highness."

Twilight groaned a bit, "If I were you, I start calling 'Twilight', before she could threw me off from her home!" Shadow Dragon yelped in concern, feeling her threat was real. She started giggling, followed by her friends. Shadow Dragon chuckled lightly, should have expected that. She continued, "I was kidding. You are welcome to stay here, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon bowed, feeling grateful to have her let him stayed, said: "Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "Come, Shadow Dragon, let's have the _Friendship Anniversary together_. I don't want it to be ruined."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "As you wish, your highness."

Shadow Dragon followed Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the dinning room. They all had their _Friendship Anniversary_ together happily and enjoyable as one, eating the foods and chatting. Shadow Dragon smiled, found a place to call... home..

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

1. The music Twilight and her friends sang is inspired by 'Little Town' from 'Beauty and the Beast', and combined with 'Morning of Ponyville' and 'Life of Ponyville' lyrics from 'Magical Mystery Cure', rhythms from 'Pinkie the Party Planner' of 'Pinkie Pride' and another 'There's Music from Treetop' of 'Filli Villa'.


	3. C2: A Tour to Ponyville

**Chapter 2: Tour to Ponyville**

Capturing and receiving the marauder and his band of killers from Ponyville, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had sentenced them in prison in a lifetime for committing the crimes in murdering and killing innocents.

Within the dungeon, the marauder and his band were minding their own business. One of them was playing his harmonica. Two of them playing chess. Another two were hoof-wrestling. Another one was reading a book. And the marauder slept on his bed, with a grunt.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Seven marauders turned and looked at the Royal Guard, who smirked in amusement.

"Heads up, boys," said Royal Guard, with a glee, "You've got some visitors."

Marauder opened his eyes. He got off from his bed, heading towards the bars of his prison, looking at blackish coat and hat, covering his head, along with two ponies, following him.

"What's up, Crimson Skull?" Marauder asked in unimpressed.

Crimson Skull huffed angrily, "You were given a simple task. We had given you some weapons to deal with it. And yet..." He looked up, glaring at the marauder angrily, shouted: "You have failed, Marauder Boris!"

Boris, calm and still, glanced at Crimson Skull, "Well, guess what? That could have had happen if it weren't for somepony attacking me!"

Crimson Skull's eyes glowed in black with the irises in snake's shape. Boris gasped in shock and pain. Feeling his neck strangled hard and tight, he moaned and muttered painfully. His gang gasped in shock and feared, looking at their leader's state.

"Again with excuse," asked Crimson Skull.

He knew Marauder Boris very well, and knew that he did nothing but gave excuse since he did not admit that he was not the best or taking anything serious. His blackness glowing dispersed and disappeared from his eyeballs, had returned to normal yellowish pupil, with black ball and two little white dots. Boris breathed out loud in pain and shock. He coughed out loud for four times.

He walked from left to right, then left and then left while looking and glancing at Boris.

He asked, "Who is this pony defeated you?"

Shock, Boris knew he didn't catch the name of his enemy after being defeated. He panicked shivering and thinking. He paused as he smirked, knew how his enemy looked.

Boris looked at Crimson Skull, with a smirk, "This Earth Pony is pale. He had some spiky and long black and green mane and tail. He wore the armor. And you won't believe what else I found about him." Crimson Skull, his face was covered by shadows, looking at Boris. Boris answered: "His Cutie Mark was Dragon and Snake heads in heart shape with demonic eye."

Crimson Skull's eyes widened in shock yet surprise, with a gasp. He looked away from his marauder, having some difficult and shock thoughts in thinking. He could not believe it. He could not believe of someone Boris had described still existed and lived for many years. Crimson Skull smirked, like he had the next idea.

Crimson Skull turned to Boris, giving dark smirk, making Boris looked scared and concern. His smirk made Boris gulped. Crimson Skull leaned his head in front while looking at Boris.

"Where is he now?" asked Crimson Skull.

Boris smirked, did not care of what happen, he wanted some payback.

* * *

_In the world of darkness, it was empty and darkness._

Shadow Dragon panted and gasped in concern and fear, walking endlessly across the road, looking at his surroundings. Death. He saw thousands of ponies laid on the ground, with the expressions and faces of scared, shocked, feared, concerned and pained. Their bodies bleeding out from scars, wounds, injuries, broken legs and heads off from their bodies.

Scared and feared, Shadow Dragon wore the face of horrified and shocked, seeing death around him, gasped and breathed in fear, struggling in escaping the scene. He screamed in fear and pain, quickly ran off.

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_Shadow Dragon screamed in fear_. __**"I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"**___

Shadow Dragon stopped in front of him. He encountered the blue Alicorn who had navy mane and tail, white and pinkish stripes in ponytails and her Cutie Mark was a Heart with angelic wings and Love in Chinese Symbol. He gasped in fear and shock as his eyes watered out, flowing down on his cheeks.

"No... No! No!" Shadow Dragon shouted, held his head tightly. He held his head up, screaming out in anger and raged,_"Nooooooooooo!"_

_**"Mr. Shadow Dragon? Mr. Shadow Dragon!"**_Young yet cute voice shouted_._

Shadow Dragon gasped in concern. Noticing a golden beam of light on the ground, he turned and saw the light coming towards him. He disappeared within the light.

* * *

Shadow Dragon breathed in shock, rushing, woke up from his bed. He looked around, finding himself in the crystallized room of his. His filled with closet, table and book shelf. He looked on his right, looking at the concern and worry looks of Nyx.

"Are you alright, Mr. Shadow Dragon?" asked Nyx.

Shadow Dragon breathed and panted anxiously, before he sighed in relief. He knew he didn't want to make Nyx worry and concern about his well-being.

Shadow Dragon gave a smile to Nyx, "I am fine, Nyx. There is nothing worry about."

Nyx looked at his concern and feared eyes, knew he has something to be scared and worried. She had the feeling since ventured within the Old Castle of Royal Sisters where her old and dark memories resurfaced from her subconscious mind. In fact, she was afraid and scared of it, refusing to see it again. She even regretted the things she had done in her incarnation's life. Nyx shook her head, denying her dark past. She smiled, knowing that she didn't had to worry about it, because she has something to help and protect her.

Nyx looked at Shadow Dragon, smiling gently, "It's okay to be scared."

Shadow Dragon arched his eyes, looking at Nyx, with surprise and concern, smiled gently: "I had no idea of what are you talking about."

"It's your memory, isn't it?" Nyx asked gently. Shadow Dragon looked shock and concern, looking at her. He breathed in defeat, nodding his head. She continued, "I know how it feels about having bad memory coming back at you. And you want them to go away. I had that before in my life. And you know what I did?" Shadow Dragon looked at her, with his curious looks. She smiled, "I had someone to look after me, and I don't had to be afraid of it. As long they were with me, I have nothing to worry about."

Shadow Dragon looked surprise and shock, hearing of what Nyx had said. He wondered if he had someone in watching over him in overcoming his dark past. He thought for a moment. He smiled gently, knew what the little one was right. He had someone to watch over him.

Shadow Dragon gently patted Nyx's head, smiling at her: "You're right about one thing, little one. I had someone to watch over me." Nyx smiled. Shadow Dragon smiled as well, "I had some ponies from my past and present in watching over me, and especially you, Nyx."

Shadow Dragon gently patted Nyx's head, making her giggled happily. Nyx smiled, looking at him, seeing him a gentle pony in her eyes.

"Come on," said Nyx, heading towards the door. Shadow Dragon looked at Nyx, smiling at her. She squeaked and squealed happily and cutely, "Mummy is waiting for you downstairs. Once we're done, then we're gonna give you a proper tour on Ponyville."

Shadow Dragon smiled, gotten off from his bed. Without his armor, he followed Nyx. They headed out of the room. They walked on the stairs to the ground level.

Both of them headed to the west wing's dining table. They looked at Twilight and Spike, setting their breakfast on the table. Nyx galloped towards her mother, giving her a hug. Twilight hugged her back. Spike smiled.

Shadow Dragon breathed in ease and relief, watching Twilight and her children being together and loving with each other. He really wished he had that before...

* * *

Approaching to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight, Spike and Nyx took Shadow Dragon for a first tour. It was a first place Twilight and Spike came and met Applejack and her family...

**"YEE-HAW!"** A familiar voice shouted.

Twilight smiled, knew who it belonged to. She looked on her far east, watching Applejack, using her back leg, bucking the tree hard. Apples rained down on three baskets hard. Applejack smirked in impress.

Twilight, Spike, Nyx and Shadow Dragon approached Applejack from her back.

"Hey, Applejack," greeted Twilight.

Applejack turned and smiled at her friends, "Howdy there, Twilight, Spike and Nyx." She looked at Shadow Dragon looked around of his surroundings, looking impressed and amazed by Apple's crops and fields. Applejack smiled, "I see you brought Mr. Shadow Dragon for a tour."

Twilight nodded her head. Applejack scoffed happily, expecting this to happen, "I knew it." She approached Shadow Dragon, shaking his hoof gently, "Howdy, Shadow Dragon, hope you enjoy of visiting my farm."

Shadow Dragon smiled, shaking hers, feeling her grip strong and mighty, "Wow." Both Applejack and Shadow Dragon departed their hooves from shaking. He commented: "That was quite a strength you had there, Applejack. I never met someone that strong."

Applejack smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Come on, I want you to meet my folks."

Applejack guided Shadow Dragon to Apple Barn-House, seeing her family: Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were outside.

Apple Bloom gasped in surprise, "It's him! That's him, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh!" She bounced and pointed at Shadow Dragon. She galloped towards him, followed by Granny Smith and Big Macintosh. She bounced happily in front of him, "Nice to see you dropping by, Mr. Shadow Dragon!"

Shadow Dragon smiled gently, "It's nice to see you here too, Apple Bloom."

Applejack pointed at Big Macintosh, making introduction: "That would be my big brother: Big Macintosh, or we call him, Big Mac." Big Mac smiled, nodded his head. She pointed Granny Smith, "And that would be my grandmother: Granny Smith."

Granny Smith smiled, looking at Shadow Dragon's face closely and even his body shape. She smiled, making comments: "My, my, Applejack wasn't joking around when she said you're strong, and she means it." Granny Smith hummed softly, looking at Shadow Dragon's body shape. She smiled, "It might not be farming work, but you sure got some serious exercise shaping up and going."

Big Mac nodded his head, "Eeyup!"

Shadow Dragon chuckled lightly, "Thank you for comments, Ms. Granny Smith and Si Big Mac." He cleared his throat, "You don't need to give me good comments."

Applejack waved his comments off, nudging Shadow Dragon's belly, "Oh, don't be modest like Twilight was." Twilight blushed, hearing of what Applejack had said. She continued, "Besides, you're gonna love our apples. They're good and nutritious."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I can't wait."

Big Mac brought some foods, made the apples: apple pie, grape juice, apple juice, salad and so on for Shadow Dragon in trying and tasting. He's going to enjoy it...

* * *

Shadow Dragon smiled in impress, following Twilight, Spike and Nyx, heading back to town square of Ponyville. He had never tasted the delicious apples before in his life, and especially when drinking her Apple Cider.

"I must say," said Shadow Dragon, took Twilight's attention to him, "Your friend did well in farming."

Twilight smiled, "Why, thank you. Now we are about to meet-!"

**_SLAMMED!_**

Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Spike gasped in shock. They turned to their right, seeing Twilight was on the ground, while a familiar rainbow mane and tail of cyan Pegasus on top of her.

Rainbow Dash shook her head gently. She stood up, and moved aside. She looked down. Her eyes shrunken into smaller size as the bean. She chuckled uneasily, seeing Twilight slowly got up and giving her annoyance to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smiled uneasily, "Sorry there, Twilight."

"That was amazing, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted. Everyone turned and found Scootaloo riding her scooter towards them. She jumped off of it, and landed on the ground. She smiled, "You should see it! Rainbow Dash, do this! Swoosh!" Scootaloo moved her right hoof shooting straight to left.

"And then this!" Scootaloo shot her right hoof to back right. Scootaloo shoot her right hoof to the front. "And then now! That was amazing!"

Nyx giggled happily, "Eeyup. Rainbow Dash is still amazing as always."

Twilight groaned in annoyance, glaring at Rainbow Dash, "I swear if I weren't your friend, I would have pound you to the ground!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly, "Lighten up, Twilight. It's not the end of the world, you know." She waved her hoof at Twilight, "So, quit worrying."

Shadow Dragon had his eyes rolled up in amusement, chuckled lightly, "Your friend had a spite image of an old friend of mine. He too quite enjoy in running and speeding."

Rainbow Dash turned to Shadow Dragon, "Nice to see you dropping by. What you like to do?"

Twilight cleared her throat, "I'm just taking him for a tour. So," She gave a wink at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, care to tell him of what you can do?"

Rainbow Dash smirked and scoffed, "What I can do?" She chuckled out loud, "You are talking to a Wonderbolt! I did impossible things in my life, and especially Rainbow Sonicboom!"

Shadow Dragon arched his eyes at Rainbow Dash while hummed, "Interesting... I always thought it's just the myth. Would you care to show me one?"

"You're asking Rainbow Dash about her Rainbow Sonicboom?" She asked. Shadow Dragon nodded his head. Scootaloo scoffed.

"Come on, pal! You're messing with one wrong mare."

Shadow Dragon smiled, shaking his head, "I don't doubt on it, but wish to see it."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Be my guess!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to the sky high up, before turning to her back. She flew straight down to the ground in high speed. During her descending, her body glowed and had some static-like in rainbow colors around her, charging lots of electrical and energy within her. She charged and headed straight down hard and quick, breaking through a sound barrier like shooting a bullet at the wall.

**_BOOM!_**

Her mane glowed while waving out like a flapping flag. Rainbow Dash flew up to the sky, making a spiral on the sky for few times.

Twilight, Nyx, Spike, Scootaloo and Shadow Dragon looked and awed in impress, looking at Rainbow Dash's performance.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, giving a smirk to Shadow Dragon, "What do you think?"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Impressive. You weren't lying of what you had said."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Rainbow Dash never lied and betrayed anyone and any of her best friends."

"I don't doubt it."

"Well, see ya, guys. I needed head out for a while. See ya!"

Rainbow Dash put Scootaloo on her back while the little filly held her scooter tightly. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo headed off. Twilight, Spike, Nyx and Shadow Dragon smiled at the event.

"You had a loyal ally," Shadow Dragon commented.

"Thanks," Twilight said, she turned to Carousel Boutique, "Come on, it's to see a friend of mine, Rarity."

Twilight headed off. Shadow Dragon, Spike and Nyx followed Twilight to Carousel Boutique.

* * *

Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Spike entered the Carousel Boutique, seeing a place of beauty, clean and shimmering fashion workshop.

From her drawing the paper, Sweetie Belle looked up, squeaked cutely. She stood up and waved at her friends, "Hey girls! Glad you visit us." She bowed before Shadow Dragon, "Welcome, sir Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon smiled and bowed before Sweetie Belle, "Why thank you, lady Sweetie Belle." He cleared his throat gently, "To what clothes do you have for me to try."

"Oh, you will like this one, Mr. Shadow Dragon." The familiar voice said. Rarity came down from the stairs, with some clothes. She continued, "And Trust me! You're going to like this one!"

Rarity squeaked happily before going dramatic mannered: "It's perfect! Stupendous! Beautiful! Undeniable! Acceptable! Greatness! Or best of all - BEST. THING. EVER. HAPPENED!"

Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement. Spike had his eyes popping out in hearts shaped, looking at Rarity.

Shadow Dragon arched his eyes at Spike and Rarity's behavior. What was that about?

Nyx giggled, "Rarity is always a Drama Queen and Spike was in love with Rarity."

Shadow Dragon chuckled lightly, "I understand. Love is in the air. That was surprising."

Rarity approached to Shadow Dragon, levitating the navy Kung Fu Suit and white pants in front of him, "I would like you to try this."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Of course." Shadow Dragon took them, and headed straight to the dressing retail room. He put on them gently for the moment. He came out, dressing his navy Kung Fu Suit. He looked at it carefully, while smiling at it. He smiled gently, commented: "That was impressive suit you made, Rarity. How did you -?"

Rarity waved off, "It's quite simple, darling."

"Darling? I'm not your coltfriend. I don't wish to make some ponies angry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, my friend," said Rarity. She explained, "I've call most of my friends 'darling' for several times. You have nothing to worry about."

Spike nodded his head, "Besides, I'm not mad or angry about it. No worry, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, in understanding of what Spike and Rarity had said. He continued looking at his dress. Seeing his navy Kung Fu suit, it felt like it was given from yesterday... By someone... important to him...

A faint image on his head appeared. _The Gray Earth Pony with gray and white mane in golden headwear and tail and his Cutie Mark was Yin-Yang Symbol with five cards: red, blue, green, brown and yellow, dressed in white Chinese robe, giving a present to a young Shadow Dragon. He opened it. A Kung Fu Suit. He took it up. Shadow Dragon looked at the Gray Earth Pony, who shown his kind smile at him. Shadow Dragon wore and dressed it up. He worn his Kung Fu Suit and smiled happily. The Gray Earth Pony smiled._

Shadow Dragon's tears came out and flow it down. Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Nyx and Sweetie Belle noticed it.

"Shadow Dragon?" Twilight asked in concern. Shadow Dragon turned to her. She asked: "Are you okay? You were crying..."

Shadow Dragon gasped, realizing his tears coming out, quickly wiped them off. He breathed in concern, explained, "Forgive me..." Twilight, Rarity, Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Spike looked confuse and concern. He continued, "This suit... It reminds of a gift from someone I cared..."

Twilight and her friends looked surprise and shook. Shadow Dragon continued, "My father... He gave it to me when I was colt. But now..." He breathed in upset, "He's gone. This suit... was my own memory to remember about him."

Rarity smiled gently, understanding of what Shadow Dragon was talking about, said: "If you want it so much, I allow you to take it. Free charge."

Shadow Dragon gasped, "But Miss Rarity -!"

"I insist. After all, you are a gentle and generous pony I ever met."

Shock and surprise, Shadow Dragon did not believe what he had heard, but then again he knew that Rarity represented as Wielder of Element of Generosity for no reason. He bowed before Rarity, "Thank you so much, Miss Rarity."

Rarity smiled, "Always been my pleasure, darling."

Twilight giggled gently, "Come on, Shadow Dragon. We've got two more to deal with."

Twilight took Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Spike out from Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Rarity and Sweetie Belle waved them.

* * *

Arriving at Fluttershy's Cottage, Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Spike and Nyx spotted Fluttershy feeding birds with a seed on their birdhouses on the trees. Fluttershy turned to her back, found her friends were on the ground, smiling at her. She smiled back at them, flapping, landing on the ground gently.

"Oh hi there," said Fluttershy, gently and softly.

"Hey there, Fluttershy," greeted Twilight Sparkle, "Feeding animals?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, turning her attention at Shadow Dragon, who waved at her. He smiled at her. She blushed, covering herself behind her mane like a curtain. Twilight sighed, approaching her, "It's okay, Fluttershy. Shadow Dragon is harmless, remember?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Oh, I understand, Twilight. It's just that I'm -!"

"Shy?" Twilight asked, knew the answer well. Fluttershy nodded her head. She smiled, "It's okay. He won't bite you. Just say hi."

Shy and scared, Fluttershy looked at Shadow Dragon, who remained calm and firm. She squeaked cutely and innocently, spoke softly, "Hi..."

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat gently before he spoke softly: "Hi..."

Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "Did you just say softly to me?"

"What else need to do?"

"Well... It's just that -" Feeling shy and scared, Fluttershy hesitantly said, "No one had difficult in hearing me."

"You have nothing to worry about. I have experience in meeting some shy ponies before. And I try to be gentle."

Fluttershy squealed happily and in pleased, "Thank you." She paused in giving some thought. She smiled, "Would you like to feed my animals?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I would love too, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy passed the basket of birdseed to Shadow Dragon. Fluttershy whistled in bird mannered, getting the bids' attention.

Heard of Fluttershy's whistle, they flew and flapped their wings down, landing on her head, back and wings. She turned to Shadow Dragon.

Shadow Dragon smiled, taking some birdseed out with his right hoof, held it in front of the birds. The birds bounced softly towards at his hoof. Before they could do anything, they gasped in shock, seeing something about Shadow Dragon, they squealed out loud. They quickly flew up back to their nests and birdhouses.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike and Nyx looked shock and concern, seeing birds squealed in fear and flew back to their nests and birdhouse. Shadow Dragon looked upset, knew this would happen again, breathed in upset.

Fluttershy approached to Shadow Dragon, "Oh... I am terribly sorry about this. I don't know what was wrong with birds. They usually never be shy and scared around with some ponies until today."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "They feared me. That's simple enough."

Twilight patted Shadow Dragon's back, "Oh, don't be silly." She gave a smile to him, making him smile weakly. She continued, "Besides, give them a chance. I'm sure they'll get around soon."

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah. Not all birds love me before since I was a dragon."

Nyx nodded her head, "Come on, we've got one last visit to go."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Nyx and Spike took Shadow Dragon, turning back, to another location.

* * *

Arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Fluttershy, Nyx, Spike and Shadow Dragon entered it, while looking around of them. It was dark place. No sign of complains nor chatting. Not a visible lights too. No ponies to be found.

Shadow Dragon gave a suspicious looks around, "What's going on? Where's everypony?"

Twilight hummed gently, "I wonder..."

Lights turned on!

"SURPRISE!" Ponies shouted, happy, joy and pleased.

Blowouts blown and whistled out! Pop Maker popped! Ponies cheered in joy and happiness! The banner called: 'Welcome to Ponyville, Shadow Dragon'.

Shadow Dragon looked shock and surprise, "I didn't know you actually set a party for welcoming committee."

"That's because it is!" The voice boomed happily. Shadow Dragon yelped in surprise, turning his back, finding Pinkie Pie smiling at him. She bounced happily for few times. "Don't you love it?! You loved it?! It's great and amazing thing you ever had! And trust me! It's the best welcoming party you ever had! And trust me, any party you want, Pinkie Pie is on the job!"

Shadow Dragon looked surprise yet shock. How did the Earth Pony get here? And more importantly, how the hell she complete the preparation? And why is it the party for welcoming guest?

Twilight, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike approached to Shadow Dragon.

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly, approaching Shadow Dragon, commented, "Pinkie Pie is always random. You just need to get used to it."

"Uhm-hum," Rarity nodded her head, "But that is the reason why she was the best party planner in Ponyville."

"Even she doesn't make a sense," Applejack added. She snickered, "Just a little warning. Don't make Pinkie Pie angry."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Three rules to be exact. Make sure you don't make her angry. One, don't brake Pinkie Promise. Two, don't her birthday party. Three, don't call her mad cupcake killer, otherwise, she'll go berserk."

"_For-ever..._" Pinkie said creepily and spookiness, making Shadow Dragon looking at her, with his surprise and wondering looks. She smiled happily, "Well, enjoy your 'Welcome to Ponyville, Shadow Dragon'. Enjoy it while you're still can! La-la-la-la!"

Mane Five giggled happily. Spike took big blue crystal and ate it in one big gulped. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Nyx met up with their best and remaining members: Dinky Doo, Twist and Pipsqueak, having the next planning about their Cutie Mark hunting. Ponies chatted happily with each other.

Shadow Dragon, amazed, looking and watching so many ponies were having fun and enjoying each other's company. He breathed in and out calmly, feeling it were yesterday to remember in having fun. He hadn't felt it for a long time ago. He wished they and his someone special be here...

Twilight approached Shadow Dragon, gently touched his shoulder, gaining his attention, "Hey, are you okay?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Yes, Princess Twilight. I'm fine. It's just that..." He sighed, "I haven't felt this since some time ago. How I wish to go back to that time..."

"You must have miss your family and friends so much."

"Yes... I really do miss them so much. I really wish they were here."

Twilight sighed, knew how Shadow Dragon felt, unable to see his family and friends in time, wishing them to be here to be with him. She too thought of that. She wished her parents were here. She wished her older brother to be here. She wished she could spend some time with them too.

Twilight smiled, knew that her family may not be with her, she had someone or some ponies to be with her.

Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon, "Even so... you still had some of us." Shadow Dragon looked at her. She smiled, "You may not have your family or friends to be here. But you still have us as your friends. After all, Ponyville welcomes anyone to be here for fun and friends."

Shadow Dragon thought of the moment, before he smiled, "Perhaps, you were right, Twilight." He bowed before her, "Thank you, your highness."

Twilight groaned angrily, "I told you before not to call me that."

He gasped, "Forgive me!"

She giggled happily. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other again.

_**ZING!**_

Both of their eyes had passing lights across their pupils of eyeballs. They both looked shock and surprise, looking at each other.

'It happen again!' Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle thought in shock.

They both shook their heads hard, refusing let their heads be clouded. They looked at each other, smiling.

Twilight smiled, "Excuse me, Shadow Dragon. Would you mind dancing with me?"

Shadow Dragon thought of the moment, wondering if he would do it. He breathed in and out, knowing that he had to move on, and it was pointless to think of the pass. Shadow Dragon bowed, "I would be honor, Princess."

Twilight giggled. She and Shadow Dragon danced around for three times, before they danced in tango style. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike smiled in watching on the event.

Nyx smiled, "It looks like mummy likes him."

Spike chuckled lightly, "I wonder if Twilight had crush on him."

"You will never know."

The party continued. Twilight and Shadow Dragon continued dancing throughout the party. Mane Five were having fun and their times. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike continued watching on the event. It looks like nothing has gone wrong...

* * *

Further away from Sugarcube Corner of Ponyville, on top of the hill, a white Unicorn with gentle red short mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Disco and Black shoes, using his binocular, in spying someone: Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle dancing around. Greenish pale and a bit muscular Earth Pony with dark greenish messy mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was rat wore black suit and another was a pale Pegasus with black straught yet spiky mane and his Cutie Mark was golden shades wore both shades and black jacket, were behind of him.

The white Unicorn turned to his crew, said proudly: "Got him on my sight, Clumsy Rat and Shades."

Clumsy Rat shrugged, "What are we gonna do?"

"Call the boss, DJ Red?" Shades asked.

DJ Red smirked, and nodded his head. He, Clumsy Rat and Shades headed out, meeting up with their 'boss' about it.

On another hill, further away from DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades, the gray Earth Pony, using his telescope, also spied on Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle, and another Earth Pony was in navy with black spiky mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was black dragon's head in circle, was behind of him.

"Was it him, Uncle Tao?" The blue Earth Pony asked in concern, feeling concern and wondering of his uncle's doing.

Tao breathed in and out, removing his telescope from spying. He turned to his nephew and said, "Yes, Dragon Kick. It was him."

"After so many years, we've found him at last."

"Yes, we did, indeed. There is no doubt of it. He hasn't cause a trouble since the day he had arrived here."

"What are we going to do?" Dragon Kick asked in concern, yet he knew that both him and his uncle must make a report about it. "Should we report it back?"

Tao turned to him, shaking his head, "No." Dragon Kick looked surprise and shock. Tao walked out, passing his nephew, "He deserve the second chance. It's best not to interfere. No more suffering. No more distraction. No more past. He needs peace. And only she can."

Dragon Kick sighed, turning to his uncle, "I hope so, uncle."

Tao nodded his head, "Me too, Dragon Kick."

Dragon Kick followed Tao, heading and walking away from

Who were those guys? What were they talking about? What? Why? And How? Mystery around Shadow Dragon continues...

_To be continue..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1) This chapter was inspired by both 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 Episode 1: Friendship is Magic' and 'Ben's First Day Chapter 2' tour.


	4. C3: The Haunted Darkness

**Chapter 3: The Haunted Darkness**

Days had been passing by since Shadow Dragon's staying over Ponyville...

Within the Council of Friendship Chamber, Twilight and her remaining friends, sitting on their throne chairs, had discussion of the next plans.

"So, girls," Twilight spoke up, as the head of Council of Friendship, "Anything else we should discuss of the matters? Any crisis to deal with? Any royal visits? Any entertainment needs to deal with?"

Rainbow shrugged, "Nothing much to do, yet."

Applejack nodded her head, "You said it. Sweet Apple Acres is in best and good with the crops, farms and barns. Carousal Boutique is in good condition with clothing. Weather Patrol are in secure. Animals are in safe hooves by Fluttershy. And of course, Sugarcube Corner is in good shape for celebrating ponies' parties."

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARTY! WELCOME PARTY! THANK YOU PARTY! SUPER DUPER CELEBRATION PARTY! HOLIDAY PARTY! CHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCK!"** Pinkie Pie screamed and squealed happily.

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed. I'd say that everything is under control. Nothing has gone wrong."

Fluttershy nodded her head gently, "No complains from ponies, except Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Bully problem from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon again?" Rainbow Dash asked in bore mannered. Fluttershy nodded her head gently. She groaned angrily, "Seriously... Don't those Snotty Duo ever quit? It's boring and annoying."

"I agreed," agreed Rarity, "Some ponies need to teach them a lesson."

Applejack smirked, "Now, don't you worry. I'm sure their parents and especially their fillies know who they're messing with. Everything will be fine."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I guess nothing else to discuss about. I could rest at ease for now." Mane Five looked at her. Twilight gave the odd look, asked: "What?! You've got some suggestion to think of? I won't mind in listening."

Rarity winked at Twilight, "Why not taking a day off? I mean, we haven't done so since Tirek's rampaging and making our first Council of Friendship for the first time. So, why don't we go to Manehattan? I wish to see Coco. I wonder how is she doing with her new work than Suri."

Pinkie Pie nodded her head, "Yeah! Like going to Tenochtitlan Bastion! We could see Daring Do! Or Cheese, he's doing a special birthday party for her!"

"Seabreeze's home. I wish to talk with him again, so I could teach him more about kindness." Fluttershy suggested. She squeaked meekly, "If you don't mind."

"Oh, we could check out on Wonderbolts," said Rainbow Dash. She smirked happily, looking at Pinkie's suggestion, "But we could check out on Daring Do and Cheese about it."

Applejack nodded her head, "Well, I could check out on Silver Shill of what he's doing. I'm hoping nothing wrong with him." She then looked at Twilight Sparkle, "But we leave it to Twilight to decide."

Twilight hummed gently, having some thoughts, putting her hoof on her chin, "Well... I was thinking on checking Discord. I want to see his result of helping ponies. But..." Mane Five looked at her closely, waiting for Twilight's answer. She smiled, "I think we should visit of our family and friends. Check on them of how are they. I haven't talk with my family, Cadance or Shining Armor since Tirek's Rampage. All in favor?"

Mane Five thought of what Twilight's suggestion, thinking of visiting the ponies they helped and their families, they smiled. They raised their hooves up.

Twilight smiled, raising and slamming the judge hammer gently, "Opinion Approved."

Mane Five smiled, and nodded their heads.

Pinkie gasped, "Should we bring Spike and Nyx on the trip?"

Twilight thought of the moment, sighed, "No. Nyx had some project to deal with. Spike might need to seat back for some library duty. It was going to be a long way." She smiled, "After all, who would have been a better foalsitter for those two than just any of us?"

Mane Five looked at each other, wondering of who would be responsible of looking after Spike and Nyx? Big Mac and Granny Smith can't since they had Apple Bloom to look after, as well as their barn and farm. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were with them for now. The Cakes had business to deal with. Cheerilee had some work to deal with. Who else?

They gasped together, looking at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled and nodded her head. They looked at each other, nodded their heads. They know who was fit for the job.

* * *

At the Library Section, Shadow Dragon dusted off some dust from the books, while listening to Princess Twilight's proposal and suggestion. Shadow Dragon gasped in concern, heard of what she had asked.

He turned to her, "Your highness! Are you certain?" Twilight smiled. Shadow Dragon chuckled uneasily, before he said, hesitantly and concern, "I - I'm - I'm - honored, your highness!" He slipped on the books behind him, falling his flank to the ground hard. He shook his head gently, he continued, "Of course - I can handle some chores and duties. But foals and dragon? I'm not so sure. I do not wish to anger you if anything had happen to them."

Twilight giggled in amusement, "I'm sure you can handle it. I'm not asking very much." She approached him, sweeping and dusting some dusts off from his mane. She continued, "I could ask my friend, Flash to look after them." She sighed, helping Shadow Dragon stood up while continued, "But he's from Crystal Empire. I don't know who else to look after them. I can't just ask Discord to look because I'm visiting him and he was busy doing 'some entertainment' and apology for betraying the Equestria. My brother and sister-in-law were at Crystal Empire."

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment, knew what Twilight had said is true. He sighed, "I guess I'm the only pony you can trust." He bowed and kneed down before Twilight Sparkle, "I would be honor to fulfill my obligation."

Twilight giggled, "Just said, a favor. Thank you."

Twilight helped Shadow Dragon up from his bowing. She smiled at him. Her smile made his heart beat, he scratched his mane gently while smiled back at her and had blush on his face. He had not seen it for a long time ago.

* * *

Outside of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Twilight, had her books and supplies packed on her saddlebag, smiling at both Shadow Dragon and Spike, saying her farewell to them.

"So, are you certain that you can handle it?" Twilight asked, making sure her friends to be well prepared for their duty. She continued, "Foalsitting Nyx won't be easy, and especially Spike. This dragon will be greedy if he gets too much of stuffs."

"Hey," Spike protested, annoyed by Twilight's "I'm not that problem anymore. I hadn't become that big nasty dragon since some times ago."

Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement, giggled, "I know, Spikey-Wikey." She touched on his cheeks for three times, like he was a baby. Spike giggled happily. Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon, "Can I count on you handle this?"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Understand, Princess. You do not had to worry. I've been some experience in battles and chores. Handling and foalsitting Nyx won't be problem."

Glad and happy, Twilight smiled, know someone she can count on in protecting and taking care of Nyx. She said, "Thank you, Shadow Dragon." She turned to the front while looking and waving at both Shadow Dragon and Spike, "I'll see you and others, a week later."

Shadow Dragon and Spike cried, waved at Twilight Sparkle, "We'll be fine."

Twilight smiled, waving at Shadow Dragon and Spike, turning to her friends. She approached to them before headed off to Ponyville Train Station.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Spike walking on the streets of Ponyville, heading to the Ponyville's Schoolhouse, picking Nyx up.

Shadow Dragon looked at Spike, "Spike..." Spike looked up at Shadow Dragon. He asked, "If you are a dragon, weren't you supposed to stay with your family? And I meant dragons?"

Spike sighed, "I knew you're going to ask that." Shadow Dragon raised his right eyebrow at Spike in surprise and suspicious. Spike continued, "Well, I wasn't sure who were my family. But I can tell you this one. When I hatched from the egg, I've got no family, no father, no mother or brothers or even grandparents. Just myself. It makes me so lonely. I hate being lonely."

Shadow Dragon looked down, feeling sorry and pity for Spike. He too felt that before. Spike continued, "But then, Twilight, she was the first pony I've seen in my life." He sniffed, having a watery drips coming out from his eyes, continued, "She always has been on my side since the day I was born. And I'm glad to have her. She was the best."

Shadow Dragon smiled, nodded his head, understanding of Spike's memory, "What do you see Twilight in your eyes?"

Spike sighed while smiling, feeling proud and happy about Twilight, said: "If I had to be honest, she was more like a mother to me."

"I see. And I believe Nyx seen her as mother too when she was adopted?"

"_Technically_, biological mother," said Spike. Shadow Dragon gave the surprise look at Spike as he continued, "Well, it happen some years ago, she was Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation and supposed to bring darkness and night to the world. But because of Twilight's teaching and kindness, Nyx became close and chose to be free."

Shadow Dragon looked surprise and shock of what Spike had said. He wished he could do the same feeling as Nyx was, yet felt proud of it. Shadow Dragon and Spike continued walking towards, reaching to the Schoolhouse. Entering the Schoolhouse, Shadow Dragon and Spike gasped, looking at Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Bullies?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Spike sighed, "Yeah... Those two snotty brats. What should we do?"

Shadow Dragon approached to the fillies, "Teaching them a lesson." He approached between Cutie Mark Crusaders and Snotty Duo. He asked gently, "Excuse, fillies. Care to explain on what is going on?"

"She started the fight again!" Apple Bloom explained angrily. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded her head. "She insulted Nyx, calling her 'Nightmare Moon' for destroying and ruining lives that she should stay with Tirek at Tartarus!"

"Yeah, she deserved it since she tried to bring ruins to our world!" Diamond Tiara shouted angrily. She huffed angrily, "It's not like she's special. She is a troublemaker."

Silver Spoon nodded her head, "Indeed. After all, she's a bad guy like Queen Chrysalis and Tirek."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggled cruelly and evilly.

Sweetie Belle groaned angrily, "Hey, watch it! She's a hero!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo shouted angrily, "What do you know of Nyx?! She saved our lives when Nightmare More Incident!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon huffed angrily, "As if we care! Once an evil, always an evil!"

Nyx groaned angrily. She was about to argue, but stopped and looked down in shame and pain, felt that everything those brats had said was true. She was the Nightmare Moon Reincarnated. She will never be good or anything else.

Shadow Dragon came in between Nyx, glanced at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who looked surprise yet curious. He asked, "Tell me... Why are you persecuted on the young ponies who possessed no Cutie Mark and even the one who risked her life in saving her home?"

Nyx gasped in surprise, "Mr. Shadow Dragon?"

Diamond Tiara huffed, "Do you want to know why?" Shadow Dragon glared at her, with his stern and angry looks. She continued, "Blank flanks are useless and it means they have no future and talents. And trust me," showing her Cutie Mark in front of him, she continued, "This is the prove that I had talents. And I am special than anyone else."

"And so am I," Silver Spoon smiled. She grunted angrily, "I was so angry that Princess Twilight chose Blank Flank Crusaders. Why?"

"Indeed," agreed Diamond Tiara, "They're just blank flanks. They're nothing but problems and troublemakers. I wonder why?"

"That's because..." Shadow Dragon said, "They earned something more than just Cutie Mark." Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock, and even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. What could he mean of that? Shadow Dragon continued, "Friendship..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped and looked in shock and surprise.

Diamond Tiara huffed, "What's that gotta to do with us?"

Silver Spoon nodded her head, "Yeah. What's that gotta to do with our talents?"

"Everything..." Shadow Dragon answered. Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise yet confuse of what he had said. He continued, "If you treasured your friendship and lessons very well, then you will gain the true meaning of talents. Talents do not come from Cutie Marks, but from within of their strengths, abilities and hearts. This is something that you had lacked the most."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped in shock, yet angry. How dare he insulted them?! They were the richest, greatest and special than anypony and even had their own Cutie Marks. Diamond Tiara groaned angrily.

"How dare you -?!"

"If you are truly talented and special, then stop abusing your powers and Cutie Marks over something that is not worth to you. After all, don't you think you wasted enough time from this nonsense argument and bullies?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon paused in shock and scared. How could a pony like him lectured them like he was their parents?! Shadow Dragon glared at them, "Now listen carefully, ladies. If you don't stop bullying, I can assure you that I won't be so pleasant pony. Understand?"

Threatened and scared, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon nodded their heads. They quickly headed off. Shadow Dragon shrugged while scoffed lightly, turning back to Cutie Mark Crusaders, who looked both shock and surprise. He looked surprise and concern. Before he could say, they screamed happily. He yelped in surprise by their screaming.

"That is so cool!" Spike commented.

"That is amazing!" Apple Bloom commented. "Wow, you defended us! Other than, Miss Cheerilee and our family. But you help us!"

"That was so sweet of you!" agreed Sweetie Belle, squeakily.

"Totally awesome," Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "You're kinda remind of us Babs Seed helping us."

Nyx smiled, nuzzling Shadow Dragon's right hoof, "Thank you, Mr. Shadow Dragon for everything," She squeaked lightly, "and even my Nightmare Moon part."

Shadow Dragon smiled, patted on Nyx's head gently, "No worries, Nyx. After all, you were given a second chance for redemption. So, don't waste it, okay?"

Nyx smiled, "Okay!"

Shadow Dragon smiled, turned to his back, "Alright then, let's get going."

Nyx nodded her head. She turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, waving and saying goodbye to them. She turned back and followed Shadow Dragon and Spike, heading back to the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom.

* * *

Three to Five days later...

Shadow Dragon, Spike and Nyx had been dealing with the minor situation and even the ruling the town, thought Nyx was Twilight's daughter and considered to be a princess, and yet they had managed to deal with the situation such as books, helping citizens' problems and even looking after the home. He often took them out for foods and drinks, headed to the park and visiting their friends for games, planning and party.

Within The Writing Room of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Shadow Dragon taught Nyx about the language, culture and history of Land of Ma, while Spike swept some dust off. With the last lesson completed, Nyx closed the book. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Shadow Dragon," Nyx thanked, "You're a good teacher, just like my mummy."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It is my honor. I wouldn't mind you calling me 'Shadow Dragon'."

Nyx smiled happily. **_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_** Shadow Dragon, Nyx and Spike turned to their backs, looking at the door sounded by knocks, wondering of who could been disturbing. Coming out from Living Room, Spike headed straight to the entrance. Pulling the door open, he got himself slammed to the wall. Three ponies came in, shouted happily. Spike came out from the wall, glaring at three ponies.

Shadow Dragon and Nyx came out from the Living Room. Shadow Dragon gasped in concern, upon looking at three ponies. What the heck were they doing? Spotting Nyx greeted the guests, Shadow Dragon put his hoof in front of her, stopping her from going to the front. Nyx looked confuse yet concern.

Shadow Dragon approached to the front, while glaring at three ponies, "What are you three doing?"

DJ Red gasped, "Aw man. We're hurt! I thought we were friends." Shadow Dragon groaned angrily, making him to yelped, "I meant comrades. You do realize that we're still buddies since we work and help you."

"You are not welcome here." Shadow Dragon snarled at DJ Red, making him yelped in fear. Both Spike and Nyx looked confuse yet concern of the situation, and especially involving an angry pony. He continued, "I thought you would understand of leaving me alone. You knew that I would not be part of it again. And I meant it. I will not be part of it!"

Clumsy whistled gently and softly, waving his hooves in front of him, "Chill, boss. It's not like we had a choice. You know our big boss wouldn't let you go."

"And trust us, we really want to leave you alone," admitted Shades before he continued, "But he wouldn't forgive you for what you had done for some years ago. And you know that much of what happen next."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his eyes at three ponies with his anger and hatred, making them to gulp in concern. He glared at them, "The answer is no."

DJ Red sighed in disappointment, "I tried, boss. I really tried."

He took something from his white jacket. He held a mysterious weapon, made out of metal unlikely weapons ponies had encountered, aiming at Shadow Dragon. Clumsy Rat and Shades did the same thing. Spike and Nyx yelped in concern and fear. Shadow Dragon remained calm and firm, narrowing and glaring his eyes at him.

"I'm really sorry. This is the only way to get to you," painfully yet regret, DJ Red said. He hissed angrily, "One last chance."

Shadow Dragon slowly backed away. Noticing the flower vase, he quickly grabbed it and threw it on DJ Red's muzzle hard, making him randomly shooting on the rooftop for three times.

Clumsy Rat and Shades quickly aimed at Shadow Dragon. He turned to his behind; both Nyx and Spike. With haste in his speed, he quickly scooped both of them on his back. **_BANG!_** The pillar was hit into a small hole. Clumsy Rat and Shades blasted their mysterious weapons at Shadow Dragon, who galloped to the back, a kitchen. Few purplish lasers-like passing from their weapons. Some hit the walls, pillars and ceilings of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, others almost and tried to hit Shadow Dragon, who quickly jumped up high, sliding forward ahead, and whirled himself around while grabbing Nyx and Spike tight before entering the kitchen's entrance.

Escape from the blasts, Shadow Dragon, using his mouth, took both Spike and Nyx by their tails. He jumped over the kitchen's table to its back. He landed on the ground hard. He gasped in shock and concern.

"Wow..." Spike and Nyx said in shock.

Shadow Dragon turned to both Spike and Nyx, said: "Listen carefully, I want you two remained here at all cost. No matter what happen, don't come out until I say so. Do you understand me?"

With Spike and Nyx nodding, Shadow Dragon grabbed the edge of the table, he jumped over the table. He charged at once.

DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades gasped in shock and fear, blasting their weapons at Shadow Dragon. He jumped up and hovered over the first wave of blasting, and landed on the ground. Second wave blasted, making Shadow Dragon dodged and evaded the attacks by moving aside, jumping over or using tools deflected the attacks. Third wave blasted, making him in sliding down to his hideout: table, pillar and stairs from the attacks.

They quickly removed small canisters of purplish diamonds-like out; taking the next to place. Shadow Dragon charged in. He jumped up and kicked on DJ Red's face hard to the ground. Clumsy Rat punched on Shadow Dragon's head, making him to dodge down. Shadow Dragon kicked on Clumsy Rat's below muzzle hard, before punching on his chest hard before kicking his chest hard. Shades punched from Shadow Dragon's back, he dodged down before swiping his leg against Shades' legs, dropping down to the ground hard.

DJ Red got up, before punching and kicking for four times against Shadow Dragon, who kept on backing back and back for few times. Clumsy Rat punched on Shadow Dragon's head hard, but Shadow Dragon grabbed his enemy's arm, using Clumsy Rat's arm, blocked top, middle and bottom. Shadow Dragon pushed Clumsy Rat's arm against DJ Red's hoof up, he then punched on DJ's chest for three times, before kicked on him back. Shades charged in, with his thrusting punch from back. Shadow Dragon pulled Clumsy Rat to his back, got hit by Shade's punch. Shadow Dragon swung him up and high, and around against Shades's head for few times. He slammed Clumsy Rat on Shade's body to the ground hard.

DJ Red jumped on Shadow Dragon's back, making him groaned in anger and annoyance. DJ Red punched on his head for few times. Shadow Dragon yelped in pain. Clumsy Rat and Shades got up and punched on Shadow Dragon's chest for few times. With Clumsy Rat and Shades giving final punches against Shadow Dragon's chest, he quick grabbed their hooves, before raising and slapping them against DJ Red's sides hard, making him letting go of grabbing on Shadow Dragon's neck. Shadow Dragon jumped up high, making three ponies lifted up. Shadow Dragon kicked against DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades body and heads . He gave the final kick against three ponies' chest hard to the entrance hard. They moaned in pain.

Shadow Dragon panted, tirelessly and pain. He had not done it for a long time. Nyx and Spike came out from the kitchen, heading straight to Shadow Dragon, checking on him, to see whether he was okay or not. Shadow Dragon gave them a weak smile.

Shadow Dragon glared at DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades, who were moaning and groaning in pain. They slowly got up. He glared at them, with his anger.

"Get out!" Shadow Dragon ordered angrily. DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades yelped in fear and concern, his yelling had sent shivers to their spines. He continued, "Tell your master that I won't go back!"

DJ Red sighed, "You'll really did it this time, Big S. Worse is about to come. I beg you to think. See ya."

DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades turned and escaped at once...

Spike and Nyx sighed of relied, knowing that the fight was over. Both Nyx and Spike turned to Shadow Dragon.

Nyx smiled, "Thanks for saving me and Spike. You were amazing. But... what was that about, Mr. Shadow Dragon?"

"Yeah, what do they want? What do they mean the worse is about to come?" Spike asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, did not want to bring them up to this, yet he spoke: "It was just some blast from the past that I do not wish to see." He sighed looking away from Nyx and Spike. He continued, "I used to be... a gangster before I quit."

Spike sighed, "Sorry for asking, Shadow Dragon. I didn't mean -"

"It's okay, Spike," Shadow Dragon said, patting on Spike's head gently. He continued, "As a young creature, your curious gets best of you to know it. There is not need to apologize. Okay?"

"He's right," agreed Nyx. She continued, "Mom picked the best one to help out."

Spike smiled, nodded his head. Nyx smiled, nuzzled Shadow Dragon's legs. Shadow Dragon smiled and sighed in relief, thanking that nothing had gone wrong, and especially hoping that what DJ Red had said won't come true for now...

* * *

Two Days later...

Twilight and her friends had returned from their journey and visiting on both families and friends they had inspired them for. They were pleased and happy of it. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy returned to their homes. Applejack accompanied Twilight and Shining Armor; who was free and allowed by Princess Cadance to spent his time with his sister, returning to Rainbow Friendship Kingdom.

Shining Armor looked at Twilight's pinkish ribbon on her mane. He smiled, "Discord must have outdone it this time."

Twilight smiled, nodding her head, "Discord was a great friend since the day we faced Tirek together, he was still a friend." She looked at her ribbon, giggled, "Discord visited Kouma Island for entertaining the Feudal Emperor about it, and he was pleased of it."

Applejack snicked a bit, "I was wondering on how your _boyfriend_ think?"

Twilight and Shining Armor yelped in surprise of what Applejack had said, they cried: **"BOYFRIEND?!"**

Applejack giggled happily and amusement. Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Honestly, Applejack!"

"If she had a boyfriend," snarled Shining Armor, "He has one thing to worry about than just protecting her."

Twilight groaned, "Shining Armor. He's not my boyfriend. He's a boy and a friend. And besides..." She smiled, "He was the one who can look after Spike and Nyx. As far as I know, he's a good friend."

Hated what his sister had said was true, Shining Armor sighed, "I hope you're right about it."

Applejack giggled, "Oh sure, he is." Twilight glared at Applejack, making her giggled, "I'm just joking. Besides, Twilight, no worry about it. Everything's fine. After all, he is our best friends. Have I told you that?"

Twilight sighed, "I guess you're right."

Shining Armor huffed lightly, "Twilight better be careful with her new boyfriend."

Twilight groaned, "You, big worry brother, stop teasing and treating me like a little girl."

Shining Armor chuckled lightly, held Twilight to him while patted on her mane gently, "I'm just kidding, Twiley. You know that, LSBFF?" Twilight smiled, giggled lightly before Shining Armor and Applejack laughed out. Shining Armor looked up, spotting something, making him smile, "I bet he's the one?"

Shining Armor, having both Nyx and Spike on his back, walking towards them, with his smile. Twilight turned to her front. She smiled gently, looking at him. She waved at him. Shining Armor and Applejack smiled as well.

Twilight could hugged three of them at once. A sudden grabbed by her mouth and body, she gasped in shock. Shadow Dragon, Spike and Nyx, and even Applejack and Shining Armor gasped and looked in shock and feared, watching at the new pony: a pale demonic Earth Pony with black mane and tail in ponytail, wore the demonic blue samurai armor, grabbing Twilight Sparkle to the top of the roof. He removed her ribbon and dropped it to the ground. Twilight's mane blew out by the wind. He held her tight to him, as well as covering her mouth, chuckling at the ponies.

**"TWILIGHT!"** Applejack and Shining Armor shouted in fear. Spike and Nyx cried, **"MOMMY!"**

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, exclaimed, "Longblade!"

"Long time no see, pal," Longblade taunted, chuckled out loud, "You should have reconsidered the offer from two days ago when you had the chance." He scoffed, "But as usual, you were always soft. But matters little. We will have our discussion at the Everfree Forest, and hope your little friend don't get killed by night. Till next time."

Twilight mumbled, trying to come out in calling, "Don't do it! Shadow Dragon! Don't-!"

Longblade chuckled out loud, covering her mouth tight before jumping to another rooftop and the next. Shadow Dragon groaned in anger. Not again...

Spike sobbed in upset, "That freak is going to kill her?"

Nyx sobbed in upset, "Please! Not her!"

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at their river flowing from their eyes. He hissed in anger, refused to let that happen. He had to do it. For her sake! For their sake! He has to go. He looked at Nyx and Spike, showing them his firm looks.

"I will get her," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly. Spike and Nyx sniffed and gasped painfully and tearfully. He continued, "I promise you. I will get her home."

Spike and Nyx stopped their crying, nodded their heads, in understanding with Shadow Dragon's words. They can trust him since he protected them.

"Now wait -!" Shining Armor was about to protest.

Shadow Dragon took the ribbon Twilight had worn for her mane. He headed off, following his enemy, all the way to the Everfree Forest, determined to get her back home. Shining Armor, Applejack, Spike and Nyx behind.

"What just happen?" Shining Armor asked in concern and shock.

Applejack smiled, "That, Shining Armor, it's the reason why she and we trusted him."

* * *

Evening came...

At the middle of Everfree Forest, Twilight had her hooves tied by the chains, and her neck was worn by the golden Anti-Magic brace, struggling to move. She hissed in anger, realizing that she was trapped and caught by her enemy.

She looked up, glaring at Longblade, who was drinking his sake, while looking at the demonic and skeletal pony with some pale skin on face and left hand, his right crimson eye, dressed in black dress and cape, held the black staff. The skeleton pony turned to Twilight, with his frightful looks. Longblade chuckled lightly.

"Don't bother of that mare. She is the key of bringing him down, Guildenstern."

Guildenstern nodded his head. Twilight groaned angrily, "That is so cliche of you. If you think of using me as your hostage, you've got one thing in mind coming at you! And trust me! Shadow Dragon won't let you have it! You won't get anything you want!"

Guildenstern chuckled lightly, making her annoy, "What's so funny?! You're thinking that I'm his weakness? Let me tell you something, you creeps, I am his friend, nothing more! I will do anything to make sure that you get your punishment for using me and trying to hurt my friend! And I intend to make sure of that!"

Guildenstern chuckled lightly, "You're quite feisty, aren't you, Princess?" Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes at him. He continued, "As you can see, our true reason was not about ransom nor taking over, but to bringing him back to us."

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple. Shadow Dragon had kept the secret of his past from you or your family. And trust me, the one you had with him was nothing but a mask. For the true self of Shadow Dragon lies within him, sealing himself up, making sure that his inner self won't go wild."

Twilight gasped in shock and concern. Guildenstern chuckled lightly, "We will make sure that will happen, by means of necessary."

Longblade scoffed and smirked, "He's here." He took a long sword out, glancing in front of him, within the hallway-like of forests was like an entrance, Shadow Dragon, with both ribbon around his neck and held a darker sword, emerged out from it. Longblade smirked, "About time, you show up, coward."

Twilight gasped in shock yet happiness, "Shadow Dragon!" Her expression wore by another: shock and concern, she saw Shadow Dragon's face different, not friendly and kind one but darker, angered and hatred. She looked concern and worry, "Shadow Dragon?"

Shadow Dragon glared at Longblade, "How dare you put Princess Twilight in our battle?! And there is one thing I need to do..." His tone slowly changed into a darker, "is to defeat you!"

Twilight gasped in shock, couldn't believed of what she had heard. It was not the tone of friendly and kindly, but darker and cruel...

Guildenstern chuckled evilly, "Now, you learn the true face of Shadow Dragon. It is time to see who will be the victor. To see he has return or not."

Twilight looked concern and scared, thought: 'What was he talking about?'

Longblade chuckled, "Here I come, traitor!"

Longblade charged in, jumped up and swinging his sword on midair, charging at Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon blocked his, with his sword hard for five times. Shadow Dragon deflected it, making Longblade jumped back. Shadow Dragon thrust his sword at Longblade's neck, Longblade blocked and deflected it to left. Shadow Dragon stroke on his left. Longblade jumped up, slamming his sword against Shadow Dragon's top. Shadow Dragon jumped back, and thrust his against Longblade's chest. Longblade deflected it to aside, before striking his sword against Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon blocked it.

Both Longblade and Shadow Dragon continued striking and swinging their sword against each other for several times; top, bottom, right and left, at the same time, dodging and evading each other's attacks.

Shadow Dragon jumped up, slamming his sword on Longblade, who quickly blocked the attacks, pushing it up. Shadow Dragon quickly strike on his left. Longblade rolled over while slashing on his left hardened and wounded. Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, quickly turned, striking his enemy down. Longblade stroke on Shadow Dragon's left shoulder hard and quick. Shadow Dragon kneed to the ground hard, feeling his wounds pain and injured.

Twilight gasped in shock and concern, looking at Shadow Dragon's current condition. Shadow Dragon took the blue ribbon out, tying it on his left shoulder gently and tight.

Longblade huffed in unimpressed, "What a disappointment. This is not the same pony I fought when he was one of us. He spent too much time with these fools too long. What now?"

Guildenstern turned and glanced at Twilight Sparkle, smirked, making Twilight looked concern and scared. He spoke softly, "We had to take an extreme measure." Guildenstern's eyes widened while his glowed in crimson, blasted on Twilight's eyes, making her gasped in shock. Her eyes turned to blank. He chuckled lightly, "That will do."

Stop. Twilight, unable speaking, yet unable felt her body and lungs like they were tightened by something. She felt herself, touching on her throat, unable to breathe or gasped for more air. Struggled, it's what she can do for now...

Shadow Dragon gasped, looking at Twilight's state. He groaned angrily, glaring at Guildenstern.

"Guildernstern! What the hell did you do to Twilight?!" Shadow Dragon demanded angrily.

Guildenstern smirked, turned to Shadow Dragon, answered: "It's simple. I make things interesting by making you return to who you once were. If you want to save this worthless life of hers, you had to kill me and Longblade. But..." He chuckled lightly, approaching to Twilight, touching her mane gently, "Do you had what it takes to finish us off?"

Shadow Dragon growled and snarled in anger, his crimson eyes slowly transformed and shifted into golden eyes, with the shape of dragon's irises. He roared and yelled in anger, holding his sword tightly, preparing to fight. Guildenstern smirked evilly, departed away from her.

Twilight gasped in shock and concern, she had never seen his eyes transformed. Not many ponies could had their eyes transformed, except Princess Luna since she was once Nightmare Moon, but why was he?

Longblade chuckled lightly, preparing to strike. Shadow Dragon disappeared from sight, making three ponies looked surprise yet concern. SLAM! Feeling his head slammed on the ground, Longblade moaned and groaned in pain. He slowly get up and turned to his back, found Shadow Dragon held his sword tight while glaring at him.

Longblade chuckled evilly, feeling proud and happily that he finally found someone to fight. Longblade charged at Shadow Dragon. He jumped up high, spun himself and swinging his sword against Shadow Dragon, who remained calm and steady, watching and looking at his enemy's move carefully. Closing in, Longblade thrusting his sword at Shadow Dragon, who moved to his own right, before kicking on Longblade's stomach hard to the top.

Shadow Dragon jumped up, following his enemy, striking against his enemy's bottom. Longblade blocked and deflected the attacks before striking at Shadow Dragon, who quickly blocked the attack. Both Shadow Dragon and Longblade charged and stroke against each other's for several times on midair while continued falling to the land. They clashed against each other's swords before pushing and departed from it.

They landed on their own other's direction; Shadow Dragon on right while Longblade on left. They armed themselves in their own stances: Shadow Dragon held his sword high up while Longblade held his sword on middle, glaring at each other. Guildenstern smirked evilly, while Twilight looked concern and worry, while panted and feeling her pulse and lungs tightened than before, feared that her life will be ended soon...

Shadow Dragon and Longblade charged in, striking, swinging and slashing their swords against each other for several times on top, bottom, left and right before clashed on the middle. They departed away before charging in, preparing to strike at each enemy of theirs. Longblade swung his sword in diagonal direction on right, Shadow Dragon jumped to his right, striking his left strike at Longblade's stomach hard. Pain and suffered, Longblade spilled the blood out from his mouth to the ground hard. The battle concluded...

Shadow Dragon gasped and panted painfully and tirelessly, turned to his back, glaring at Longblade with his pure anger and raged eyes of demon. He approached to Longblade, held his sword tight. Longblade smirked in please, seeing Shadow Dragon's anger and hatred.

Guildenstern smirked evilly, hoping his result come to fruition. Twilight gasped in fear, yet felt her body pained and suffocated. She watched the event hopelessly. What Guildenstern had said was true, she had to stop Shadow Dragon before he remained in his darker ways forever...

"Sha... Sha... Shad... Shadow..." Struggled and pained, Twilight continued speaking while pushing herself to the front, without letting Guildenstern notice. Reached towards his target, Shadow Dragon raised his sword up high. She gasped, dropped to the ground. With all of her might and strength, Twilight cried: **"SHADOW DRAGON, DON'T!"**

Shadow Dragon's sword halted before Longblade's head. He turned and found Twilight panted and sobbed in fear. He gasped. His yellowish eyes slowly turned to red while his dragon irises slowly turned into big black pupil with white dots. He turned and galloped towards her. He held her tight on his hoof.

"Twilight," Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight sobbed in fear and scared, weakly said: _"Don't go back... Please... Whatever you had done in the past, please don't go back. You are not who you once were... You are the one who I met from the day you came to Ponyville... Please... don't..."_

Twilight continued sobbed in pain and feared. Guilty and concern, Shadow Dragon hissed, not angry at Twilight but himself. He held her to his chest tight and gently.

Guildenstern groaned in anger, "What a waste! She'll pay for this!"

With the blink of his crimson eyes glowing, the black smoke emerged and Guildenstern disappeared within it. Longblade held his sword tight on his right, turning its blade at his chest. He stroke his to his chest, piercing through hard and pain. Longblade yelped in pain, falling to his back.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle got up, heard of someone shouted in pain. They turned and found Longblade laid on the ground; blood spilling and flowing on the ground while he coughed in pain. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle glanced at him. Longblade glared at them.

"Don't look at me like that, traitor," Longblade said weakly, "This is my fate... You were supposed to help us bringing a new order... Yet in the end, you betrayed us and returned to your worthless force. Damn you, Shadow Dragon... You won't get away with this. Our master will... make you suffer..."

With his last breathe, Longblade coughed for three times, he vomited out of much blood out. Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock and concern, seeing a pony killed was her first time to watch. She looked at Shadow Dragon, who remained firm, yet his eyes were guilty, concern and feared, like something had happened from the past...

Twilight spotted Shadow Dragon's left shoulder bleed out much. She gasped. She looked around, took much water and herbs. She removed the ribbon out, placing herbs and water on Shadow Dragon's wounds gently. Shadow Dragon held Twilight's ribbon while looking at her.

"Sorry," Shadow Dragon apologized, "For ruining your ribbon, and bringing you into this matters."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, said gently, "No, it's okay." She continued bandaging the herbs and water on Shadow Dragon's left shoulder, with the vines gently. She continued, "Besides, healing the wounds is more important just the ribbon. But I was wondering. Who were those ponies? What do they want?"

Concern and feared, Shadow Dragon breathed in upset, "Twilight... It's best that you don't meddle of my past for yours and everyone's safety. In fact... I don't want to talk about it. I thank you for concerning of my welfare."

Concern, Twilight wished to know of Shadow Dragon's past, yet she knew how it felt of not been bothering about it. She knew some didn't want it. Twilight nodded her head, "I understand. In fact, I'm the one who should thank you, Shadow Dragon."

Twilight smiled, looking at Shadow Dragon. She hugged him gently. Shock and surprise, he did not expect it, yet the feeling, he sighed of relief. He hugged her gently. He had not felt it since he lost her...

Shadow Dragon wished nothing happen when he had peace and quiet with his new friends...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	5. C4: Who are you?

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

The metallic and richest Dark Throne Chamber was filled with both sides of three windows and six pillars and a demonic throne chair on the small stage of the chamber, and its both sides were humanoid dragon gargoyles. It was sat by a black Unicorn with white mane, white beard and mustache, had two eyes: his right was green and left was green; and his Cutie Mark was Chinese Symbol: Darkness and a Staff, wore the black Chinese robe.

He was looking at two mysterious hooded pony, who came through the front entrance. They came before him.

Both of them removed their hood and cloak down, revealing their true self: a crimson skull of Unicorn's head wore the black military coat, and Guildenstern. They bowed before their master, kneeling his head and body down.

"Report," The warlord spoke.

Guildenstern breathed in defeat, "Dark Lord Dark Curse, please forgive me. We were so close of getting him back."

Crimson Skull nodded his head, "Yes... His old acquaintances had failed to cooperate and talk with him. Thanks to those brats he had to protect."

"Including that princess," Guildenstern snarled in anger, "if it weren't for her interference, he would have returned to us. Our plan had fail."

Dark Curse glanced at both Crimson Skull and Guildenstern. Crimson Skull and Guildenstern remained in silent, lowering their heads before their master.

_'I should punish them for their incompetence and failures,'_ thought Dark Curse, having his right hoof gently scratching his muzzle's chin. He smirked evilly, _'Then again, he would refuse the offer again. Torturing the hostages would have brought him to his darker self, yet these mortals he called 'friends' had interfered it! This had proven... a little futility.'_

He huffed angrily, _'But I'm not through with it. After nearly thousand years imprisoned in this hellish Dark Mystic Realm, I will be free from my imprisonment. Thanks to Tirek's rampaging attacks, destroying and damaging the forests and cities of mortality Equestria, my minions can roam freely and finding him. Bringing him back to me. If not, war is the answer to end this despicable principles of goodness...'_

Dark Curse turned to Crimson Skull and Guildenstern, who were bowing to their master. He waved his hoof up, "Arise, my generals." They stood their four legs up, and looked at him. He began, "Result may have proven futility and worthless. But there will be a way to achieve our objective."

"But my lord, how?" Crimson Skull asked in concern. "His powers were the reason of why most of our kind had been sealed away! We need him to break it and free us!"

Guildenstern nodded his head, bowed, "Yes, my liege. Commander-in-Chief Crimson Skull speaks the truth. We need him to achieve it."

Calm and firm, Dark Curse chuckled lightly, making both Guildenstern and Crimson Skull confuse. He explained, "As I have said, there are other ways to achieve it. And trust me, it will work. I want you listen carefully. Gather the remaining Generals at once. We have some plans to make, and involving Princess Twilight Sparkle, her friends and Shadow Dragon. Their powers are the keys of victory. It's the reason why they have been chosen."

"Yes, my lord," Crimson Skull and Guildenstern bowed.

Dark Curse smirked, "The war will come... And soon, the Equestria and Mystic Realm will be on the right order. And none will have the power against me..."

* * *

At very late night...

Twilight and Shadow Dragon had returned to Rainbow Friendship Kingdom. Her friends, Nyx, Spike and even Shining Armor were in great concern and feared, seeing her being harm and injured when she was kidnapped. This reminded them of the Nightmare Moon Incident. Shadow Dragon told them about their battles and involvement of his former comrades: DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades, Longblade and Guildenstern.

Twilight gasped in shock and concern, never thought that DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades would came after him. Spike and Nyx nodded their heads and told her about him able to save and protect them from bad ponies. She was glad that he was here to protect her home and her family: Spike and Nyx.

Furious and angered, Shining Armor growled wildly and loudly, nearly wanted to scold Shadow Dragon for involving his family into his messes. Shadow Dragon nodded his head, admitting his fault and mess he had made. He apologized it; bowing to the ground before Shining Armor, begging him a pardon for the troubles he had caused for Twilight and her friends.

Shining Armor was not convinced by Shadow Dragon's apologize, feeling he will be in trouble again. Twilight nudged his stomach, begging him to give Shadow Dragon a second chance and reminded him of who rescued her in the first place, even though it was his mess. Shining Armor groaned in anger and annoyance, hated his sister had to be right ever since the incident of Canterlot Wedding. He nodded his head in agreement.

Shadow Dragon turned and headed to the stairs, heading straight to his bedroom.

Shining Armor groaned in concern, "I still don't like it, Twiley." Twilight turned to Shining Armor, looking at him. He pounded his right hoof on the ground hard before continued, "I still think he's up to something, and especially his past. I wonder why he's so secretive of it so much?"

Twilight groaned angrily before she calmly spoke, "In case, you haven't forgotten. I, too was secretive in protecting Nyx and her dark past from everypony."

"That doesn't count on trusting him!"

"Yes, it is! In fact, I knew him and understand him because he doesn't want to talk about the past. He was like... like..."

"Like Nyx?"

Twilight's friends, Spike and Nyx looked at each other, showing surprise and concern looks of what she had said.

Twilight breathed lightly, looking at her older brother, "Yes. He was like Nyx. Haunted by the past and trying to escape it. It must have been pain for him."

Unease and concern about trusting Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor spoke, "I still don't like him because of his hidden past. That's what worries me."

"Even if he did, Shining Armor, he helped, protected and saved me," Twilight answered firmly, "I believe in him."

Shining Armor remained in silent, wearing concern and feared mask, still having doubts in trusting Shadow Dragon.

Applejack approached, smiling to him, "Don't you worry about Twilight and her family. You can count on me and my friends. After all, we were the wielders of Elements of Harmony. We helped and saved the Equestria for few times." She listed down, "Beating Nightmare Moon down thrice except reforming Nyx into a good pony. Beating and reforming Discord into a good Draconequus. Saving you and Princess Cadance from Queen Chrysalis. Saving Crystal Empire from King Sombra. Saving Equestria from Discord's crazy plants. And beating and sending Tirek to his prison."

Rarity smiled and nodded her head, "Applejack's right. We can handle it well."

"Besides, Shadow Dragon is a cool friend, as far as my worries," said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy smiled, "He seems nice, kind and gentle pony."

"And he's a Superhero just like us as Heroines of Equestria and Power Ponies from comic book's city version called Maretropolis!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down like a happy filly.

"He's a great teacher!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted happily.

Spike nodded his head, "Besides, Shining Armor, you've got nothing to worry about him. So, why not trust him?"

Nyx nodded her head, "Just like what you did with me when mommy first introduce me to you, Uncle Shiny." She gave her cutie and puppy dog eyes-like, with an upset mouth to Shining Armor, said: "Pretty please..."

Shining Armor gulped in concern and worry, feeling that he unable to trust Shadow Dragon yet looking at Nyx's pouty face made him difficult to say no. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike joined in and showed their pouty looks.

Struggled and restrained by their looks, Shining Armor groaned and yelped in anger and defeat, "Alright. I will give him the benefit of the doubts. Don't make me regret."

Twilight's friends cheered happily.

Shining Armor sighed, "But I'm going to stay here for a while. I'm keeping an eye on him. And we have to inform Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Cadance about the incident. Remember, she did want to make sure that Twiley was okay with her ruling as Princess of Friendship."

Twilight smiled, and hugged Shining Armor tightly and nuzzled his face gently, "Thanks, BBBFF. You're the best."

Regret and concern he might had, Shining Armor refuse to ignore in bringing the smile to her. Her smile was precious and important gift to him than his order and mission.

* * *

Twilight's friends had left for home. Shining Armor rested in his guest room. Twilight tucked both Spike and Nyx on their beds in her chamber. In his room, Twilight checked on Shadow Dragon, seeing how well and good was he in his condition. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable and well since the incident with Longblade.

She even informed him about the discussion with her friends and family of him. Shadow Dragon breathed deeply, he hated someone to get involved of his past.

"Twilight, you shouldn't have done it me," Shadow Dragon said in upset, making Twilight looking upset and sad. He hugged her gently, making her surprise, "But I really appreciate you for trusting me -" Shadow Dragon departed from hugging and smiled at her, "- even though I told you about my past not to be bothered."

Twilight smiled, "We are friends. We helped each other out. And I understand that you don't want to talk about it. I learned that very much since the day I came to Ponyville."

Shadow Dragon smiled, making Twilight blushed. She smiled back, making him blushed. Their smile made them happy and glad. They had their eyes looking at each other again. And again the sparkling stars and their glowing respective colors passed through their eyes. They gasped in surprise and shock. They both were speechless, looking at each other before they shook their heads.

"I'd better go to bed with my children," said Twilight.

"Of course," agreed Shadow Dragon, smiling at her, "Thank you, Twilight, for everything."

She giggled, "I think it was you I should thank for. For helping and saving me and my family." Twilight smiled, "Good night."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good night, Princess."

Twilight exited Shadow Dragon's room. Shadow Dragon turned and slept on his bed, comfortably and gently. He breathed lightly, glad that everything was over and nothing had gone wrong...

* * *

Within her private chamber...

"Did Shining Armor said Shadow Dragon?!" Princess Celestia asked in shock yet happy. She received the letter from Shining Armor. She was shocked yet happy for it. Her tears came out from her eyes, flowing down on her face. She smiled, "He's back. He had return."

"Sister?" Princess Luna asked in concern. She and Princess Cadance were at Princess Celestia's Private Chamber for discussion. "How have thou come to know of Shadow Dragon?"

Princess Cadance smiled, "He was an old friend of ours." She sobbed softly, "A very good one I ever met and even for someone he loved with."

Princess Celestia smiled, looking at both Princess Luna and Princess Cadance, "I will explain to you later, Luna. But for now -" Took both quill and scroll in levitation from writing desk, she wrote it down. "- I have an old friend to inform."

Both Princess Luna and Princess Cadance watched and looked at Princess Celestia, writing down on her scroll.

* * *

Land of Ma was one of Equestria's countries, yet was ruled by three of her old friends and warlord: Emperor Azure Phoenix of North, Noble Virtue Dragon of West and King Courage Tiger of South and Atlantis.

_Its history was well known to be continuous war between several warlords across the land. It began after the formation of Equestria, Seven Kingdoms were created for one purpose: total control of the land. One kingdom known to be Devil Kingdom had defeated other six kingdoms and controlled the land for nearly a decade. His tyranny knows no bounds. Three young generals named Azure Phoenix, Virtue Dragon and Claw Tiger, watching ponies suffered and killed by the powerful Emperor Tyrant for too long, launched the Coup De'tat in overthrowing the tyrant emperor for good. After the coup, three generals had their own kingdoms: Azure Phoenix on North, Virtue Dragon on West and Claw Tiger and his sons on South._

Within the private chamber of North's Capital City Palace: Ma Lou Yang, Azure Phoenix the light black Alicorn with dark mane and tail in Chinese style with golden crown, had small black beard and mustache, wore the navy robe with armor and cape and his Cutie Mark was a Blue Phoenix Symbol with Imperial Seal, reading the bamboo scrolls on his table. He was surrounded by three shelves of books on left, and artifacts on right.

The scroll appeared in front of him. He levitated it, reading it carefully. His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Azure Phoenix placed the scroll aside. He looked up at the moon and said: "So, you have return, old friend." He breathed lightly, "Tao... You old fool. When you ever learn?"

* * *

On the next day, everything returned to normal. And nothing bad had happen and even to Twilight and her friends. Shadow Dragon had his mane cut into his spiky and short mane. He left Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, claiming that he was going for searching something important from Zecora at Everfree Forest. Twilight nodded her head, allowing Shadow Dragon to head off.

Suspecting on Shadow Dragon's activity, Shining Armor decided to follow. Twilight argued with him about trusting him. He argued back, hoping to make her understand of why he had to make sure that Shadow Dragon can be trusted. Most of her friends, and even Nyx and Spike agreed. They were curious of what Shadow Dragon's doing.

Reluctant, Twilight Sparkle had to agree with her older brother's suggestion. She and her friends headed straight to Everfree Forest in finding of what Shadow Dragon had been doing...

An hour had passed, at the circled forests and grasses, Twilight and her friends had arrived on the middle, looking for Shadow Dragon. But behind them was the large cave. Nothing...

"Where is that devil?!" Shining Armor asked angrily.

Twilight sighed, "Calm down, Shining Armor. I told you before, you need to trust him." Shining Armor glared at her. She continued, "I trusted him since the day he came to Ponyville and rescued me twice. And it's my turn to help him."

Shining Armor groaned in irritation, "I still don't trust him."

"You will," Twilight smiled gently, "I know you will. Just be patient."

Shining Armor groaned in defeat, reluctantly, agreed with his sister. He really hated his sister being right about some ponies, and especially the incident he had.

Twilight and her friends looked around of their surroundings. Each of them had concerns and worries that they may had gone wrong way.

"Do you think we went the wrong way?" Rarity asked in concern.

Applejack shook her head, "No... We saw him coming here. This had to be it."

"I don't understand one thing," said Fluttershy, "why would he come here for?"

**_HISS!_**

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and feared, turning to the caves. The sound came from it! They wore the mask of fear and concern, looking and staring at the cave. Something was in there!

"I think we're about to find out..." said Rainbow Dash in fear.

Crimson glowing eyes appeared with serpent irises. They slowly approached to Twilight and her friends...

Twilight and her friends slowly backing, while watching the upcoming mysterious creature behind the cave. **_THUMP!_** Two giant demonic claw was in front of Twilight and her friends. The long neck of a black demonic serpent of a black body with spiky mane-like and his long tail risen from the cave, roaring in anger and wildly.

Twilight and her friends wore the mask of fear and scared, watching and looking at the arrival of demon serpent from its cave.

Seeing a Hydra in front o his eyes had sent a shiver to his spine, Spike gulped nervously, "Why now?! Why it had to be a Hydra?!"

"Got any idea?! Coz I'm ready for something," said Nyx in fear.

"Two words -" Pinkie exclaimed, watching the Hydra roared in anger, lifting its head up high, making her scream **_"- Scrrrrrrraaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm!"_**

The Hydra lowered its head down, glaring at Twilight and her friends. It hissed at them, looking hungry and satisfying at them.

Applejack gulped in fear, "This fella is one hungry monster!"

"Any suggestion?! Should we use our Rainbow Power?!" Rarity asked in fear and concern.

Twilight shook her head, "No. We've beaten and fought Hydra, so we shouldn't be fear of it. We can do it. But first -" She turned and looked at Spike and Nyx. "- Spike and Nyx, hide somewhere! Fluttershy, keep an eye on them."

Fluttershy, Spike and Nyx nodded their heads. They turned and headed straight to the big rock. They hid behind it. They took a peek on the battle. Fighting with Hydra won't be easy when facing something furious and dangerous...

The Hydra stomped its claws, marching towards Twilight and her friends, who moved backwards slowly while looking at it. It hissed hungrily.

The Hydra launched its head at Twilight. A rope grabbed its top mane tight. It roared in anger, feeling its head being pulled. It turned and found Applejack pulled the rope tight and while pulling back hard.

It growled in anger, preparing to strike. It got its face slapped on both sides for few times. It growled in anger. It looked around of its surrounding, In front of it, Rainbow Dash, who flew on both sides in high speed, hitting on its face. It growled in anger and rage again.

Its face blasted by purplish, bluish and light crimson beams. The Hydra looked down, it found Twilight, Shining Armor and Rarity firing their Magical Unicorn Bursts at it.

The Hydra shook its head hard, before swung its head up, bringing Applejack up and hit right on Rainbow Dash to the ground. It roared in anger, launching its head at Twilight, Rarity and Shining Armor, who quickly jumped to their left.

Pinkie Pie held her Party Canon in front of the Hydra. She blasted its party streamers, sprinkles and balloons at its face. It grunted angrily, feeling its nose ticklish and wounded, it held its head up and roared in anger. Pinkie blasted another canon ball at the Hydra. It bit the ball tight on his mouth. **_HISS!_** It smashed it into pieces. Pinkie Pie gasped in shock while the Hydra chuckled lightly.

Twilight groaned in anger, gathering much of energy on her horn; creating the small ball of purplish lights. The Hydra roared in anger, launching his head right at her. She gasped in fear. The light crimson and blue mixed force field appeared and covered her up. The Hydra bit on it tight and hard.

It growled in anger. It turned and saw Shining Armor's horn glowed in light crimson while Rarity for her blue. It swiped its tail at Shining Armor and Rarity at Pinkie Pie hard to the ground. The force field went down. Rainbow Dash held Applejack on her front arm hooves, while flying straight to the Hydra. It lowed its head down, before launching on both of them hard, dropping them on Shining Armor, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. The Hydra had its tail, slamming on them hard.

Twilight gasped in fear and shock, watching her friends beaten and defeated. The Hydra hissed; looking at her. She groaned and snarled in anger. Her magical ball grew bigger and larger. She blasted it at the Hydra. The Hydra dodged down and moved forward to the back of Twilight's. It launched its tongue out, grabbing Twilight's back left leg. It lifted and dragged her; making her yelped, pulling her towards it. She turned to her back. She gasped in fear, looking at the darkness of the monster's opening mouth.

**_"Noooooooooooooo!,"_** Twilight screamed in fear.

Its tongue let go of her leg as the Hydra gobbled her within its mouth of darkness.

Twilight's friends and family gasped in shock and fear. The Hydra lifted its head up. **_GULP!_** Twilight within the Hydra's mouth, went down on its throat to the bottom. The Hydra smiled in satisfactions and enjoyment. They sobbed in despair and anger, and even for Nyx and Spike.

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie screamed in pain: **_"Twiiillliiiggghhhttt!" _**

Shining Armor snarled in anger. He screamed: **_"Twiiillleeeyyy!"_**

_**"Mooommmmmyyyy!"**_ Nyx and Spike cried in despair and pain.

The Hydra looked at the weakened state of Shining Armor and his friends. It smiled in satisfaction. It roared wildly while charging its head at Shining Armor and Mane Five, preparing to gobble them up.

**_"DRAGOKING!"_** The familiar voice shouted. The Hydra or known to be Dragoking ceased its attacking. Shining Armor, Twilight's friends, Nyx and Spike gasped in shock. They turned to the left and found both Shadow Dragon and Zecora, coming out from the shadows of forests. Shadow Dragon glared at the Hydra. It smiled uneasily. He said, "Let her go." Dragoking shrugged its head. Shadow Dragon groaned, "Now!"

Dragoking groaned angrily. It grunted angrily, pushing the ball form hard, from bottom to the top of its throat, like it was pushing something out from its stomach. Dragoking lowed its head down. It spitted his greenish slime of ball out. The ball turned to the form of Twilight's lying on the ground. She coughed out loud yet painfully while breathed for more air.

"Twilight!" Twilight's friends and family cried, approaching to her in haste, checking on her.

Shining Armor held her up, and asked: "Twiley! How many horns do you see?"

Twilight moaned painfully and dizzily. Her eyes looked tired and exhausted like she had a bad dream. She looked at vision of her brother's horn yet it became blur. It became three...

"Three?" Twilight answered weakly.

Shining Armor put her down on the ground. Zecora placed her right hoof on Twilight's forehead, checking whether she had a fever or not. Zecora smiled, looking at her friends.

"She is fine. No harm had come to her. The Belly of a Beast may prove to be dangerous in bringing unfortunate souls to Hell. Yet survive its burn before perish? She'll survive."

Twilight's friends and family breathed in relief, glad Twilight survive the attacks. Shadow Dragon smiled in relief as well. He yelped in pain like he received the punch from someone. He turned and found angry Shining Armor, glaring at him.

"Where the hell were you?!" Shining Armor demanded angrily, glaring at Shadow Dragon, "Do you have any idea what you had done in the first place?! You let this monster ate Twilight up! And not to mention... that thing was your pet?!"

Shadow Dragon had nothing to say. Everything Shining Armor said was right. He looked down in guilty. He thought he made sure of it never happened, yet he did not expect her and her friends to follow him.

"Shining... Armor... Don't..." Weakened Twilight said. Shining Armor glanced at her. She continued, "It... wasn't his... fault... He was... trying..."

Concern, Shining Armor spoke, "But Twiley -!"

Zecora cleared her throat, getting her friends' attention to her. She spoke, "You should not worry of a wanderer. He means us no harm."

Shocked, Shining Armor argued, "But what about the Hydra?! That monster!"

Dragoking growled in anger at Shining Armor.

Zecora giggled lightly, making ponies but Shadow Dragon looked confuse and surprise. She explained lightly, "As of that, my dear friends, Shadow Dragon spoke of your information of me, sought me out for his male Hydra's food without resulting the dead animal for him."

"A male Hydra? Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"Dead animals?!" Fluttershy asked in fear. She hated dead animals! She loved them so much and unwilling to sacrifice them until they were safe from harm at all cost. Why would Shadow Dragon need dead animals for Hydra to feast. She gasped of realization, "The Hydra is the carnivore beast. That's why."

Zecora smiled, nodded her head, "Furthermore, Shadow Dragon hidden Dragoking from you and me, so we do not be frightened of his appearance." She breathed lightly, "But if you had not come..."

"Twilight wouldn't be eaten up!" Applejack answered Zecora's rhyme.

Rarity nodded her head in fear, "Or even Shadow Dragon and Zecora wouldn't have noticed Dragoking's attack!"

Pinkie looked surprise and concern, "Wow... That is so scary."

Spike turned to Shadow Dragon and asked, "What kind of food you're going to give to Dragoking?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, glanced at his back: a big carriage of thousands cans of crimson soup with meats. He pushed and took it down before Dragoking. He used his mouth, took a big bit on three cans, eating them up.

Spike gulped in concern, "Meats?! Yikes!"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Sorry. But Zecora didn't kill them. She kept the dead one for peace in burial ground."

Zecora sighed, "But I was reluctant in letting him feast on poor souls' bodies." She smiled gently, "But it was a nature. Herbivores eats plants. Carnivore eats herbivores. And carnivores suffered to the ground."

Shadow Dragon breathed lightly, turning to Twilight Sparkle, "Now you understand why I left to find Zecora. Because I was afraid that you will be frightened by Hydra since he was part of reptile family."

Understanding Shadow Dragon's words, Twilight smiled. She was indeed afraid of snakes ever since her fillyhood. She was afraid of them so much. But with Shadow Dragon's assurance, she was safe and happy, "I understand."

Shadow Dragon smiled. He turned and glared at Dragoking, "Do you have something to say, boy?"

Dragoking grunted. He sighed in defeat, knew it was his fault for starting the mess on the first place. He lowered his head before Twilight. Twilight's friends and family yelped in concern, wondering of what he was going to do.

Dragoking stuck his tongue out. They shown grave concern and feared masks. Twilight remained standing before the Hydra. His serpent tongue gently touched her face before licked hers for three to five times. Twilight giggled happily. Her friends and family breathed in relief. He ceased his licking, looking at her.

Twilight smiled, gently patted on his head, "Okay, Dragoking. I forgive you. After all, you were hungry."

Flutetrshy smiled, patted on his head gently, making him smiled, "Yes, he is. After all, like Zecora had said, it was a nature for him to find meats and eat them."

Nyx chirped happily, "Dragoking is a nice Hydra."

Her friends and family gathered around of the Hydra, commented happily and petted on him. Shadow Dragon smiled in relief. He turned and found Shining Armor's glaring at him. He sighed in defeat, had the feeling that Shining Armor won't forgive him easily.

"Sorry," Shining Armor spoke. Shadow Dragon gasped in surprise and shock, looking at him. Shining Armor continued, "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just..."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I know, you were just looking after your sister. That is only natural."

"Yeah... You're alright pony. I trust you... Giving a benefit of the doubt."

Shadow Dragon smiled. He bowed before Shining Armor, glad to know he finally had a male pony to trust him. Shining Armor smiled. He bowed down.

* * *

After misunderstanding incident, Twilight and her friends returned to their home: Ponyville. Muttering. Chatting. They looked shock and surprise in seeing many ponies were running, galloping and trotting to somewhere.

"What they hay is going on?" Applejack asked.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, suspecting that Longblade's colleagues were about to make their appearance to the public. She and her friends had to be prepared for it. She had to make sure that Shadow Dragon won't become a murderer... no matter what...

"Let's find out," Twilight said sternly.

Twilight and her friends walked on the hallway of Ponyville's towns and houses. They trotted and walked to the Ponyville Hall. They spotted the large navy chariot with golden phoenix on its back. Unlike the chariot she encountered and see, this one has two black dragons. On the chariot were Azure Phoenix. Before the stage was guarded by some navy Chinese armored ponies.

On left were three Pegasi: Blazefist the dark crimson Pegasus with black short spiky mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was a fist within Blazing Fire dressed in 19th Century brown coat with blue armor and long scarf, Aquastroke the cyan Pegasus with brown and black mane and tail in ponytail and her Cutie Mark was Waterbender Symbol, and another was a pale Vampire Pony with short black mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was two axes with three bats Cutie Mark dressed in cyan Kung Fu Suit and black coat.

On middle were three Earth Ponies: Laxtinct a Dark Green Earth Pony with short and gentle black mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Fist in boulders dressed blue armored within of light green coat, Lightningblade the dark brown Earth Pony with curved-black mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Lightning shapes with Three Katanas on each sides, and Saber Dragon the light yellow Earth Pony with black mane in bun-shaped and short tail and his Cutie Mark was Twin Sword and Dragon Symbol.

On right were three Unicorns: Tailtech the orange fox-Unicorn and his Cutie Mark was a wrench and communication device, Princess Icy the white Unicorn with blond mane and tail in braided and her Cutie Mark was Ice Crystal and Sword, and Shorty Thinking the light crimson with brown short mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Book and Twin Knives dressed in crimson Chinese Robes.

On the chariot besides with Azure Phoenix were... Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance?! What were they doing here?!

Twilight and her friends looked at each other, having same thoughts, nodded their heads. They headed to the front. Ponies moved aside, allowing Princess Twilight and her friends moved to the front.

Princess Celestia smiled happily, seeing Twilight coming towards her and her friends. She, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance stepped down from the chariot. She hugged Twilight gently. Shining Armor hugged Princess Cadance.

"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia smiled, "I'm glad to see you are right from harms."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Princess Celestia. But... what were you and princesses doing here?"

**_"Aaahhhhhhhh!"_** Someone screamed happily.

Twilight and her friends turned to their back. They found nine ponies who were guarding and protecting Azure Phoenix, surrounded Shadow Dragon and chatted happily with him. They looked surprise and shock about it. Did they know about him?

"Buddy! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Laxtinct shouted happily, hugging Shadow Dragon tightly.

Shorty smiled, "It's so good to see you! We are united and together again! Dragon Strike Force are back together!"

"It's been too long, old friend," agreed Terrorcreep.

"We miss you so much. We really do, leader," Icy said happily.

"Yeah," Aqua said, "It's been too long, pal. We've been wondering of what you had been doing. Hope something good than the things you had done."

Saber Dragon nodded his head, "I hope you haven't forgotten about us."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "I hadn't, old friends. Thank you for thinking about me. I'm very grateful to see our friendship hasn't been forgotten. In fact, I'm doing fine when I came to Ponyville."

Lightningblade snickered a bit, "My dear friend, of course, we will not have our friendship be forgotten. Not after everything you had done for everyone."

"Yeah! You were amazing friend we ever had," agreed Tailtech.

"So, finding a date? Hoping to move on," Blazefist asked slyly.

Shadow Dragon chuckled lightly, "Not yet. But thanks for thinking about me -" His tears formed on his eyelids, dripping and flowing down, "- I'm very grateful."

Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix approached to Shadow Dragon, looking at him with her happy smile. Shadow Dragon smiled and bowed before them. Twilight and her friends watched the event of how it goes.

"Your majesty," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Princess Celestia smiled, "Hello, Shadow Dragon. It's been some time or long time."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It was." He turned to Azure Phoenix and bowed before him, "Lord Azure."

Azure Phoenix bowed, "Greetings, young hero. I have been looking for you after nearly thousand years. Now I finally found you."

Twilight, her friends and citizens of Ponyville gasped in surprise. They chattered and mumbled with each other about Shadow Dragon lived for thousand years and wondering how was he related to Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix. Wondering if his old friends were same age as he was.

Azure Phoenix continued, "As you can see, my dear boy, the Jade Emperor has finally relieve your exile. You can finally come home. To be together with your friends, your family and us. And Commander-in-Chief Susano wished you to return to Ultimate Mystic Warrior. You had give your second chance, my dear boy."

Shadow Dragon's Dragon Strike Force showed their smiles in pleasant and great, hoping their very best friend returned to them. They had not been together for nearly thousand years.

Shadow Dragon smiled, shaking his head gently, "Lord Azure Phoenix. Thank you for the offer, but I had to decline it. Thank you very much, master."

Azure Phoenix and Dragon Strike Team gasped in shock and surprise. He declined it?! After so long, he refused?!

"But... Shadow Dragon. What you did from the past was not your fault. You may had done wrong, but you save and redeem everything in time especially you sealed all of Dark Mystic Ponies at the hellish world. I've tried to reason with the Emperor for centuries. I did it for your father and family. They missed you so much. They wanted you come back. And even your team."

"With all due with respect, my lord, I'm retired of the battles. I'm no longer had interest of fighting nor becoming high rank. I learned that since the very day..."

"Shadow Dragon..."

"But don't worry, my lord, as for my team. They are welcome to my home as much as they want. They were and always be my best friends," said Shadow Dragon, placed his hoof on Twilight's left shoulder and smiled, "After all, I have been assigned for new duty. Helping and protecting the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight looked surprise and shock of it. She thought Shadow Dragon would have gone back home... Wherever he came from... But he chose to stay because of her?

"It seems your mind cannot change when you had something to do: protecting mortals." Azure Phoenix breathed lightly, "Very well. As for our Mystic Ponies, they are free to visit Equestria."

"Really? When did it happen?"

"After Tirek's Defeat, Jade Emperor had some concerns of protecting and helping Equestria Ponies more effective and helpful because of some destruction he had made on this area. Therefore, I am liaison between Equestria and Mystic Realm for further protection and alliance. It happened as soon as Twilight had accepted her role as the Princess of Friendship. The contract was signed."

"I see. Thank you for information, sir." Azure Phoenix smiled at Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon breathed lightly, "What of my father and family? Were they okay?"

Azure Phoenix smiled, "They are fine. They just need to see you to visit them. Or better, they can visit you."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Send of my regards, Lord Azure."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head. He turned and headed straight to his chariot for further business, leaving Dragon Strike Force and Shadow Dragon had happy reunion together. Azure Phoenix looked at Princess Celestia, who smiled at him. He smiled. Gotten up on his chariot, he whipped on his dragons, flying to the air and way back to his homeland. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna disappeared in the blink of white light.

* * *

At the park, Twilight's friends and Shadow Dragon's teammates had discussion about each other's personalities and about their friends. Shadow Dragon smiled in impress and happy, seeing his friends here and had been reunited. Twilight looked at Shadow Dragon, showing concern and worry about him. She wondered of who or what he really was, and how long he had been, and more importantly, what really going on. Twilight turned and looked at him, concern yet hesitantly to ask him.

Twilight sighed, knew she had to know about him, "Shadow Dragon..." Called by her, Shadow Dragon turned and looked at her. She asked, "Who... Who are you?"

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, decided to tell her since she had helped him, said: "Twilight, I'm not Equestria Earth Pony." Twilight gasped in shock.

He continued, "I am or was Mystic Pony. I was adopted and raised by my father, Mystic Councilpony of Light. Most of ponies think of me strange and different pony, calling me a demon because of my future. I wanted to prove them that I am not. I worked and trained so hard to prove that. And I did. Not only that, I came to this world. It was magnificent and beautiful. I met a pony who was a lot like you, Twilight. She was kind and best."

Twilight smiled, "You must have a good life."

"No, it wasn't," He said, "But things didn't go so well. I became so obsessed with powers and high ranks to prove the world that I am better and the best Mystic Warrior. The Jade Emperor relieved of my duty. I... I ran away and lived with mortals. But I encountered some mad and evil ponies. They... They murdered my first mortal friend."

Twilight gasped in shock, "Oh Celestia..."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "And so I joined Dark Mystic Ponies that would lead... Second Mystic War or known to be a Coup De'tat..."

Twilight gasped in shock. Shadow Dragon breathed in fear and concern. He can tell of her looks: feared and worried of his dark past. She was going to hate him for the things he had done from 900 years ago.

"I wanted to build the perfect world for both, so there will be no evil and chaos. But I realize my mistake and error. And so... I betrayed the Dark Mystic Ponies and helped Mystic Ponies to restore order of both world. I sealed all of Dark Mystic Ponies at Dark Mystic Realm. But I was banished and exiled for nearly thousand years..."

"How did you manage to seal them?"

"One of the powerful Element that balance two worlds and two forces. _**The Element of Darkness**_," Shadow Dragon answered. Twilight gasped in shock. He looked at her, and giving her a nod: "Yes, Twilight. It is one of powerful twin Mystical Elements of Harmony that balance both Light and Darkness. It controls the darkness and everything that was chaos and destruction. But only the Chosen One can control its destructive powers, as long as you do not possess too much hate and anger. And I almost did to two worlds. But now, no more..."

Twilight asked, "What of **_Element of Light_**?"

"That I don't know. No one knows of what happen to the **_Element of Light_** when Mystic Avatar and Lauren Hope Faust defeated and sealed the most powerful and dangerous Demon God Apocalypse Devil. They both passed away and its **_Element of Light_** disappeared."

"Yes... I know that story well. After Mystic Avatar and Lauren Hope Faust passed on, they left two of their children: Celestia and Luna on the hooves of Equestria Ponies for further protection and training to be the next rulers. As for the Element of Light, there was a legend. It said that The **_Element of Light_** revealed itself and reunited with its twin brother: **_Element of Darkness_** when it sense the heart of love between Light and Darkness. It sound romantic and wonderful. But what about the **_Element of Darkness_**?"

"But it returned to the Mother Tree of Harmony until the worthy one wields it."

"That means you..."

"Yes. But I abuse it so much because of my hate and anger for the world. If I hadn't, none of this could had happen." Shadow Dragon looked at Twilight, who had wore the worry and pitiful mask. He sighed in concern, "You must have hate me... a lot."

Twilight shook her head gently, "No, I don't hate you." Shadow Dragon looked shock and surprise at her. She continued, with a smile, "That was the past, but this is now. You had proven to be better than before. It means this is Shadow Dragon I met from the first day he came to Ponyville, not the one who wants to destroy the world. After all, you helped me and my friends so much. You are welcome to stay here. This is your home."

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and surprise, yet his heart pound in happiness and surprise. He finally found a place called home. He smiled, "Thank you, Twilight. For believing in me and giving me a second chance."

Twilight smiled, "We are... friends. And about your family. I really want to meet them. Care to tell a story?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "With pleasure, princess."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle had a chat about his family. Spike and Nyx took a peek on them. They both giggled and chuckled happily.

"Mommy really likes him," said Nyx.

Spike nodded his head, "No joke. I wonder when they will go tell of how much they care and love each other."

"Maybe when the climax came, they will tell of how much they love."

"I can bet at the end of how the story goes."

Both Spike and Nyx giggled, continued looking at the scene of both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon talking and chatting happily about the past.

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	6. C5: Comrades and Family of a Dragon

**Chapter 5: Comrades and Family of a Dragon**

At Throne Chamber, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Lightningblade were having some conversation. Shining Armor looked surprise, when he heard and listened to Princess Cadance's story about Shadow Dragon.

He said in surprise, "Wow... That wasn't unexpected." He breathed lightly, "I feel sorry for Shadow Dragon now. I guess I shouldn't have judge his appearance and personality. He must have had hard time."

Princess Cadance breathed lightly, "You had no idea. But he's still a nice and great pony. He loved her so much. And I really miss her so much. She's the best."

Lightningblade nodded his head, "And trust me, I known Shadow Dragon when he was a boy. He maybe a bit reckless and overconfident when winning the battle, yet sometimes using too much of anger and hate when fighting the enemies he must fight with. But he is a great compassion and brave Mystic Pony."

Shining Armor smiled, "I guess you're right about that one. I should have trust him. As far as I know of, he's an okay pony."

Lightningblade patted his shoulder gently, "It's okay, Shining Armor. Everyone makes mistakes and nopony is always right."

Shining Armor smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle's Garden, Princess Celestia glanced at Azure Phoenix, who was looking at the pond. Both her and her sister, Princess Luna were talking with Azure Phoenix about the importance matters.

Princess Celestia breathed lightly, "I'm sorry that Shadow Dragon couldn't rejoin the Ultimate Mystic Warriors."

Azure Phoenix glanced at his reflection before breathed lightly, "I expected that to happen. After all, his past and dark memories continued harming him, mentally and emotionally. Not everyone can move on easily."

"Or even forgetting it, like we did." Princess Celestia sniffed softly in sadness. Princess Luna approached to her older sister and gently comforted her by patting her back. She sniffed, "I missed her..."

"Yes... But that is not the only reason why I want him to rejoin us."

Princess Celestia gasped in concern, "What do you mean?"

Azure Phoenix breathed lightly, "Ever since Tirek went rampage and destructive when he received too much powers, he not only damaged the Equestria, but also affecting the Dark Mystic Realm's Seal from the Land of Demons."

"What?!"

"Yes, Celestia. This allows some of Dark Mystic Ponies to roam freely from their imprisonment. You know what this means. Dark Curse will be coming back."

"What needs to be done? Can we reseal him?"

"It's possible. But I doubt**_Element of Darkness_** would be alone powerful enough to reseal him and his dark minions. There was a way to succeed it."

"How?"

"We need **_Element of Light_** to help its twin brother, Darkness."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasped in concern and shock. They looked at each other with their worried looks.

"But how?" Princess Luna asked. "It was lost after... our parents had died. But how do we find it? It's impossible."

Azure Phoenix breathed lightly, turned to both of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. He spoke, "All we can do is wait, and had faith that everything will be alright at the very end. But we must be prepared."

Princess Celestia breathed lightly, "Let us hope so." She approached to Azure Phoenix. She nuzzled his neck gently. Azure Phoenix breathed lightly, knowing what she was thinking next. She departed and looked at him, "But you must realize. Once the seal broke, Shadow Dragon have to return to once he was and leave Twilight and her friends behind. I can feel her heart and his heart. They will be in pain."

Azure Phoenix breathed deeply, "I'm sorry. This had to be." He looked up, and glancing at the sky, "You and I know that we must do what we can to prevent Equestria and Mystic Realm falling into a deep of darkness. It must be balance. No matter the cost. You know that well. Because of what happen before, we barely survive it. But this time, we will succeed it. You know we had to. For us. For her. And for him."

Princess Celestia's tear came off from her eyes, feeling pain and pity that she had to betray Twilight and her friends again to fulfill the mission, yet he knew he was right. She looked down and sobbed in despair and pain. Princess Luna approached and hugged her gently and tightly.

Behind the Canterlot Castle's walls, the pale Pegasus wore the shiny hardened greenish demonic armor, silver gauntlets and four bluish rings, and his Cutie Mark was Blue Rings and Spear, glared and narrowed his angry eyes...

* * *

Few days had passed since the arrival of Azure Phoenix and Dragon Strike Force, Shadow Dragon continued living among the mortals. He had enjoyed having fun with them, and especially Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike. And his old friends often visited him and his home...

At the green hill land, Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle were siting on the large stone while Dragoking was sleeping on the bed of grass.

"Breathe..." said Shadow Dragon, who was closing his eyes and sitting down with his legs crossed and his front hooves on his leg's canon on top of the large smooth stone, "Gently... and slowly... If you give little time to be relax... you can do it in any possibility."

Twilight breathed lightly, "Breathe... gently and slowly..." She slowly and continuously breathing, "Give time to be relax... You can do it -!" She gasped and opened her eyes in surprise, "That's it! Harmony! That's the answer! Why didn't I think of that?!"

Using her magical levitation, Twilight lifted both a quill and book up. She wrote it down and spoke: "Stable, maintain and make a perfectly balance of ponies' life through the calm and relax harmony." She turned to Shadow Dragon, giving him a good smile, "Thanks. I needed that."

Shadow Dragon smiled, opening his eyes, looking at her, "You're welcome." Watching her packing her books up on her saddlebag, Twilight turned to him. Shadow Dragon smiled, "It appears you are ready for martial art skills."

Twilight smiled, nodded her head, following him to the ground. He pointed her to his opposite direction. She was on the left while he was on the left. Shadow Dragon bowed, followed by her bow.

"Asking silly question," Twilight joked, "What do I need to do again?"

Shadow Dragon breathed lightly, "As far as my observation and concern, you have great strength in magic of both Unicorn and Alicorn. But there was a weakness. When there isn't much magic left on your body or trapped by Anti-Magic Collar, you will be defenseless and have no power to fight back."

"Right. Thanks for the info. And the reason why you're my new teacher."

"A Martial Art Mentor, to be precise, Twilight."

"So, I had to learn to use my physical ability to fight, which I don't have one."

"To be precise, yes." Shadow Dragon smirked, "Asking silly question. Are you prepare for the worse? I am not an easy teacher."

Twilight smirked, "I can take it."

Shadow Dragon thrust his hoof at Twilight on her right, who blocked by his right. He jumped and swipe his kick on top of her head. She dodged down. He landed on the ground. Twilight swiped her leg on his legs. He jumped over to her back. He kicked on her head. She dodged down while swiping her leg back of hers. Shadow Dragon jumped back. He thrust his punches at her, who quickly turned and moved back in quick and haste for several times. She swiped his left hoof up before slamming her hoof on his chest hard for three times. He swiped her to right. He jumped up and kicked her chest hard.

Twilight punched and kicked at Shadow Dragon, while he fought and dodged the attack in quick for few times. Twilight Sparkle jumped and kicked Shadow Dragon's chest hard, making him push back. She used her body slammed him to the ground. They laughed together happily and joyous.

She slowly got up while looking at him. He smiled gently. She smiled yet blushed lightly.

"Let's take a break," Shadow Dragon said. Twilight smiled and nodded her head. She got off him and laid on the ground. He glanced at her, commented: "Nice work, princess. I'm impressed."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you. But I told you before, call me Twilight. There's no reason to be formal."

"For a princess, it has to be formal."

"To me, not necessary because all of us are friends."

Shadow Dragon thought for moment, "I believe you are right..." He looked at the beauty of her face. He smiled gently, "You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine. She was special and great. And in fact, she never allow her title to come between our friendship."

"Really?"

"Really, Twilight. I did say I'm going to help and protect you from harm, no matter what happens. And I'm really mean it."

Twilight smiled, hearing his sweet touching words, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head. Twilight turned and faced her view on the sky. Shadow Dragon did the same thing. Both of them had discussion and had fun of guessing on what kind of cloud there was by pointing at each and every cloud.

* * *

Applejack took one of Dragon Strike Force, Saber Dragoon the Speed Warrior to her home: Sweet Apple Acres, and to her family. She introduced him to her family, her big brother Big Mac and her grandmother: Granny Smith. She then took him to the west Apple Orchid where she began bucking the apple trees.

"That was impressive," said Saber Dragoon. He looked at her, with amazement and surprise of her strength. Applejack continued bucking the trees. He asked, "Tell me, Applejack, how long have you been as the farmer?"

Applejack smiled, while continued bucking the trees, "I've been the farmer since the very day I got my Cutie Mark. And I learned a great valuable lessons in my life" She stopped and breathed lightly. She looked up at the sky and smiled, "The very day I learn the truth and what I'm meant to be."

"I see. You know, Applejack. I used to be a farmer."

"Really?"

Saber nodded his head, "Yes, Applejack. My father and family were used to be farmers before we joined the battlefield as the military officers. And then, my father became the Mystic Councilpony of Wind. And I haven't forgotten of how I to be a great farmer."

Applejack smirked, "Would you mind showing what you can do?"

Saber Dragoon smiled. He headed straight to the first apple tree. He gently touched and patted on the tree, looking for something.**_SCRATCH!_** Saber Dragoon smirked. He found it! He breathed lightly, feeling his body glowing in green and powered up and his fist glowed and covered of the small hurricane. BAM! He slammed on the tree's middle trunk lightly. He then headed to the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth.

The apples dropped to the ground. Applejack gasped in surprise. Nopony could do such a trick in beating the apple trees in getting the apples down in haste and hard! No way! Is that even possible?!

"Great horny toad! That was amazing," commented Applejack, "I'd never seen somepony can be fast and hard at the same time in bringing apples down. You're one amazing farmer."

Saber Dragoon smiled, "Told you so." He looked ahead of him, he smiled before turned to Applejack, "We can start our apple bucking."

Applejack nodded her head, "You bet, Saber." She thought for the moment. She smiled, asked: "Want a competition?"

"So what kind of competition will that be?"

"The first one gets the most of the apples win the title of the farmer."

Saber Dragoon smirked, "Sounds silly, but worth to my time. After all, I could use some practice in bucking the apples. So, let's get started."

Applejack and Saber Dragoon charged in, and started in bucking the apples down from the apple trees. While doing so, they chuckled and laughed happily.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was meeting up with Spitfire and Soarin for more training at the Wonderbolt Academy. They brought both Blazefist the Second-in-Command of Dragon Strike Force and Aquastroke the Muscle for visiting and having fun in meeting with her colleagues and getting to know more about Shadow Dragon's best friends.

Arriving at the edge of the Wonderbolt Academy's road platform, Rainbow Dash spotted Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot on the ground. She landed on the ground, followed by Blazefirst and Aquastroke. The Wonderbolts looked shock and surprise, looking at two Pegasi.

Rainbow Dash looked worry and shock in seeing her colleagues' behavior. She asked, "What?"

The Wonderbolts remained in silent and quiet, looking and staring at both Blazefist and Aquastroke, like they were looking at celebrities in front of their eyes. Their staring freaked Mystic Pegasi out much.

"Is there something wrong," Aquastroke asked in concern.

"Yeah, you guys are like staring and looking at the ghost," agreed Blazefist in concern.

Spitfire shook her head quickly, spoke out quickly, "No ma'am! I mean sir! I mean ma'am and sir!" Rainbow Dash opened her mouth in shock and surprise, she had never seen her commander Spitfire being freaked out when looking at both Aquastroke and Blazefist. She cleared her throat, "Sorry about my rude greetings. I was shock and surprise. It's like my dream's coming true! I'm actually meeting the legendary Pegasi in history!"

Blazefist and Aquastroke looked surprise and shock, in hearing of what Spitfire had said. Rainbow Dash was even more shock and surprise in seeing her mentor being fan of someone she supported for. She thought she was the only one.

Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash and asked, "Rainbow Dash. You didn't tell me that you actually meet two legendary Pegasi in history of Equestria!"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked in confuse.

Soarin approached to Rainbow Dash and explained, "Rainbow! The spiky mane crimson Pegasus -" He pointed at Blazefist, "- That's Blazefist was one of Azure Phoenix's Officer and the best Pegasus in doing some daring stunts and suicide missions since the he joined the military! And that ponytail Pegasus -" He pointed at Aquastroke, with hesitantly smile, "- That's Aquastroke! She's one of the Ultimate Mystic Warriors, as in the most powerful and mightiest warrior among the Mystic Pony! She's one tough and courageous girl. General Firefly and members of Wonderbolts were inspired by the legendary and brave Mystic Pegasi to build and founded their elite team!"

Shock and surprise, Rainbow Dash opened her mouth in wide, asked: "Seriously?!" Spitfire and Soarin nodded their heads in haste and excitement. Rainbow Dash turned to both Aquastroke and Blazefist, and said: "Oh my gosh... I must have gone crazy! I'm actually meeting the predecessor to Wonderbolts?! I can't believe Shadow Dragon never told me about this! That is so AWESOME!"

Blazefist and Aquastroke looked shock and surprise, waved their hooves at Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash, calming them down. They hated the panicking and screaming fans. And what they need was to have time out from their duties.

"Easy, Rainbow," said Blazefist, "No need for some praise. We just did what we're good at. After all, on my side, Azure Phoenix is not a very mercy Emperor as your Princess Celestia. Consider yourself lucky on that. Right, Aqua?"

Aqua nodded her head, "Besides, I was lucky to become the Ultimate Mystic Warrior. It takes some serious training and working on that. And trust me, it's no pickle when you got chosen. It takes some serious drill, training and testing on your abilities. Then, the history and paper test. So not my type. And finally, a duel. And trust me, I survive the worst."

The Wonderbolts looked amaze, shock and surprise, glancing at both Blazefist and Aquastroke. Rainbow Dash whistled lightly in impress and surprise.

"That is so... Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily, hearing the tale of Blazefist and Aquastroke. Wonderbolts nodded their heads in agreement. She then approached them and asked, "Hey, guys. You wouldn't mind tagging along with us for some aerial practice?"

Blazefist and Aquastroke smiled, "Be our guess."

Spitfire whistled, "I forgot to mention. Both Aquastroke and Blazefist were also the bets couple since they became the finest officer among Mystic Military."

"That is so sweet..." Soarin said in impress.

Rainbow smirked, "Alright then. Let's fly."

Rainbow Dash was the first Pegasus to fly up. Spitfire and Soarin followed her. Blazefist and Aquastroke followed them as well. They flew across the flying lands of mountains, waterfall and small woods-like. Rainbow Dash smiled in amaze. Who would have thought that Wonderbolts actually had someone to admire with, other than her?

Blazefist smirked, "Would you guys like to see our tricks? After all, you're gonna love our these ones."

Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts nodded their heads happily.

Blazefist had his hooves glowed in light and fiery. He blasted his flamethrower in front of him. He waved his hooves while spun himself around for five times, creating the fiery shape of phoenix. He charged in straight to the form of phoenix. He flew up to sky. He spun and whirled himself around him for five times. He stopped and stretched himself out, creating the fire whirlwind tornado strikes.

Aquastroke moved to the front. She summoned the water from the waterfall, creating a water sphere on her. She formed the water line in vertical line. She blasted the spiral form of flames out and it formed the line of horizontal on the middle. She summoned the rocks and mud from the ground and platform, forming a diagonal line on northwest. She summoned the transparent line of wind on northeast's diagonal line. She charged in and breaking through the thousands of clouds, evaporating to nothingness...

Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts awed in amazement and happiness. These Pegasi... They were amazing and spectacular!

Blazefist and Aquastroke met up with Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts. Rainbow commented excitedly, "That was coolest and awesomeness thing I ever seen! Blazefist used his fire attacks to perform Twister Phoenix Flame! And then Aqua used her Water, Fire, Earth and Wind to perform Elemental Sphere! Can you show us again?! Please, so we can perform it!"

Wonderbolts nodded their heads happily. Blazefist and Aquastroke laughed and chuckled happily, making both Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts looked surprise and curious.

"It won't be easy," said Blazefist.

"If you're Mystic Pegasi," said Aquastroke. Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts groaned in upset and disappointed. She giggled lightly, "But all of us can show the best trick. First one showed the best trick wins the competition."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Bring it on, Aqua!"

Soarin whistled loudly, "Rainbow's on the heat of battles!"

"Let's see how your girlfriend beats mine," said Blazefist.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" Soarin protested yet his face burnt in crimson.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot giggled lightly. They, Blazefist and Soarin turned and watched both Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke charging straight to the aerial rings and their races...

* * *

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working with her fashion designing. Shorty Thinking the Genius observed and watched how Rarity worked. He was amazed of her work and effort. Rarity completed her ancient pink Chinese princess robe, with cone hat.

"Ta-da!" Rarity exclaimed happily, showing the pinkish Chinese princess robe to Shorty. "What do you think, Sir Shorty?"

"Shorty will do, Rarity," said Shorty. Shorty approached to the dress Rarity had. He looked closely and carefully on it for the moment. He smiled, "That was impressive display of dress you had made. You are truly a wonderful fashion designer."

Rarity giggled happily, "Why thank you, Shorty. My, I wonder why you are considered to be a good gentlepony and smartest pony Dragon Strike Force they ever had."

Shorty smiled, "Thank you, miss Rarity. And you must be considered yourself to be the most generous fashion designer I ever met." He huffed lightly, "The last time I visited Manehatten, there was one pony show very rude to me. And not to mention... she can't even design her own original."

Rarity gasped, turning to Shorty, "Suri Polomare?!" Shorty turned to her and nodded his head. She huffed loudly, "That no good pony. All she ever did was lying and tricking ponies in winning the competition. And the worst about her was mistreating her partners and assistants. She is the **WORST - PONY - I - EVER - HAD!**"

Shorty chuckled lightly, "You don't have to be so dramatic, Rarity." He cleared his throat, But you were right about her. She never designed her own ideas. She was the worst. Unlike you, you're the best."

Rarity smiled, "Thank you, Shorty." She cleared her throat, "Would you like me to do a favor for you?"

Shorty hummed lightly, "I don't think -!" He stopped. He gasped, realizing something important. He turned and asked, "I hope you don't mind doing something important dresses. And these were for my lord's brother-in-law and his sister."

"Oh my! You are lucky pony. You asked the right pony to do it. And these were for who?"

"For Mystic Councilpony Virtue Dragon and his wife, Lady Tigress."

Rarity gasped. She was not expecting that! She said, "Oh dear! This is not what I thought of. I don't mind doing something important for celebrities and customers. But to Mystic Council, it's going to be difficult and lots of works to do."

Shorty chuckled lightly, "It's okay. Take some time, Miss Rarity. After all, I'm not rushing you. In fact, next week will be their wedding anniversary."

Rarity breathed lightly, "Thank you. Otherwise, I would have a heart attack. Would you be my assistant in helping? After all, you know about them than others."

Shorty smiled happily, glad that he would be assistant to help Rarity in making good dresses for both Virtue Dragon and Tigress.

* * *

At Fluttershy's Cottage, Fluttershy and Terrocreep The Terror were feeding some foods to some animals.

Fluttershy gulped in concern, looking at his unamused, creepy and terrifying face of his. He was nothing like Pinkie Pie's sister, that for sure yet he continued helping her. She was glad and happy of him to be here, yet shy and worry of how he reacted to her.

They approached to the small bat caves where bats lived. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep fed the bats with some peers and apples. The bats ate them in haste and quick.

Fluttershy smiled happily, watching and looking at the bats eating the foods in enjoyment and happy. She turned and looked at Terrorcreep, who gently patted on some bats while giving them some apples and oranges.

Fluttershy hesitantly yet shyly asked: "You like bats?"

Terrorcreep nodded his head and said gloomy, "Yes."

She coughed a bit, feeling shy and concern. She never talked with someone who was... quite creepy. Fluttershy cleared her throat gently, "And do you like any pets than just bats?"

"Just Bats."

"Why bats?"

"Because I'm Mystic Vampire Pony," Terrorcreep answered gloomy, showing his bat wings-like out, "Any questions?"

"Well, I used to be a Vampire Pony. And it was scary and creepy for me. Why are you... so terror, creepy and scary when meeting friends? If you don't mind answering."

"My name is indeed Terrorcreep. Terror and creepy. And I was meant to be bring fear to my enemies and even my won allies. I do not care if they hate and fear me. I use my intellect to bring order to the world. If the enemies do intend to harm my bats, they shall answer to me. No one will not be forgiven so easily."

Fluttershy gasped in shock, hearing of what Terrorcreep had said, said: "That's... that's amazing." She breathed lightly, "You seem... nice and great..."

Terrorcreep shrugged while bringing a bat near to him, said: "Thank you, Fluttershy." He turned and glanced at her, "And what of you, Fluttershy? Why must you be shy?"

Fluttershy squeaked meekly and concern. She was afraid of Terrorcreep's asking. She breathed lightly, knew she had to answer, "To be honest, Terrorcreep, I was afraid." Terrorcreep raised his right eyebrow at her. She continued, "Afraid to be mean or meeting someone so mean to me. I don't like it very much."

"And you don't mind letting them bully you?"

"I don't mind. But," said Fluttershy, showing her determined eyes at him. "If my friends and my animals were hurt by some ungrateful and unfriendly ponies. They will answer to me! I don't care of how tough it goes. I will do what I can to help my friends!"

Impressed and interested, Terrorcreep smiled a bit, there was more to Fluttershy than meets the eye. He spoke, "I'm impressed. Your shyness hid your bravery within, unless one who dare to challenge your kindness."

"Yes... You were right about that. You maybe looked terror and creepy, but you're nice for a Vampire Pony."

"Perhaps... Would you like to accompany to see Vampire Fruit Bats? I can show you how to communicate with them."

Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "I do! I really wish I can understand them."

Terrorcreep smiled. He flapped his wings. Fluttershy followed him. They were flying and heading straight to the Vampire Fruit Bat's Apple Orchid. Terrorcreep trained and helped Fluttershy in getting to know more about Vampire Fruit Bats. They smiled in please and getting along well with both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy.

* * *

At the Sugarcube Corner, both Laxtinct and Pinkie Pie were at the kitchen. They set the ingredients for making and baking cakes on the kitchen's table. They were making, baking and mixing the ingredient together before they put the stove of a cake into an oven. Pinkie Pie set the time for the baked cake. She hummed lightly.

Laxtinct turned to Pinkie Pie with his big smile, "So, Pinkie Pie. How did you and your girls assemble your squad?"

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "That's good question. Well, it begins with Twilight's visiting to Ponyville for surveying and checking up on our stuffs, but turns out that Princess Celestia was actually setting and preparing us to face Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna's Dark Self. It was that time we face six tests she threw at us! And guess what? We passed the test! And in the end, we got our Elements of Harmony and win the battle!"

"Wow, that's amazing... Here's the best part of how my team meet up. It begins with being friend with Dragon Hope's family. Our bosses a.k.a Mystic Council are theirs, and therefore we befriend with Dragon Hope. We're his guardians, trainers, masters and best friends! We helped him. We trained him. Then, Dragon Hope being chosen by the Element of Darkness and we make our own team: Dragon Strike Force! We fight and defend the world, in the name of goodness!"

"Ooh! Reference to Superheroes' catchphrase! Gotta love it!"

"Yeah, tell me about it! Hey, by the way, Pinkie Pie, do you have problem with your siblings? Sometimes, I got problem with mine when he thought of me ready for grown up stuffs. I still got child mind in my head."

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Nope! Besides, I'd never had problem with my sisters! But Maud is my most and best favorite sister I love! But she's overprotective and doesn't show her enthusiasm! But I love my sister!"

Laxtinct hummed softly before he smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right about that. I do love my big brother." He chuckled lightly, "You know. It's great to have another random pony to talk with."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Tell me about it. Other than Discord and Cheese Sandwich, I always want to meet with some more random ponies. You never had a friend like me!"

"Tell me about it! I would like to know more about what you do next after Nightmare Moon."

Both Laxtinct and Pinkie Pie continued talking with each other happily. Time's Up! They continued talking while setting the cake up.

* * *

At Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tailtech and Icy Princess were with Spike, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders, observing, understanding, exposiong and exploring more about Cutie Mark Crusaders since they were intrigued by their determination and interesting in getting the Cutie Marks. Spike, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders told Tailtech and Icy how the story went about Spike's birth, the foundation of Cutie Mark Crusaders and Nyx's birth.

"What about you? How long had you known about Shadow Dragon?" Scootaloo asked in curious.

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle happily, "It must be a great friends between you and him."

Tailtech breathed lightly, "It's more than that, guys. He's like a big brother to me. When I first met him, he was so alone and no one treats him fair or gives him a chance. EVerypony thinks of him as unworthy."

"As for me," said Icy, "I met Tailtech when both him and Dragon Hope saved me during the exhibition for some ancient artifacts. And that day, I joined Dragon Strike Force as their medic and healer."

Apple Bloom whistled, "Wow, that's an interesting story to hear. As you can see, partner, I felt the same way before for Nyx."

Nyx nodded her head, "I felt that too before in my life. When you had friends like these ponies, you have nothing to worry about. Shadow Dragon was lucky to have you."

Tailtech smiled, "You had no idea."

Spike thought of the moment. He remembered yesterday that Shadow Dragon mentioned about his father as Mystic Councilpony of Light, and wondered why wasn't he visiting his father?

"By the way, we want to know something," said Spike. Icy and Tailtech turned to Spike, as he asked: "If Shadow Dragon's father was alive, why wouldn't he meet and see him? I mean he's his dad. The exile was over. So, he should see him. I mean, if I was away from Twilight, I would have seen her now because she's my mother."

Tailtech and Icy breathed lightly, had the feeling that Spike would ask the question sooner than later.

Tailtech breathed lightly, "Shadow Dragon really did want to see his father so much, but the real problem is... his past and memories."

Icy nodded his head, "Because of that, he refused to see his father." She gasped and worried of what Cutie Mark Crusaders think. She quickly spoke, "Don't get me wrong. He loved his father so much. But he couldn't bare to bring pain and suffering to him because Shadow Dragon thinks his betrayal would hurt him a lot. So, that's why he refused."

Spike, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise. They looked at each other, having same thoughts, nodded their heads. They knew how they felt when they loved their family so much and they refused to bring the pain to them.

Nyx smiled and nodded her head, "We would feel the same. I wonder if his father really thought and love Shadow Dragon."

Tailtech smiled, patted in her mane gently, "Trust me, Nyx. Tao loved his son more than hating him."

Nyx smiled, was glad to hear that someone still loved Shadow Dragon. She then told them about their next hunting Cutie Marks, and invited them to join in.

* * *

Days had been passed, Shadow Dragon was enjoying his life with Twilight Sparkle, her family and friends. He often had visitors from his old comrades and friends for chatting and having fun together. It was like before his betrayal. He was... happy and glad...

Shadow Dragon was talking about his story of heroic and adventure to Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. They were intrigued by Shadow Dragon and his relationship with Dragoking of how they met and they treated. He also told them of how he managed to summon Dragoking through the use of his Summoning Spell through the right pose and right name to summon him. They were like BBBFFs, much like how Twilight and Shining Armor were.

**_KNOCK!_**

Spike headed to the door, and opened it. He found the old gray Earth Pony, blue Earth Pony, white Unicorn with shot black mane and tail, and big fat yellow Pegasus with black mane and tail in samurai's ponytail and his Cutie Mark was a blue book in Japanese Words and Heart.

"Hey there," Spike greeted, noticing four ponies, "Can I help you?"

The gray old Earth Pony bowed before Spike and said: "My name is Mystic Councilpony of Light Tao. There are my family."

The blue Earth Pony bowed, "I am Dragon Kick. I'm his nephew."

The white unicorn nodded her head, with a chirp sounded: "I'm Jade Adventure. I'm Dragon Kick's niece."

The yellow Pegasus bowed down, "I am Mighty Heart. Tao-Sensei's butler, assistant and apprentice."

"Mystic Councilpony of Light?" Spike asked. He gasped in shock and realization, "You're Shadow Dragon's dad?!"

Tao chuckled lightly and nodded his head, "Yes. Was he here?"

Spike nodded his head happily. He brought Tao and his family to the living room where Shadow Dragon, Twilight, and her friends were. Bringing to the entrance, Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and surprise. Twilight, her family and friends were confuse and curious.

"Father..." Shadow Dragon spoke lightly. Touched, happy and joy in his heart for seeing his father here, yet his mind filled with doubts and worries about reunion. He approached to Tao, looking at him, "Hey there..."

Tao smiled happily, approached and hugged his son, "My son. It's good to see you."

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock, spoke: "I... I- I thought you hate me because of what I had done in the past."

"Never. I would never hate you but miss you so much." Tao departed the hug, showing his tears of joy and despair while looking at him. He continued, "I am your father, Shadow Dragon. And I'm glad you came the way you once were." He chuckled lightly, "And not to mention, you've had a date with Princess of Friendship. It reminds me of the past again."

Shadow Dragon had his face burned in red and gasped, "Father!"

Twilight had her face blushed and burned in red. She looked up. Shadow Dragon's family and Her friends giggled and laughed in amusement at both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. For the moment, both Twilight and Shadow Dragon laughed at once. He smiled, smiled to glad that his family had not forgotten of him.

"I was wondering, son," said Tao. Shadow Dragon looked at his father. Tao continued, "For our father-son relationship sake, would you mind giving me a tour about this place? I was told that this has been for several battles against the enemies."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "I would be honor, father."

Tao smiled in relief and happy. He turned and noticed Twilight smiling at both Tao and Shadow Dragon be together. She was happy that Shadow Dragon reunited with his family. It reminded her so much of it.

"Perhaps, Princess Twilight and her family would join our family reunion," said Tao.

Twilight gasped, "Do you mean it?" Tao nodded his head. Twilight smiled and bowed before him, "I would be honored."

* * *

Tao, Shadow Dragon, Twilight, Nyx and Spike were outside of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's entrance, where Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure and Mighty Heart were talking with them.

"Are you sure you won't be coming?" Twilight asked.

Applejack smiled, patted on her right shoulder, "Now, don't you worry about us, Twilight. Besides, Shadow Dragon and Mystic Councilpony wanted you, Nyx and Spike to go, and three of you go. We wouldn't want to intrude. Right girls?"

"Right!" Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "They're right, uncle. You and Shadow Dragon need to have reunion together than just to have some unwanted guests' interruption."

"Yeah! Besides, it would be cool to see Shadow Dragon to have his date and family reunion together." Jade exclaimed happily.

Her words made both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle annoyed yet blushing of what they had said. Why is everypony think of that?!

Mighty Heart breathed lightly, "But still, Jade was right about one thing -" He looked at his sensei and his son, "- both of you need to spend some time together. You are father and son."

Tao nodded his head in understanding, "Thank you, all of you. You all are kind and understanding ponies. We won't be long." He turned to his son and Princess of Friendship. He asked, "Shall we?"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle nodded their heads. Nyx and Spike jumped and landed on Tao's back, making him yelped in surprise and shock. He turned and gave an annoying glare at both. Nyx and Spike smiled uneasily. For the moment he looked at their cute smiles, he chuckled, allowing them to sit on his back.

Shadow Dragon smiled and chuckled a bit, followed by Twilight's. He then headed off together with Tao, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx. Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure and Mighty Heart waved to them in goodbye.

Applejack turned to Dragon Kick, said: "So, I think we should get to know each other, especially a great family from Shadow Dragon's."

"Indeed. I certainly wish to get to know more about you," agreed Rarity. She then looked at Dragon Kick's body shape and his looks. She smiled, "I mostly certain like your looks. You seem to be gentle."

Dragon Kick smiled gently and gladly. Rainbow Dash flew right in front of his face, smirking before asking, "I wonder how tough you really are?"

Dragon Kick chuckled lightly, "Trust me, Rainbow Dash. You don't want to test my ability. I am a pony not to mess with."

Fluttershy flying straight to Mighty Heart, smiled: "You seem... nice for a big Pegasus."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, bouncing in front of Mighty Heart, said: "Yeah! Do you like party?! If you do, then I wouldn't starting the party at once and forever in my life! And trust me, you're gonna had the best blast in your life!"

Mighty Heart smiled, "Thank you. I hope you don't mind if you can make cookies for me."

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy smiled happily. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo approached to Jade Adventure.

"Hey, um- Jade," said Apple Bloom. Jade turned to her. She continued, "Since you're Shadow Dragon's niece, I was wondering if we can become your new best friends?"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yes. You can join our Cutie Mark Crusaders. So far, we know you've got no Cutie Marks."

"Yeah! Join this club, we can have sort of all kinds of fun and adventures! And trust me, it's gonna be the blast!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Jade Adventure gasped in shock. She knew she wanted to have friends... but never thought make one from the mortals like Cutie Mark Crusaders. She smiled happily. She turned to Dragon Kick, screaming happily and begging him to give her the chance in joining Cutie Mark Crusaders. Dragon Kick groaned in annoyance by her enthusiasm. He breathed lightly, agreed to let her join.

Jade turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders and exclaimed happily, **"I'm in!"**

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Jade!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart and Jade chatted happily and in their enjoyment.

Behind the some houses' walls, the pale Pegasus narrowed his angry eyes at mortals and Mystic Ponies. Thinking for the moment, he smirked sinisterly. They might be some use to him...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon took Tao across the towns of Ponyville. They showed him around the town. Tao looked impress and happy in seeing of how peaceful and quiet the town was.

They tried everything the ponies of Ponyville had and given to them. They seemed to enjoy of what they had. They had their lunch together at the Cafe. They played the game at the gamer areas. They looked around and had the tour across the town such as Apple Sweet Acres, Carousel Boutique, Sugarcube Corner and more places. They even shown Tao where the Tree of Harmony was located at.

Shadow Dragon smiled happily, enjoyed having Tao to be around and having fun. Twilight Sparkle smiled happily, seeing how happy he was. Having father around with him was the most important and happiest thing for Shadow Dragon. Nothing had gone wrong...

* * *

On the late evening, Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Tao, Nyx and Spike were returning home. They enjoyed their time together well. Nyx and Spike slept on her back, Tao took a glance on them for a while.

Tao smiled, "These two are quite interesting. They remind me so much of my son so much." He turned to Shadow Dragon with a smile, "You indeed took them well like a father would, son."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Thank you, father. But I'm not exactly a father-type, but I do my best to help Princess Twilight." Tao nodded his head in understanding. Shadow Dragon turned and breathed lightly in disappointment and worried. He wondered of how his father reacted to him. He turned back to Tao, "Father... I am very sorry for everything and especially..."

"Stop it, son," said Tao. Shadow Dragon was interrupted, looking at his father's firm looks. Tao continued, "Everything you had done in the past was not your fault. I knew you were lost when you lost someone you cared and loved. Without her, you lost everything you had known in your life... You have nothing worry or to say anything about the mistake. It was my fault. And mine alone."

"Father..."

"Besides, I had miss and care for you so much, despite being my adopted son. To me, you are my son, no matter what. It's what fathers do for their sons like you. And..."

"And?"

Tao turned and hugged Shadow Dragon and said softly, "I'm proud and happy to see you be happy and found your peace in Ponyville and with them."

Shadow Dragon's tears came off and flowed down on his face. He hugged his father back, "Thank you... father..."

Tao and Shadow Dragon continued sobbing softly. Watching the event, Twilight smiled in happiness. Nyx and Spike yawned loudly, getting and waking up from their sleeps. They looked up and saw what was happening. They smiled in happiness.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Tao, Spike and Nyx continued their walking, all the way back to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Reaching to their destination, they gasped in shock. They saw the defeated bodies of Twilight's friends and Shadow Dragon's family.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Tao, Spike and Nyx quickly approached to their fallen friends, checking and asking them if they were alright. The defeated and fallen allies of theirs moaned and groaned painfully, saying: "Leave now... Leave now..."

Twilight, Tao, Spike and Nyx gasped in concern and shock, seeing their fallen friends in the state of defeated.

Tao turned to Twilight Sparkle and said: "I can heal them as fast as I can, but I need some time to do so."

"Okay. And thank you, Mr. Tao," said Twilight.

Tao approached to her defeated friends, sat down on the ground and chanted gently and softly. Twilight Sparkle continued look at the defeated friends, wondering in concern of how they were defeated. Someone in Equestria... or maybe from Mystic Realm was strong and powerful enough to defeat them...

"Who could have done this?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon approached to Dragon Kick, checking his pulse and injuries. He spotted large scratched on his body and a hole on his left shoulder. He gasped in shock and concern. He snarled in anger, "I know who did this..."

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike turned to Shadow Dragon, who turned and showed his angered and hatred eyes. Tao noticed his angered eyes, knowing there was an enemy had done this to Twilight's friends.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten that. I would have been nothing but disappointed," The voice spoke. Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Tao, Spike and Nyx gasped in fear and concern. They turned and found the pale Pegasus within his silver armor. What frightened and scared them was Jade Adventure and Cutie Mark Crusaders being levitated above him. Pegasus smirked, "Hello, traitor. It's been quite... a while..."

Shadow Dragon snarled in anger, "Nezha! You, son of blocked headed demon! What have you done?!"

The pale Pegasus or Nezha smirked, "This is just to enrage you. So, we both can continue our fight from the past. And this time, I will be the victor."

Nezha's words had enraged and angered Shadow Dragon. He dared to attack Twilight's friends and his family just to get him?!

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Spike and Tao looked shock and concern of the battlefield. Twilight's friends and Shadow Dragon's family slowly regain their lost conscious, watched the event. They were in shocked, concerned, feared and confused of the event. What will happen next? What will Shadow Dragon do next? Who was Nezha? And why...

The battle between two Ultimate Mystic Warriors was about to begin...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	7. C6: Ultimate Rivalry Battle

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Rivalry Battle!**

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Tao, Nyx and Spike found the defeated forms of Mane Five and Shadow Dragon's family on the ground. They were shocked and concern for their friends and family's statues and welfare. They also wondered of who caused the problem in the first place and why.

They turned and encountered the armored pale Pegasus who held his silver spear, Nezha. Who was he? What did he want? What did he attacked their friends and family?

"Who are you?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded angrily, glaring at Nezha. Could he be the one attacking and hurting her friends.

Nezha smirked, "I am Nezha, one of the Ultimate Mystic Warriors but as its Second-in-Command." He turned to Shadow Dragon and pointed at him, exclaimed: "I have come for you, traitor! To finish... what we had started!"

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes at Nezha. Curse that Nezha! He still held a grudge against him!

"I see you hadn't let go of your grudge against me," said Shadow Dragon.

Nezha smirked, "Indeed." He held his spear up and aiming at Shadow Dragon. He spoke, "It is time for both of us to finish the fight once and for all..."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes at Nezha, "No. I won't."

Nezha huffed angrily, "Stubborn as always I'd see..." Moaning and groaning in pain was sounded. He turned and looked at waking up calls of Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tao's Family. He smirked, "Would you like to know how your friends and I get acquaintance?"

Twilight groaned and growled in anger, "Did you attack my friends?"

"I would prefer to call it 'getting through thick skulls of theirs'." Nezha chuckled lightly, "My, they are quite stubborn and stupid. They should have taken lightly and greeted me gently."

Applejack coughed painfully. Twilight Sparkle turned and found Applejack getting her conscious. Twilight held her up. Applejack slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and glared at Nezha.

"You?!" Applejack scowled angrily. Twilight looked worry and concern. She snarled at Nezha, "You dirty little weasel!"

Applejack never forgotten of what Nezha had done to her and her friends.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tao's family were discussing and chatting together about Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. Nezha smirked evilly from the edge of house's back walls. Magically teleporting the medic saddlebag, he held it on his back while having his armored replaced by the doctor's uniform. He then headed to the front in meeting with them personally._

Nezha smirked, "Greetings, my dear friends." Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tao's family turned to Nezha. He smiled gently. He took a herb and medicine bottles out. He showed it to them, "My name is Doc Henry. I am a doctor and medic expert. I was hoping if I can introduce them to you. For example -"

"Hold up, pal!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily, coming to the front of Nezha. She continued, "We're not the owner of this kingdom. We're her best friends."

Applejack nodded her head, "Sorry, partner. If you want to talk to her, you're gonna have to come back later."

Nezha awed in shame, "I can at least wait for her here. After all, I'm a patient pony."

Mane Five looked at each other, having some discussion about Doc Henry's staying and waiting for Twilight's return. They nodded their heads in agreed to let him stay.

Rarity smiled, "We love to, Dr. Henry. You are welcome to stay and wait for our friend's coming back."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded her head, "Maybe we can get to know on each other a bit more, if you don't mind."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Yeah. The way you sounded and acted, you must be good friend. A good friend, who knows how to be nice and gentle to someone he wants to make friends. And trust me, everypony in this town is my friend!"

Nezha smiled, "Thank you, miss. I would be honor. Perhaps, I would be introducing some medicine." He turned, and using his hooves, trying to take something. He took a bottle out in front of Mane Five and their friends. Before he could do anything, Dragon Kick held his hand tight. Nezha looked concern and worry, asked: "Is there something wrong?"

Dragon Kick narrowed his eyes at Nezha, "Do I know you somewhere? I've seen you before."

"Huh?" Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in confusion and concern.

Jade hummed lightly, looking closely at Nezha's face, "Yeah... You looked familiar. We really see you before. Somewhere from our hometown."

Mighty Heart blown the smoke out from his nose and spoke, "Who are you? You're not around here?"

Knew he would be discovered, Nezha breathed deeply, "I was hoping not to cause some problems." He took a small pole-like out from his saddlebag. He pressed the small button on it. It became a spear. His doctor's suit was transformed into a silver armor. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. He held it tight, "You leave me no choice, imbeciles!"

Nezha swung his spear on top, then to right and left before swung his spear at Mighty Heart, creating powerful shock blast and wave against them. He was blown and knocked to the wall hard.

Mighty Heart growled in anger. He roared wildly, before emerging out from the walls and charged at Nezha. Nezha jumped over Mighty Heart. Mighty Heart growled in anger. He turned and charged at Nezha, who continued jumping up over and over his enemy for few times. Mighty Heart gasped and panted in tireless and exhausted. Nezha jumped up high and slammed his spear on Mighty Heart's head. Received a big blow, Mighty Heart yelped in pain before falling to the ground.

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and worry, seeing Nezha attacked Mightu Heart.

Applejack growled in anger, "Hey! What the hay are you doing?!"

Nezha smirked, "Bringing Shadow Dragon to face me by hurting you!"

Dragon Kick snarled in anger, "Not if I stop you first!"

Dragon Kick jumped over to the front. He punched on Nezha for six times, which he dodged the attacks from Dragon Kick. Nezha jumped and kicked his face from his right. Received the attacks, Dragon Kick shook his head hard before charged at Nezha. He continued punching, piercing, striking, swiping and kicking in hands and legs against Nezha. Nezha blocked every attacks from Dragon Kick for few times. Nezha had his right hoof glowed in golden and covered by the spiral wind:

_**Dragon Spiral Twister**__. He then punched on Dragon Kick's chest hard, causing him a big blast in pushing him to the wall hard. Dragon Kick moaned painfully before falling to the ground hard._

Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jade gasped in shock and feared. Nezha turned and glared at them.

Applejack growled in anger, "Why?! And how could you?!"

"What must be done is necessary to complete my mission," said Nezha. He narrowed his eyes at Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jade. He held his spear tight, "You're next."

Rainbow scoffed angrily, "Not if I stop you first!"

Rainbow Dash flew from top and charged right at Nezha. Nezha held his spear tightly, he whirling his on both sides for three times. He swung it in front of him, creating a powerful Typhoon Wind at her. Feeling powerful strong wind, Rainbow Dash was blown out and away from him, knocking and striking to the walls hard. She fell to the ground hard.

Mane Four gasped in shock and fear. They and their Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and glared at Nezha. He had his neck stretched from left and then his right. He smirked evilly as he held his spear tight while glancing at them.

Pinkie Pie growled in anger, "Take this, buster!"

Pinkie Pie held Party Canon. She fired and blasted the canon ball of party sprinkles, streamers and balls at Nezha for few times. Nezha dodged the attacks for few times while charging at her. With her final ball blasted, Nezha swung his spear at the canon ball; creating Metal Strike, causing it thrown back to the Party Canon.

_**BOOM!**__ The canon blown into pieces._

Nezha smirked evilly. He turned and glanced at Cutie Mark Crusaders and Jade Adventure. Fluttershy and Rarity jumped in front of them. They glared at him. They determined not to let young fillies to be killed by their enemies. Fluttershy widened her eyes and glared at Nezha. She had unleashed her Stare at Nezha's eyes. He yelped in fear. Rarity gathered her energy powers on her horn. Rarity blasted her magical

_**Unicorn Burst**__ at Nezha._

While the Unicorn Burst continued charging and striking at Nezha, he narrowed his frightened and scared eyes into his fierce and dark eyes. Fluttershy and Rarity gasped in shock, noticing his eyes.

Nezha's spear glowed in silver and navy mixed colors. He whirling his spear on both sides for three times. He struck Rarity's

_**Unicorn Burst**__ back, changing and transforming it into __**Dragon Lightning Strike**__. It charged right and struck on the ground. Fluttershy, Rarity and Cutie Mark Crusaders got contacted with it as the ground shaken and blown up into pieces. It sent them to the walls hard._

Applejack gasped in shock and concern. She snarled in anger, turning to Nezha, glaring at him, "How dare you?! Where is your honor?! Where is your humble?! How dare you attack the fillies?! All for what?!"

Nezha narrowed his angry eyes at Applejack, "I want him. I want my rival dealt with. The only way to get him... was to angered him..."

Heard of what Nezha had said, Applejack knew what he meant, she pretending to ask: "Say what now?!"

"Don't pretend, rodent! Begone!" Nezha exclaimed. He held his Spear tightly, "Behold my special technique:

_**Dragon Storm Slash!**__"_

Nezha's Spear's blade glowed in blue. He swung in creating the powerful force of strike at Applejack's chest.

_**SLASH!**__ The blood spilled out from her chest. She gasped and coughed out painfully. The blood spilled out from her mouth. Applejack fell to the ground from her back._

Applejack breathed heavily and painfully, feeling her heart beating yet her wounds bleed the crimson watery out from her chest, flowing down to the floor. She moaned and groaned painfully as she held her hoof on her chest tightly and hardly.

"Twi... Twilight..." Applejack moaned painfully, "Help... Help..."

Applejack breathed deeply, lying down on the ground, needing more rest and relax for healing...

Nezha smirked evilly, "Everything has gone according to my plan..."

_**Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

Hearing of what Nezha and Applejack had said about the story, Twilight snarled and growled in anger. She turned and glared at him while magically sewed on Applejack's wounded chest together and tight.

"**YOU! **How dare you!" Twilight snarled in anger.

"Yeah! What's your problem?! How dare you attack and harm our best friends, and get away from this?!" Spike demanded angrily.

"Why do you hate Mr. Shadow Dragon so much?!" Nyx demanded angrily.

Nezha huffed lightly, "Your questions are nuisance." Twilight, Spike and Nyx glared at Nezha angrily. He continued, "My goal and only one was to defeat and kill Shadow Dragon. He was once a member of Ultimate Mystic Ponies. He was the best and at my equal. And to be honest, I would one day lose my position to some pretending hero like Shadow Dragon. And I won't let it happen."

Twilight snarled angrily, "Because of him being traitor to your Mystic Realm thousand years ago?!" Nezha remained silent and quiet. She continued in snarling at him, hated someone like him to accuse a good and honorable pony as Shadow Dragon, shouted: "You're wrong! History may have spoke the truth, but in present, he is a good guy, not enemy!"

Spike glared at Nezha, "Yeah! We know Shadow Dragon more than you, you big bad jerk!"

"Yeah! We won't let you harm him, without the fight!" Nyx exclaimed angrily.

Applejack nodded her head while groaning painfully, "You said it, partner! And we won't let you get away without any of us to stop you! Our Friendship can help and save lives. We can stop you! Right, girls?"

"Yeah!" Mane Four and Cutie Mark Crusaders cried.

Tao glared at Nezha, commanded: "Nezha! As Mystic Councilpony of Light, I ordered you to cease from attacking Shadow Dragon and abandon your stupid personal vendetta!"

Nezha turned and glared at Tao, while pointing at him, "Why should I?" Everyone gasped in shock before snarled in anger at Nezha. He continued, "I didn't come here for just some happiness or fun. I came here to finish our duel, that had begun for a long time ago!" He narrowed his angered eyes at Shadow Dragon, "You know you cannot deny our duel for too long."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes, feeling he wanted to kill Nezha for good, snarling at him. He breathed lightly, knew what he wanted, not others wanted.

He answered, "No."

"What?!" Nezha asked in shock. He snarled in anger, "You dare refuse the duel?!"

"Yes, I dare. I didn't come here to just find some battles or some fighting. I had come for peace and quiet! I won't battle!"

"Do you think you can keep on running out from fighting and the past?!"

"I can try! And I will!"

"You... are... a... fool..." Nezha said sternly and darkly. He needed to get his rival to fight with him. He noticed Tao, Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike on his back. He smirked evilly, knew something special about them and how they were connected to Shadow Dragon. He heard reports about them. He knew what to do. He coughed a bit: "Well, in that case... You wouldn't mind if I do this?"

Nezha jumped up. He turned and slammed his spear on the ground hard, creating a bluish shocking blast at both Nyx and Spike. They yelped in shock, moving on the side before contacting with the attack.

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock. He turned and glared at Nezha, "Nezha! Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with our duel!"

Nezha smirked, "Oh. I beg a little differ of this. Let's try again on..." He turned and glanced at both Tao and Twilight Sparkle. They gasped in shock. He continued, "These two important ponies..."

Tao glared and snarled at Nezha, "Don't you... DARE!"

Nezha's body glowed in lightish cyan colors. Twilight gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Nezha smirked evilly, **_"DRAGON LIGHTNING STRIKE!" _**

He jumped up high and blasted the lightning dragon-shaped at both Tao and Twilight Sparkle! They gasped in shock and worry. He actually attacked them?! Mystic Councilpony and Princess?!

They gathered their energies: yellowish and purplish on his forehead and her horn. They blasted in front of them, creating the large purplish and yellowish mixed barrier. The **_Dragon Lightning Strike_** at their barrier. It then deflected the attacks to their left and right; unleashing powerful impact on the ground hard. The barrier dispersed.

Both Tao and Twilight Sparkle breathed lightly and relief from the attacks. They looked up and found Nezha, held his spear at them. They yelped in fear and concern. Given his smirk, they looked worry and scared, feeling they were trapped and captured by him. He was about to strike them down.

Shadow Dragon charged and bumped Nezha from his right, knocking Ultimate Mystic Warrior to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's walls hard. Nezha shook his head gently, looked up and spotted Shadow Dragon glaring at him.

Nezha smirked evilly and narrowed his eyes at Shadow Dragon, "So, you finally want to challenge me?"

Nezha moved to the middle of the road. He stomped his hooves on the ground gently.

Shadow Dragon panted slowly and deeply, stepping and stripping his right hoof on the ground hard for three times. He held his right hoof up, summoning a **_Darkness Blade_** sword. He held it tight, "I have no choice." He narrowed his angered eyes at Nezha, "I can't let you harm my father, Princess Twilight, her children and her friends!"

"Then, start fighting than hiding, Shadow Dragon!" Nezha exclaimed, held his **_Whirlwind Spear _**above of him, targeting and aiming at Shadow Dragon.

"I won't -" Shadow Dragon held his **_Darkness Blade_** on his right, aiming and targeting at Nezha, "- Because I'm going to end you for good..."

Nezha snickered, "I'm counting on that..."

Both Shadow Dragon and Nezha glared at each other while positioning themselves in the battlefield: Shadow Dragon held his **_Darkness Blade _**on right and Nezha held his spear above of him.

Shadow Dragon was about to make a move. His tail was being pulled. He gasped in shock. He turned to his back, found Twilight bit his tail hard.

"Twilight?"

Twilight dropped his tail out of her mouth. She looked at his eyes, with her concern and feared eyes. She spoke, "Don't do this..." She looked down while sniffed a bit. Her tears from her right eye, came off and flown down. She spoke: "I beg you. Don't do this..."

Looking at her saddened, teared and crying eyes... Hers reminded him on someone's crying, begging him not to battle and fight with his enemies. But in battle against Nezha...

Shadow Dragon breathed lightly, "I'm sorry, Twilight." He held her face up. He gave her a gentle smile. She gasped lightly. He continued, "To protect you, your friends, your family and mine, I've got to fight, or all of you will lose your life."

Twilight looked down with her saddened looks. Shadow Dragon held her head up and giving a smile, "It will be fine. I promise you. I will be fine."

Shadow Dragon turned to the front, preparing to fight and battle against Nezha.

Twilight gulped in concern and feared. Tao patted on Twilight's shoulder and spoke: "It will be fine, Twilight. Shadow Dragon will defeat him. I assure you for that."

Concern and worry she wore, Twilight breathed lightly and spoke, "I hope so." She moaned lightly, "I only hope he doesn't had his eyes changed into a more demonically eye-types. That's what makes me worry."

Shadow Dragon and Nezha glared at each other. Twilight, her friends and Tao's family distanced themselves and away from both Shadow Dragon, near to the entrance gate of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, watching the duel between two Ultimate Mystic Warriors.

The sun from the clear sky, slowly turned into an orange colors as it descend to the ground. The leaf from the tree, which was near to Shadow Dragon and Nezha, plucked out and slowly descending down while been blown by the gentle wind. Shadow Dragon and Nezha continued glaring at each other. With the gentle sound of leaf's touching on the ground, Shadow Dragon and Nezha yelled and roared in anger, galloping and charging right at each other.

Shadow Dragon and Nezha swung their **_Darkness Blade _**and **_Whirlwind Spear _**at their first strike on each other. They departed the attacks. Nezha spun himself around, piercing and thrusting his spear at Shadow Dragon's stomach. Shadow Dragon jumped up high and higher above him.

Nezha groaned angrily, "Do you think you can dodge that-" He stroke his spear right at Shadow Dragon's right top shoulder, bleeding out, "- You're wrong!"

Everyone gasped and yelped in shock and worry, looking at Shadow Dragon having his right shoulder pierced by a spear!

Shadow Dragon yelped painfully, quickly pulling the_**Whirlwind Spear**_out, jumping over to the front of Nezha. Shadow Dragon held his right shoulder tight, preventing his blood coming out. Nezha turned and swung his spear on Shadow Dragon's head. He dodged down and swung his back legs against Nezha, who quickly jumped up; thrusting and striking his spear at Shadow Dragon, who quickly jumped back and back as quickly as he was while deflecting the attacks back.

Nezha whirling his spear and slammed his on Shadow Dragon's top head. Shadow Dragon stroke his sword against spear back up. Nezha jumped over back. He charged and stroke his spear at Shadow Dragon's chest. Shadow Dragon continued dodging and jumping back and back for few times.

Both Shadow Dragon and Nezha stroke and swung their spear and sword against each other for few times, against their bodies, heads and limbs in both quick and hard.

Everyone who were watching the battles were amazed and shocked of the event. They, but Twilight and Tao's family, had never seen strong and fast Shadow Dragon was when facing Nezha.

Shadow Dragon and Nezha continued swinging their sword and spear at each other in quick and hard for few times. They both had clashed. Nezha started to punch on his chest for three times, before throwing him to his back on left to the ground. Shadow Dragon moaned painfully, feeling his right shoulder wounded and chest injured, knew he can't let his enemies win the battle.

Shadow Dragon slowly and struggling getting up from the ground. With wounds on his right shoulder, he fell to the ground twice.

Seeing Shadow Dragon weakened and wounded, Twilight Sparkle groaned angrily. She galloped in front of Shadow Dragon and held his hooves wide, facing at Nezha, who turned and faced at him.

Nezha, showing his unamuzed looks, scoffed lightly, "Get out of my way."

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes at Nezha and spoke: "No."

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said weakly, putting his hoof on Twilight's left shoulder. She took a glance at him. She gasped in shock and fear. She looked right at Shadow Dragon's eyes... They were yellow with demonic dragon irises. He spoke, "Stay out... of this..."

Scared and worried, Twilight stared at the dark side of Shadow Dragon, her worst fear had come...

She spoke softly and feared: "Shadow Dragon..."

Shadow Dragon gently pushed her aside to his left. Tao, Applejack and Spike brought her away from the battlefield as both Shadow Dragon and Nezha continued their battling and fighting against each other.

Nezha smirked, looking at Shadow Dragon's demonic eyes, spoke proudly: "Welcome back to the Cruel World, old friend." He held his Spear up high, smiling evilly, "No more holding back! Prepare yourself!"

Nezha yelled in anger, thrusting his spear at Shadow Dragon's chest. Shadow Dragon moved to his left. Nezha swung his spear on his left. _**CLANG!**_ Nezha gasped in shock, looking at his attacks were blocked by Darkness Blade. With a yell of anger, Shadow Dragon ducked down and swung his sword on the back of Nezha's head. With full strength, Shadow Dragon pushed his Darkness Blade against Nezha's head to the wall of houses hard.

Heard the fighting and battling, the ponies came out from the buildings and houses, taking a look and glance at the battles. They mumbled and muttered with each other, looking at the battlefield.

Nezha grunted, shaking his head hard, gotten up from the ground. He turned and smirked evilly, "Nice one... I will kill you now."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his demonic eyes at Nezha, said darkly, "I think you got it wrong. Those are my words!"

Twilight gasped in shock and feared. Deja Vu again... Shadow Dragon had gone deep of his darkness again...

Twilight laid to the ground hard, panted and breathed heavily, scared and worried of what she saw and heard. Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tao's family turned to Twilight Sparkle, noticing her frightened and stunned state.

"Twilight?" Twilight's friends and family asked.

_"Please... stop the fight..."_ said Twilight, weakly and frightened, _"Please... stop them... please..."_

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Please tell us, mommy!" Nyx begged in fear and worry.

Yelling sounded. Everyone turned and found both Nezha and Shadow Dragon charged at each other and swung their spear and sword against each other hard and quick on their heads, chests and limbs for few times around and around of their surroundings.

Everyone turned and looked at the battle sights between Nezha and Shadow Dragon, who continued swinging, thrusting, striking, piercing and battling their sword and spear at each other in high speed and full strength. The battle grew more tense, dangerous and harder than Twilight fighting with Tirek.

Twilight breathed heavily in feared and scared, like she was facing the dangerous situation in her life; staring at the battlefield between Shadow Dragon and Nezha battling. Spike and Nyx shaken her gently while begging her to wake up.

"Wow... That's one nasty fight," said Rainbow in frightened and worried.

Rarity nodded her head, "These two rivals are indeed rivals."

"Tell me about it," said Pinkie Pie, biting her hoovers' nails out fro few times, "This is so like Demon Battles!"

"Oh! We had to stop them now!" Fluttershy said in fear.

Mighty Heart breathed lightly, "If only that was easy."

"What do you mean, sir?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern and worry.

Jade breathed deeply, explained, "Those two had long history since Shadow Dragon joined the Ultimate Mystic Warriors. Most of Mystic Ponies like him and praise him like he was a hero. But Nezha, he wanted a challenge and battle. And trust me, guys, Shadow Dragon is the one!"

"Yes... Very bad," said Dragon Kick in concern, "Once those two in battle, there won't be stop until one must died."

Twilight, Spike and Nyx and their friends gasped in shock and worry.

"Was there anyway?" Twilight asked in concern.

Tao shook his head, said: "All we need to do... have faith that Shadow Dragon wins the fight."

_"No..."_ Twilight said weakly as her eyes teared and flown down. _"No... No... NO!"_

Spike and Nyx gasped in worry and shock, looking at Twilight being despaired and distressed. They had not seen it since the very day she had to give Nyx to Princess Celestia for analyzing and studying about her.

Shadow Dragon jumped over, slashing his blade on below before heading to the front. Nezha blocked the attacks. Shadow Dragon turned and charged right at Nezha. Both of them continued swinging them hard and quick at each other for few times while moving forward or backward for dozen times. They departed and charged right at each other in having their blades clashed and stroke for the moment.

They yelled and roared angrily and wildly before pushing their weapons against each other for the moment. Shadow Dragon quickly kicked on Nezha's lower chin hard. He jumped up and kicked his face hard and away from him. Shadow Dragon jumped over to the front. He turned to Nezha, who slowly turned to him and spitted the blood out from his mouth.

Nezha yelled angrily, held his spear, charging right at Shadow Dragon who yelled angrily while charging and striking at him. Nezha swung his spear from his own left while Shadow Dragon swung from his own. _**SLASH! STRIKE!**_ Nezha came to the front while Shadow Dragon came to the back.

Nezha yelped painfully, spilling some blood out. He groaned angrily, turning to Shadow Dragon, showing his dark smile. Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes and snarled angrily at Nezha.

"The next attack I make," Shadow Dragon said darkly, "will be your head..."

Twilight gasped in shock, with her widened eyes and her hooves covered her mouth. Her fear had come true...

Nezha smirked, "That's more like it. Though the next one you're about to face with, it won't be easy as you thought before."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes at Nezha, "We shall see..."

Nezha charged right at Shadow Dragon. Nezha threw his spear at Shadow Dragon. He quickly used his left hoof and pushed it away from him. Shadow Dragon held his Darkness Blade tight, charging at Nezha, who opened his wings. He flew up and over Shadow Dragon. Nezha took a scarf out from his neck. He thrown over Shadow Dragon's neck, tying and grasping around of his neck, pulling it tight on both sides. Shadow Dragon had his Darkness Blade dropped to the ground.

Everyone gasped in shock and feared.

"What the- What?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

Rarity gasped and screamed in fear, "No! That monster is strangling Shadow Dragon! Damn him!"

"That's cheating!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily.

Twilight gasped in shock, looking at the struggling Shadow Dragon who was trying to remove the scarf out from his neck, shivered in fear and worry. She refused to let him died. Twilight charged in, making her friends shock and worry of it. Her horn glowed in purplish, she charged right at Nezha. She blasted **_Unicorn Burst _**at the scarf in between, tearing it into tinsy tearing part.

Seeing a chance, he broke it in two. Shadow Dragon turned and punched at Nezha's face to the ground hard. Nezha quickly kicked on Shadow Dragon's stomach, causing him to yelp and landed his back on the ground hard.

Tired and exhausted from the battles, Shadow Dragon and Nezha breathed heavily, glaring at each other. Twilight Sparkle approached to Shadow Dragon, checking his body, seeing if he was okay or not.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked in concern, "You need to rest now."

"No..." Shadow Dragon said darkly, standing up at once. Twilight gasped in concern. He glared at his enemies, "We will finish our fight now."

Nezha smirked, standing up from the ground. "Indeed. Let us finish this..."

Shadow Dragon and Nezha armed themselves, positioning their battle position, readied for the battles. Twilight gasped in shock! She knew she must not let him fight. Shadow Dragon was in weakened state. It was impossible for him to battle and fight.

"Don't!" Twilight begged in fear and worry.

Shadow Dragon and Nezha clenched their fists tightly, glaring at each other, preparing for the battle.

**_"ENOUGH!"_** A familiar voice shouted. Everyone stopped their doings. They turned and found a darken and muscular crimson Pegasus with a spiky and long white mane and tail, his cutie mark was a Long Sword and Demonic Gauntlet wore the hardened armor, a white armored and metallic Unicorn with right golden dragon gauntlet and left navy wolf gauntlet wore a cape and Knight Symbol Cutie Mark, Aquastroke and Lightningblade, approaching towards Shadow Dragon, his friends and family. He spoke, "The battle is finish!"

Lightningblade turned and glared at Nezha, "You were told to test his skills and not kill him or his friends!"

"What's your deal?!"Aquastroke demanded angrily, "I can't believe you still held a grudge against Shadow Dragon! What a jerk you are."

Nezha huffed angrily, having Whirlwind Spear disappeared from his right hoof, turned and walking in front of his leader, "I wouldn't be considerate in bringing that traitor to our ranks again." He passed his master by, "He was no longer a same Mystic Pony I had faced, despite receiving his demonic energy within him, Master Susano"

Susano narrowed his angry and disappointed eyes at Nezha, "Don't push your luck, Nezha. There is more to him than meets the eye."

Nezha scoffed, "Whatever. I'm going back home for some recuperating."

Nezha disappeared from sights. The white armored Unicorn groaned angrily, "He will learn to respect. I shall teach him a lesson!" He was about to move, Susano had his hoof stopped on white Unicorn's left shoulder. He gasped, "Master Susano?"

"Do not worry about Nezha, Omega," Susano spoke firmly. Turning his attention to Shadow Dragon, who was seriously wounded and injured and he was treated by Twilight Sparkle's Healing Magic, Susano narrowed his eyes at him. He approached and spoke, "We have come for him. It's been a while, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon looked at Susano and spoke: "So, it was you all the time. I wasn't surprise to see, Master Susano, and especially letting Nezha to do such a harsh action again."

Susano scoffed a bit before showing his sincere smile, "And you hadn't as well. And Nezha was wrong as usual. You are strong. The very same pony I trained and fought along side with. I'm glad I found you because we need to talk..."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes at him; wanted to hit and kill Susano for letting Nezha do as he pleased in hurting and nearly killing Twilight, her friends and his family. With his eyes closed, he took a deep breath before breathing out lightly. He opened his eyes; revealing a crimson pupils.

Twilight gasped in shock and surprise, looking at his eyes and listened to his voice and tone; hoping it was the same...

"Let's talk, along with everyone who was involve of this mess," Shadow Dragon said calmly. Twilight gasped. Her tears came out from her eyes. She jumped and hugged him tight. He yelped painfully, "Ow! Princess Twilight! Please! Not too hard!"

Twilight gasped, lightened her hugging. She looked at his eyes when he was turned to her. She smiled, "At least, you're back."

"Yeah... But need some recovering..." Shadow Dragon said weakly.

Twilight giggled a bit, "Of course..."

Susano narrowed his eyes; looking at Shadow Dragon, his family and his newfound friends. He smiled a bit, like he was expecting something.

Twilight's friends, Tao's family and everyone in Ponyville Town breathed lightly, glad that the battle was over.

* * *

Having his wounds and injuries healed and recovered, Shadow Dragon, Twilight, her friends and his family were gathered at the Council of Friendship Meeting, having important discussion. With Mane Six, Spike and Nyx seated on their throne chairs, Shadow Dragon stood beside with Twilight, along with Tao and his family; facing at Susano and three Ultimate Mystic Warriors.

"First of all, my name is Susano the Great Mystic Warrior and Leader of Ultimate Mystic Warriors," said bowing Susano, "And I wish to apologize for my Second-in-Command's behavior and attacks on you and your friends. It was not our intention."

"Hardly..." Rainbow remarked angrily.

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed."

"Come now, everypony," said Twilight, "Let's not get to the fight again. So, what is it that you want with Mr. Shadow Dragon, sir?"

Susano cleared his throat, "You all must know this... Dark Curse had broke the seal, allowing his minions to break and roam freely across Equestria and Mystic Realm." Everyone looked shock and worry. He continued, "Because of Tirek's rampaging powers, the seal on Dark Mystic Realm has been weakened, thus allowing Dark Cruse to destroy it."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said in concern, "That doesn't sound too good."

Pinkie gulped in concern, "Tell me about it. This one bad guy not wanted to mess with."

Shadow Dragon narrowed his eyes, "That explains of how Longblade and Guildenstern came and found me, other than Dark Warrior Trio. They're not threat."

"Yes, Shadow Dragon," said Susano. "Dark Curse is preparing a war against both Mystic and Equestria Ponies. And we are preparing as well, along with Princess Celestia's. And we also need you to help us."

Everyone in the Meeting gasped in shock. A month ago, Shadow Dragon had denied the offer fro, Azure Phoenix. And now they wanted him to go with them for war? Twilight and her friends looked down in upset and pain while Tao and his family breathed heavily, feeling scared and worried about him. But Shadow Dragon didn't want to involve the war again and wanted to live in peace...

And now he had to do it?

"I guess he had to do it since he's the one who sealed his enemies off," said Applejack.

Twilight breathed heavily, "I guess he has to. There is no turning back for him to stop."

"Mommy..." Spike and Nyx said in concern.

Tao breathed deeply, looking down in worry and concern, knew that this day would come sooner or later. Dragon Kick shook his head in concern and fear. Mighty Heart, Jade and Cutie Mark Crusaders breathed lightly.

Shadow Dragon answered firmly, "No."

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone asked. Susano and his troops were in shock while Equestria Ponies and Tao's family were surprise and shock.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Yes. I don't want to be involved of this war. I came here for a peace and quiet, and not be involved of the war. And I will not, because I have duty in protecting and helping Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise and shock. She wore the face of happiness and glad, with her tears of joy.

Susano breathed lightly, "You must! This is the war we cannot afford to ignore. Your Element is the only thing can stop him. I know Elements of Harmony are effective but yours is the only one can stop and defeat him."

"I'm sorry. The answer is no, Master Susano. My mind has made up."

Susano took a glance at Shadow Dragon, looking at his firmly and determined eyes for the moment. He knew what it was meant, and Shadow Dragon really meant it. He breathed lightly, "Very well, Shadow Dragon. I respect your wishes. But be warned, my dear friend, refusing to join the battle and war, would cost you a grave danger and even to your own friends."

"I'd take that chance. I'm sure you can handle it well. Without me, you and Mystic Ponies had manage to put an end to the war."

"Don't be too sure, Shadow Dragon. You are the reason of everything. And only you must stop it. Think about it..."

Susano turned and heading straight to the entrance of Meeting Room, leaving Shadow Dragon and his friends behind to talk and chat.

"You should think about it," said Lightningblade, "This won't be the same as before. And trust me, it won't be good when you counter Dark Curse or any of his Dark Mystic Ponies."

Aquastroke nodded her head, "He's right. I know you want peace and quiet from some dangers and battles, but think of others for once and a while. They want peace too."

"Indeed. Are you willing to put everyone in danger?" Omega Defensor asked in concern. Shadow Dragon looked down in concern. Was it worth to do it? He breathed lightly, "We leave you to think..."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering of how it ends and what needed to done. Twilight came down from her seats and approached to him.

Tao approached to Shadow Dragon from behind, patted on his back, asked: "Are you sure you don't want to do it?" Shadow Dragon turned to his back, looking at his adopted father, wondering if he's willing to put him in fighting. Tao explained, "I don't mind letting you stay here peacefully. I want the best for you. But I want you to think carefully for others because they're your friends.."

Concern and worried, Shadow Dragon knew his father was right when he looked at his friends. But he knew what he wanted, and willing to stick to it.

Shadow Dragon turned to Tao. He held Twilight Sparkle closed to him, making her gasped in surprise. He spoke: "I choose to stay here as Princess Twilight's Bodyguard. And if they wish to challenge me, I will fight and protect them from harm, no matter the cost."

Twilight widened her eyes in shock and surprise, "Shadow Dragon..."

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what Shadow Dragon had said. They thought for the moment. They smiled, feeling grateful and glad to have someone like him to be here. Shadow Dragon indeed never wanted to be involved of the war. He wanted the peace.

Tao breathed deeply, knew what his adopted son's thinking. He cleared his throat before heading to Shadow Dragon. He hugged his son, "I understand, my son. If anything you want, we will help you."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Thank you, father..."

Tao and Shadow Dragon hugged together happily and gently. Everyone awed happily and gladly, seeing a good father and son together. Some had tears dropping down, and even Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight breathed lightly, "I'm glad everything is fine. And more importantly, I had to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. That I promise. Nothing can go wrong..."

* * *

Nezha was on top edge of the one of Ponyville's house. He narrowed his angry eyes at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. He overheard the conversation.

"Just as I thought..." said Nezha, "He was too weak. But sooner he realize, the sooner he returned to the way he was. And the sooner we end the war, the sooner we had our rivalry to settle."

Nezha turned and disappeared in blink of white light.

_The war will come soon..._

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	8. C7: Hostile Takeover

**Chapter 7: Hostile Takeover**

_Few Days before present..._

_Dark Curse's thousands of Dark Mystic Ponies had been gathered around and stood before the balcony of terrifying, demonic and evil Dark Mystic Palace. Dark Curse stood on it. They cheered and cried wildly before their master as he was making some important speeches._

"My children... My warriors of True Darkness..."_said Dark Curse, waved his hand down gently, calming his citizens of Dark Mystic Ponies. He cleared his throat before spoke,_"The time has come... It is time for our enemies to learn that nothing, and not even their most powerful Element of Darkness alone can seal us here at our underworld of Dark Mystic Realm for too too long."

_Dark Mystic Ponies gave the applause for their master._

_He continued, _"And now... Thanks to that demon centaur Tirek's notorious power and ability, he had weakened and damaged the Mystic Seal. Because of his power of corrupted darkness, it had damaged and wounded the pure warmth of darkness. We are free to roam and advance across the Mortal Realm of Equestria. We have our advantage in defeating and dealing with them once and for all!"

_Dark Mystic Ponies cheered and cried wildly and happily._

"The Age of Harmony is over! The Age of Terror has begun!"_Dark Curse cried. He looked up and glanced at the colorful rainbow force field. He smirked evilly, _"We begin with destroying this forsaken seal upon our home! And the we can begin our war, our conquest and our revenge on our former brothers! Both Realms will be ours! Nothing can stop us!"

_He raised his head up high, as his horn glowed in darkness; creating enlarging ball form of darkness._

"Behold! Our freedom!"_Dark Curse exclaimed, _**_"Rising Darkness Destroyer!"_**

_Dark Curse blasted the long beam of pure shadowy and corrupted darkness at the force field. Received the powerful attacks, the force field shook and electrified; slowly dissolving and disrupting its form into small particles and fallen down like a thousand drops of watery teardrop to the ground._

_Dark Curse smirked evilly. Dark Mystic Ponies cried and cheered wildly for both their freedom and their master. They were now freed! Their revenge had finally came to them!_

_Dark Curse magically summoned his long, dark and demonic staff and waved it out of his front. He cried, _**"To WAR, my brothers!"**

_Dark Mystic Ponies cried and cheered wildly and loudly. Some waved their crimson banners of Dark Mystic Symbol. Most had blasted their magical guns up to the sky. Dark Curse smirked evilly while looking at his cheering and screaming Dark Mystic Ponies._

"What will you do next, my old traitorous friend,"_asked Dark Curse. He chuckled a bit, _"I have something very special and tricky for you to deal with."

_The war had begun..._

* * *

_Present..._

After the battle with Nezha, Shadow Dragon continued lived among with his mortal friends and helping them in anyway he can. And his old friends and family often visited him in making sure he was in good health and happy. Nothing had gone wrong for few days...

Twilight and her Mane Five friends were gathered at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, looking at Shadow Dragon and Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were packed with swimming stuffs and items for their water trip.

Mane Six were informed by Cutie Mark Crusaders that they wanted to have a good swim, and needed them to come with them. Due to another crisis and citizen's situation, they had to stayed back and dealt with it, along with Spike's assistance. Thus, they came with the conclusion they had in mind: Shadow Dragon since he was the one who helped ponies and dealt with problems. He was perfect.

Shadow Dragon bowed down, respecting Twilight and her friends. Twilight blushed in reddish on her face. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie smiled in approval. Rarity giggled lightly and gently, looking at how gentle Shadow Dragon was. Applejack nodded her head. Rainbow Dash smirked arrogantly, touching and patting his head to raise his head up and remarking like a royal queen. Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a smack on her back of head. Rainbow Dash snarled and growled in anger at Applejack.

Shadow Dragon stood up and took Cutie Mark Crusaders, heading straight to the lake. Twilight and her friends returned to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, started to have their own meeting and counseling about the crises they're dealing with.

Near to the kingdom was a large tree. Within the tree's deep and dark space, it was filled with silver armored Earth Pony with two sharped claws and along with dozens of darken clothed ninja's robes. They were glaring and glancing at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Their place was perfect use for them to use, and especially Twilight and her friends...

* * *

Somewhere near to a big lake where Apple Family had taken for a swim, Shadow Dragon was watching over Cutie Mark Crusaders, including Dinky Doo, Twist, Pipsqueak and Jade. They were swimming and playing in the water.

Nyx, Apple Bloom and Dinky Doo; on top of Dragonking's back head, jumped and slide on his neck. They slide straight down to the end of his tail before jumping on the water. They came out from the water and giggled happily. Dragoking turned and lowered his head, and licked on Nyx's face before Apple Bloom and Dinky Doo. They giggled happily.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade smiled happily, playing and splashing the water at each other. Pipsqueak and Twist were training and playing in swimming water.

Shadow Dragon smiled happily and impressively, looking and watching at Cutie Mark Crusaders swimming and playing together like they were meant to be. Looking and watching them playing reminded him so much of his foal-hood with best friends of his. They meant very much and important to him. He breathed lightly while closing his eyes. He really wished them here.

Coming out from the water, Nyx shook her body; drying herself out while getting the water out. She approached to Shadow Dragon, poking his chest twice. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him.

She asked, "Can you join in the lake, Mr. Shadow?"

Shock and surprise, for the first time in his life, he was asked?! Shadow Dragon shook his head gently before asked: "Are you sure?" He cleared his throat nervously before spoke, "I mean - I'm just your guardian. I'm not allow to join with you. Until you and your gang are done with swimming, I won't move muscle."

Nyx giggled happily, "You're funny, Shadow Dragon." She headed to the back of his and pushed him to the front. Shadow Dragon yelped in surprise. She continued pushing him near to the water while saying, "Besides, being guardian is not bodyguard, it's like a family member or friend to be there to have fun with others. And I insist!"

With all of her might, Nyx pushed Shadow Dragon into the water. **_SPLASH!_** Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragoking turned and looked at bubbling and whirling water.

Shadow Dragon came out from the water; soaked and filled with wetness and drops of watery. He shook his head hard. He then gave the angry and annoy looks to all of them. Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in concern. For the moment later, Shadow Dragon smiled and laughed happily. Surprise and happy, Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and laughed together happily.

Nyx smirked before paddled on the ground twice before charged and jumped up high. She dived into a pool! **_SPLASH!_** The water splashed on Shadow Dragon, Cutie Mark Crusaders. For the moment later, she came out from the pool and giggled happily.

Shadow Dragon smirked; having an idea, using his right hoof and splashed the water on Nyx. Nyx yelped in surprise before giggled happily. She shook the water off before she splashed the water back. He chuckled a bit before splashed back while she continued splashing. Looking at both Shadow Dragon and Nyx's doing, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other; having same idea. They joined in the water splashing battle at each other. Dragoking chuckled before he got himself splashed by the water. He growled before stomped on the water, splashing on his friends.

Shadow Dragon was enjoying his time and fun with Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was happy.

* * *

Finishing their swimming and having fun on the pool, Shadow Dragon took Nyx and her friends in returning to their home. They smiled at him, who looked up without looking at them. Nyx giggled happily. She nuzzled on his right leg. Shadow Dragon yelped and gasped in shock. He turned and looked at her. Shock and surprise, he never expected her to like him even he was a Dark Mystic pony. He smiled; in his honesty, he was happy to have someone or a group to accept and care for him, other than his former team and family.

Shadow Dragon turned to the front. He gasped in shock, stopped his advance; making Cutie Mark Crusaders. They looked up at his surprise and shocking looks. They turned to the front. They found Blazefist, waiting on the hill.

Shadow Dragon galloped to the front, along with Cutie Mark Crusaders; meeting up with his old friends. He saw the worry, scared and agony faces of them. Not sure what was wrong, he determined to find out as he asked: "What's wrong?"

Blazefist breathed heavily, "We've got situation."

Shock and concern, Shadow Dragon's eyes widened in fear and concern as he feared the safety and welfare of Equestria Ponies of Ponyville.

* * *

Neared to the Ponyville, Shadow Dragon, his Dragon Strike Force team and Cutie Mark Crusaders near to the hill. He and Blazefist slowly moved to the top. They took a peek in using the binoculars on its view of city. They spotted dozens of dark ninja ponies were surrounding on the town's, wielding and holding their swords, spears, pikes, bows, crossbows and arrows, claws and more. Within the building, more of Ponyville Citizens were tied up by tight ropes.

In different buildings: Twilight and her friends were caught as well. Twilight and Spike were on library section of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Applejack and her Apple Family were on Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity was at Carousal Boutique, Rainbow Dash was at her cloud home of Ponyville, Fluttershy and her animal friends was at her Cottage and Pinkie Pie and Cake Family was at Sugarcube Corner. They were all tied up in their tight ropes.

Shadow Dragon growled and groaned angrily, hated to see his enemies using and capturing his new friends and innocents as their captives and hostages. **_DAMN IT! WHY?!_**He stomped his hooves on the ground hard.

Blazefist patted his best friend's shoulder and said, "Easy. We'll get them back. I promise. After all, we are a team."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head in agreement.

Hated to watch them being held as hostages yet his friends were right about it, Shadow Dragon must not took a risk. He nodded his head before he and his three friends headed back and meeting up with others.

Meeting up and reuniting with the rest of his team and Cutie Mark Crusaders, they questioned and asked Shadow Dragon of how was the Ponyville. He breathed heavily before looking at them.

"They were caught and captured. Ponyville is under Dark Mystic Ponies' control." Both Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in concern and worry. Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, looking at the sad and crying Cutie Mark Crusaders as he spoke calmly, "It will be fine. I promise you. My team will get them back." He turned to Nyx as he placed his hoof on Nyx's left shoulder and spoke, "And I'll get your mother back."

Touched by his words, Nyx yelped and sobbed in tears of relief and glad as she threw herself on Shadow Dragon's chest and hugged him. Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and surprise, looking at her hugging him as if he was her father. Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprise as well in seeing that.

"Thank you... Thank you -" Nyx sobbed and sniffed before she looked and faced at Shadow Dragon, with her weak and sad smile, "- Please save her. Save my mommy, brother and everypony from Ponyville."

He narrowed his determined eyes, and spoke: "I will, Nyx. I will." He then waved his friends in gathering up for the plans he was about to make. He spoke firmly, "If we're gonna beat those Dark Mystic Ponies out, we need to take out their leaders. And we know who they are."

Blazefist nodded his head in agreement, "Fair enough. That shouldn't be tough."

Laxtinct cleared his throat lightly, "Unless those goons don't use Ponyville Citizens against us." Blazefist groaned angrily and glared at him. Laxtinct yelped, "Sorry. I meant that we can do it if we don't let them spot us!"

Tailtech nodded his head, "This won't be an easy battle. We're outnumbered against the Dark Mystic Ninjas. We need all the help we can get."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head in agreement, "Don't worry. We'll figure something out to win this battle." He looked down in having some thoughts of how he and his friends save and rescued their allies and heroines of Ponyville for a while. He looked up, giving a stomp from his right. He smiled, "It might work. But I need you all listen to me carefully."

Shadow Dragon spoke of his plans while both Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered around and listened to him. It could work...

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Mac were tied tightly, with the ropes around their waists and hooves. Applejack breathed deeply, feeling worthless and unable to help her friends and family.

**_SWOOP!_** Applejack looked up and spotted a familiar character; who was making a haste in moving from one pillar to another, coming towards her.

Shock and surprise, she asked: "Caramel? You're okay? How did -?"

Caramel shushed Applejack gently and softly, "I'm gonna get you and your family out now. Be lucky that I hid well from those creeps. Besides, the rest will be here soon. Me and Soarin sent word to Princess Celestia about this. Hold on."

Touched by his kindness and caring nature, Applejack smiled. With the blink of realization, she snapped softly, "No! You'd better get out of here now! You can't be here!"

Caramel shook his head hard, ignoring her plea and snapped back, "No! I'm not going back without you!" **_SNAP!_** The rope broke into two, allowing Applejack come down and landed her hooves on the ground. Caramel breathed in relief, "That was a re-" **_WHOOP!_**Caramel yelped and screamed loudly like something had grabbed him. **_"-lieeefffff!"_**

With his back left leg wrapped, Caramel was upside down. He groaned angrily, **"CRAP!"**

"Hang on, Caramel!" Applejack exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you down!"

"Applejack, get down!" The toughen and firm voice exclaimed.

Not sure what she can do, but to dodge down quickly. Applejack took a peek on top, found a flying sword; charging and flying straight a purplish blast out, sending whirling up and landed its blade on the ground.

She got up and turned to the entrance door of Apple Family Barn, spotting Saber Dragoon coming in. He jumped and cut the rope, allowing Caramel fell to the ground. Applejack helped Caramel up. Saber Dragoon took his sword from the ground, wielding both swords in battle. Looking at his firm and determined looks, Applejack knew someone was coming out from the back. Both Saber Dragoon and Applejack spotted an orange and blackish steel masked and armored of Earth Pony held his pole tightly; coming out from the shadows.

Applejack growled in anger, "Caramel, get my family out of here and find Apple Bloom!"

Noticed her angry looks, Caramel knew what it meant, he nodded his head in agreement, "Alright. You be careful, A.J. I don't want to lose the very pony I love and respect with."

"You just worry about my family first," Applejack reminded Caramel.

Caramel nodded his head, heading towards both Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, cutting and removing the ropes before they all headed out together to outside before Saber Dragoon and Applejack had the battle with their enemy.

"The _Stealth Assassin_: Reaperdeath..." dryly, said Saber Dragoon

Reaperdeath chuckled a bit, "It appears we're on the match now. And this time -" He held tightly on his pole, "- Give you best shot you had, Applejack and Saber Dragoon. Don't disappoint us too much."

Saber Dragoon held both swords tightly, "I wasn't."

Applejack narrowed her angry eyes, "Neither do I. I'm gonna make you pay for what you had done to me and my family, you no-good liar warrior!"

Applejack charged in and punched right on Reaperdeath's face but he blocked and deflected the attacks for three times. He then swung his pole on her. She dodged down and banged her head against his mask hard before having her back hooves swung and kicked on his face thrice. He fell to the ground. Reaperdeath jumped back up and swinging his pole on top but she dodged down. He had thrust his pole at her on the ground, but she jumped back. He jumped to the front and swung his pole against her for five times, but she blocked and deflected the attacks. He then swiped his back leg against her leg, causing her to fell down.

Reaperdeath was about to slam his sword right at Applejack's head. Saber deflected and thrown his pole away from her, and then jumped and kicked on Reaperdeath's head for three times before he got knocked to the wall. Reaperdeath quickly had his back legs held and blocked from being hit. He took a sword out before pushing and charging to the front. He and Saber Dragon had a sword battling in swinging, thrusting, striking, piercing and blocking each other. Reaperdeath slammed his sword on Saber's sword down before jumping over to the front and prepared to thrust his sword on Saber's back.

**_WHOOP! _**Both of his hooves were wrapped up by a rope. Reaperdeath turned and found charging Applejack, who had the rope on her mouth. She slammed and punched on his face and body for few times before Reaperdeath grabbed her head and slammed at turning Saber Dragon. They both slammed to the ground hard. They got back up and fought against Reaperdeath in punching and kicking for several times while dodging and avoiding the attacks from each other. Reaperdeath jumped and hovered back for two times before he kicked Applejack and Saber Dragoon down on the ground. Reaperdeath jumped up high and slammed his sword on both on the ground. Both Saber and Applejack moved to each other's opposition direction; allowing Reaperdeath's sword slammed on the ground. Applejack swiped on his back leg hard while Saber punched on Reaperdeath's face to the ground.

Reaperdeath quickly got up and stood up on the ground before jumping up and kicked on both Applejack and Saber Dragoon's faces hard to the ground. They were about to get up but Reaperdeath took his guns out and aimed at both Applejack and Saber Dragon's heads. They were lost...

"Not bad..." said Reaperdeath. He then chuckled a bit, "The Equestria got more interesting than before. I'm gonna like it."

Applejack groaned angrily, "It looks like you've won."

"Gonna finish us?" Saber asked angrily.

Reaperdeath huffed, putting his guns away and spoke, "Nope, not this. I'm gonna give you some time to get stronger and faster, Saber." He turned to Applejack and smirked, "Especially you, Applejack."

Applejack snarled angrily, "Why?"

"So, you and Saber can have rematch with me later," answered Reaperdeath. He huffed a bit, "In fact, I've bought enough time. See ya."

Reaperdeath disappeared from their sights.

Applejack snarled angrily, "What the hay are you up to, freak?"

"Applejack!" Caramel shouted. Applejack turned to her back and found Caramel galloping and hugged her tightly and said, "Thank goodness, you're okay. Your family were glad to see you fine and safe."

Surprise and shock yet happy, Applejack hugged Caramel back gently and calmly. She was happy to have a friend from Appleloosa. She looked up and wondered if Caramel had a feeling for her. Saber Dragoon breathed deeply, glad that everything was okay, especially Sweet Apple Acres was secured. He looked concern and worry about dealing with Reaperdeath, like why didn't he finished him and Applejack off?

* * *

Shorty Thinking budged into her Carousal Boutique and found Rarity tied to her chair with ropes wrapped her tightly and her mouth was covered by sticky tape. She mumbled angrily. He charged in and helped her out, removing both sticky tape and ropes out.

"Are you alright?" Shorty asked in concern.

Rarity breathed heavily and spoke, "Yes, I am. But Trenderhoof! He's at the Ponyville Town Hall! We've gotta help him!"

"We will!" Shorty answered.

Both Shorty and Rarity exited the Carousal Boutique, and charged and headed straight to Ponyville Town Hall. Entering the hall, they found Trenderhoof sat in the middle of the hall. They were about to get him out.

Shock and frightened, Trenderhoof shouted out loud, "Don't come in! It's a trap!"

_**BAM!**_The door closed down hard. Shorty and Rarity took a glance at the back of theirs. A crimson light lasers were aiming on Rarity's head. It made her annoy and angry, thinking of having a zit. Shorty Thinking gasped in shock, quickly as he pushed her to behind of wooden pillar. _**BANG!**_

Rarity gasped in shock, "What was that?!"

Shorty groaned angrily, "The _Shooter Assassin_: Deadblast..."

**_BANG! _**They both held tightly on the wooden pillar tightly. They took a peek out and found a metallic masked Unicorn had a crimson sniper target scope and dressed in crimson suit with metallic armored and his Cutie Mark was a machinery gun, standing on top's balcony. He held a snipe gun aiming at both Rarity and Shorty Thinking.

"Nice to see you here, _Short-stuff_," said Deadblast. He chuckled a bit, "I see you and _miss goody two-shoes_ are here for Trenderhoof."

"Indeed! And you will be sorry for this!" Rarity shouted angrily.

"I'll be fine! Get Rarity out of here!" Trenderhoof insisted in concern.

Rarity groaned angrily, "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Then, let's do it!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed. He took a Magical Gun out while turning to Rarity, "If we're going to save Trenderhoof, we need to keep Deadblast out from attacking you! I'll cover you and outflank him. I just hope he don't use his special tricks in firing."

Rarity huffed a bit, "If he did, he's gonna like my tricks."

Shorty Thinking smiled, glad to have her on his side, nodded his head in agreement. Shorty Thinking came out and fired his Magical Gun at Deadblast for three times, making him to dodge down the attacks. Rarity came out and charged right at Trenderhoof. Deadblast came out and blasted at Rarity for three times, causing her to stopped and hidden to her left side of hall's pillar. Shorty quickly took a chance and fired at him for three times. Deadblast ducked down from the attacks before fired back at Shorty thrice and then fired at Rarity twice on the pillar.

Shorty Thinking quickly fired on Deadblast's head but he ducked down. He then came back and fired his snipe gun at Shorty Thinking twice. Before he turned and fired his gun at Rarity, she blasted her Unicorn Bursts at his face hard to the ground.

Rarity took a chance. She charged in and helped Trenderhoof in removing the ropes out. She gave him a hug before they both turned and quickly ran off as fast as they can. Noticing Rarity and Trenderhoof escaping, Deadblast angered angrily, changed and took out the machinery gun and fired at them hard and quick.

**_BANG!_** Rarity gasped in fear, feeling her back leg injured and wounded; falling to the ground. Trenderhoof gasped in shock. He quickly held her up on his back. He ran off while dodging the Deadblast's blasts for few times. Almost to the entrance, Trenderhoof smiled in glad, almost reaching to his objection. Deadblast continued fire back in haste and quick. **_BANG!_** Trenderhoof fell to the ground hard. Shorty Thinking gasped in fear. He quickly came out and fired his Magical Gun in full power at Deadblast, blowing the balcony up.

Shorty came and checked on both Trenderhoof and Rarity. Wounded and injured on their legs yet they were both safe and secured. **_BANG! _**Felt his right shoulder blasted, Short fell to the ground. Both Trenderhoof and Rarity gasped in shock and worry. Three of them looked up and found Deadblast approaching to them.

He smirked, "Thought I would be dead? Think again, buddy. I've got teleporation ability to escape. And -" Deadblast took his Missile Gun Gauntlet, aiming at Shorty Thinking, Rarity and Trenderhoof, "- I'm gonna finish it."

Rarity growled in anger before she blasted her Unicorn Burst straight at Deadblast's very right of his mask hard. Rarity glared at him. Both Shorty and Trenderhoof whistled impressively.

Deadblast chuckled a bit, "Of course. Don't make ladies piss off." He huffed, "Doesn't mean I would be so gentle with them. But today, I'm out."

"Giving up now?" Shorty asked suspiciously.

"I did what I can. Mission Done," Deadblast said as he put all of his guns away.

Rarity narrowed her suspicious looks on Deadblast, "What do you mean by that. Deadblast?"

Deadblast chuckled a bit, "We'll meet up soon. And trust me, Rarity. I really want to see your shooting skills again. You really need to work on that one. Ciao."

Deadblast disappeared from sights. Rarity huffed angrily, hated him very much.

Trenderhoof whistled and hugged her from her back, "Thank goodness, you are alright. I was so worried."

Rarity was shock and surprise, yet happy to have someone care for her. She smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you, Trend."

Shorty Thinking breathed deeply; happy to see both Trenderhoof and Rarity be safe from harms. He looked up in concern and worry; wondering of what Deadblast meant.

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's home, Blazefist managed to rescue Rainbow Dash, with the assistance of Soarin's help, who was visiting and checking on with Rainbow Dash before the hostile takeover. They were about to escape, but blocked by the blackish metallic masked Pegasus with black fire suit and metallic wings, firing his flamethrower at them. They quickly flew away from the attacks to the sky.

"Hey, watch where you're firing at, pyromaniac!" Soarin complained angrily.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

"Watch your wings! And don't let them burnt by that maniac_Pyro Assassin_ Blazing Insect!" Blazefist warned his friends.

Blazing Insect chuckled evilly and crazily, "Don't tell me that you can't handle with Blazing Insect's flamethrower. Ha-ha! I'm so disappointed now!"

"Disappointed this!" Soarin shouted angrily.

Soarin charged and flew straight at Blazing Insect, punching and kicking at him on every direction in high speed for few times. Blazing Insect groaned angrily and annoyance as he continued getting beaten up hard and quick. Soarin was about to make his final beating up at Blazing Insect. Blazing Insect turned and blasted his flamethrower at Soarin, who screamed in fear as he passed through the flames before he fell straight to the ground. Rainbow Dash charged down and got Soarin on her back. Rainbow Dash put Soarin safely on the clouds before flying up to the sky.

Blazefist continued blasted his fire ball punches at flying and dodging Blazing Insect for ten times. Blazing Insect blasted his flamethrower; creating a firestorm blasts at Blazefist. Blocked the attacks, Blazefist took the firestorm and whirled it around before blasted Phoenix Flamethrower at Blazing Insect, causing him to whirling back for three times. Blazefist charged in and punched and kicked on Blazing Insect for several times, yet Dark Mystic Pony fought back in punching and kicking against him for few times. Using their fire punches and kicks, they continued punching and kicking at each other. Both had their hooves clashed at each other before they departed and launched the very powerful attacks:**_Phoenix Flamethrower _**at each other, causing a large explosion and blown them aside. Blazefist was about to punch at Blazing Fist's face but he dodged down and grabbed his wings and swung around him for few times before throwing him to the cloud where Soarin was hard.

Rainbow Dash charged and slammed Blazing Insect to the ground as both of them punched at each other for few times before slamming on the soft cloud. Blazing Insect kicked Rainbow Dash over the cloud's edge. He turned and flew off in battling against Rainbow Dash as both continued punching and kicking at each other in air for few times. Blazing Insect took his flamethrower out and blasted her off, causing her to distanced away from him. Using high speed, Rainbow Dash charged and punched on Blazing Insect's face for few times in every direction. Angered by the attacks, Blazing Insect had his flamethrower readied. From his back, Rainbow Dash was about to slam him down. Blazing Insect turned and blasted his flaming attack at her, causing her yelped and screamed in fear. She passed the flames. She turned to her wings and found them burnt.

Rainbow Dash gulped in concern as she fell to the midair and screamed in agony and fear.

Soarin gasped and screamed, **"RAINBOW DASH!"**

While Rainbow Dash falling before Soarin's clouds, Soarin jumped and grabbed her hoof tightly on the edge. Soarin was about to fall, Blazefist jumped and grabbed his back hooves tightly while pulling back. Blazing Insect appeared before them, making them worried and concern.

Blazing Insect chuckled evilly, "Not bad for mortals and immortal team up. But not good enough still, baby."

"Hey! At least, we're not sore losers and cheaters like you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Soarin screamed, "Yeah! You tell them, baby!"

"If you want to finish us," said Blazefist, "Do it now, punk."

Blazing Insect huffed, "Not today, bud." Everyone looked confuse and shock of what he had said. He continued, "I've been assigned to hold you off. And trust me, worth it! See ya. Can't wait to see your mad skills again."

Blazing Insect disappeared from sights, allowing Blazefist pulled Soarin and Rainbow Dash back up.

"Man! You had me worry! I thought I'm gonna lose you!" Soarin exclaimed happily; hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. Rainbow Dash had the looks of surprise and shock. Soarin yelped in shock and realization as he departed and said: "Sorry. I meant our Wonderbolt member."

Rainbow Dash smiled happily as she hugged Soarin. Surprise yet happy, Soarin hugged her back. Blazefist breathed in relief and glad that _Wielder of Element of Loyalty_ was safe and secured from battles. He also had worries about Blazing Insect's intention.

* * *

At her home's backyard, Fluttershy screamed in feared and agony. More arrows flew, charged and stroke right at her. But they were blown away by the heavy wind. She gasped in surprise. She turned to her back and found Terrorcreep, who holding his axes and flying in midair. He saved her in time.

He prepared to battle and fight with his enemy: a female yellowish Unicorn with short dark yellow short mane and short tail, and her Cutie Mark was Snake with teardrop shape of Venom. She hissed at them both.

Fluttershy yelped in concern, "Who is she?!"

"An enemy: _Poison Assassin_:Poisonserpent. And one of Assassin Six," Terrorcreep said darkly, "You must remained cautious and careful of them. They are highly skillful, dangerous and powerful assassins in assassinating their enemies and targets. They are the elite troops of Dark Mystic Ninjas. They do not show mercy or caring to anyone or even innocents as animals, children and even you."

"Wh-wh-what?!" Fluttershy yelped in shock and confuse about the enemy.

Poisonserpent hissed loudly and softly before she chuckled, "Make it simple. I hunt an animal like you. Prepare yourself!"

Poisonserpent hissed and roared like a snake. She charged right at Fluttershy. She jumped high and charged straight at the frightened Fluttershy. Terrorcreep headed up to the front, using his axes, blocked the attacks before deflected her away from Fluttershy.

Terrorcreep charged in and swung his axes on Poisonserpent for few times while she stroke back against him. When he swung on the ground, she jumped up high and over to him. He turned and swung his axe on her head, she ducked down. He swung his right axe from below at her face. She moved back. He continued swinging his axes at her for few times while she continued whirling back for few times. She then landed on the ground before jumped above him. She slammed her hooves on his head. He quickly moved back before he threw and swung them at her. Poisonserpent quickly hovered in midair while grabbing them before swung and threw them back at Terrorcreep's chest hard. He yelped painfully. She jumped kick the axes on his chest to the ground, causing him to scream in pain.

Poisonserpent hissed loudly before charging right at him. Fluttershy yelled angrily as she jumped and grabbed Poisonserpent; pushing her down to the ground hard. Poisonserpent hissed angrily as she quickly and slippery wrapped and slithering to the back of Fluttershy. Poisonserpent slammed and stroke her hooves on Fluttershy's face hard and painfully. Fluttershy yelled painfully. Poisonserpent grabbed and wrapped on Fluttershy's neck with her back legs in strangling her tightly before putting her front hooves on Fluttershy's head. Fluttershy yelped and screamed in pain.

**_SWASH!_** Poisonserpent yelled painfully, letting go of Fluttershy and dropped to the ground. She looked up and found wounded and injured Terrorcreep stood and wielded axes tightly while standing besides with Fluttershy. Poisonserpent smirked before charging right at Terrorcreep by kicking his chest hard to the ground.

Fluttershy yelped in concern. How dare that Poisonserpent?! She turned and widened her angered and raged eyes, unleashing her Stare right at Poisonserpent.

Fluttershy shouted, "**HOW DARE YOU?!** You have no right to attack the wounded Pegasus! Vampire or not! He's my friend! And I will not let you harm him!"

Staring at Fluttershy's Stare like it was nothing to her, Poisonserpent chuckled evilly. Fluttershy gasped and looked in confuse and worry.

"You're indeed pathetic and weak," commented Poisonserpent. She turned away from Fluttershy while commented, "Your Stare may had paralyze the thousands. But you cannot paralyzed on the immortal Mystic Ponies because most of them are not weak minded as I am." She raised her left hoof; pointing at Fluttershy and said, "I could kill you now." Fluttershy yelped in concern and worry. Poisonserpent smirked, "but I'm done with my mission. It is time for me to go. Farewell. The next time we meet, you will be dead."

Poisonserpent disappeared in black smoke.

Fluttershy groaned angrily. She hated that Poisonserpent. She shook her head hard, knew it was not the time because of someone needed her. She turned and approached to Terrorcreep.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Terrorcreep struggled to move his body yet yelped painfully, "A bit. That really hurts. I was lucky that was not a poison."

"Hold on!" Fluttershy looked at the back of her home, found a wooden cupboard on its walls. She approached it quickly, opening it. She took the medic kit out and returned to Terrorcreep; beginning her medication. She said, "I'll help you heal your wounds."

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "Thank you, Fluttershy."

Happy and glad, Fluttershy shook her head before said, "I think I should be the one to say thank you, Terrorcreep." She giggled, "For a Vampire Pony, you are a nice pony."

Surprise, Terrorcreep smiled in relief. Fluttershy did her best in making medic condition on his wounds as best as she can. He had worry looks on his face, as he wondered why Poisonserpent stopped and did nothing about killing them.

* * *

"Keep running!" Laxtinct shouted in fear.

During his, Cheese's and Pinkie's running away, Laxtinct turned and stomped his two hooves in front of him. Summoning the boulders from the ground, he threw them right at the dark blue Pegasus a crimson mane in few braids wore and tail, wore a demonic black ninja suit with demon gauntlets and his Cutie Mark was Demonic Gauntlet, who was chasing them from the building to another building.

"Think we can get away from that creep," Pinkie Pie asked in concern while panted, "I don't want to put the Cakes in danger."

"If we just keep running, Pinkie, and never stop!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed in worry, "Be glad that my Cheese Sense found you in time!"

Arriving at the narrowing alley, Laxtinct turned to his back; standing his ground and readied to battle. Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich stopped their running as they turned to their back and found Laxtinct was readied to battle.

Turning to his friends, Laxtinct exclaimed in worry, "I'll hold _Deadly Assassin_: Demon Assassin off! Keep running!"

Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich turned and headed off. Laxtinct jumped and stomped his hooves on the ground, summoning the several rocks and boulders out. He spotted Demon Assassin came out from the top. Instead of one, a few came out.

Laxtinct gulped; hated to see that, shook his head and screamed in anger. He threw rocks and boulders at Demon Assassin and his clones like using his Gatling Gun. One-by-one, Demon Assassin's Clones got hit and disappeared into the forms of clouds. Demon Assassin and his 10 Clones charged straight at Laxtinct to the ground hard. They beaten him up as hard and quick as they can. Laxtinct blocked and fended the attacks off as much as he can yet painfully and injured he felt on his body.

**_BOOM!_** 10 Demon Assassin Clones got blown off and away from Laxtinct. Laxtinct turned and found Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie aiming their canons at Demon Assassin, who was slowly getting back up.

"What the heck are you doing here," Laxtinct asked angrily, "I told you to get out of here!"

"No way," answered Cheese, "We're not leaving anyone behind! We'll beat the creep out of him together!"

"All for one, and One for all! We're buddies! And there is no way that creep is getting away fro ruining everyone's smiles!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed angrily.

Laxtinct was in shock before he smirked in impress. He was glad to had friends with him. He quickly summoned the rocks and boulders from the ground, armed and readied to battle with his enemies. He cried, "Let's do it!"

Demon Assassin chuckled evilly as his body slowly blurry and shivered, creating clone one-by-one to left and right. 100 Demon Assassin turned and glared at Laxtinct, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie who were shock and scared of it. He spoke, "All for nothing.**DIED!**"

Demon Assassin Clones yelled and cried in anger as they charged and attacked right at Laxtinct, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie. In response to attack, they fired their attacks: rocks and boulders, and balls of streamer, party sprinkles and balloons at Demon Assassins one-by-one; blowing them up or away from them. Some had managed to meet in combating with Laxtinct, Pinkie Pie and Cheese, making him to have his hooves and body covered in rocks and stones. Laxtinct punched and kicked against clones of Demon Assassin one-by-one in haste and hard. Some tried to punch Pinkie and Cheese, causing them to use their sense in avoiding being attacked while blasted their canons at them off.

Laxtinct, Cheese and Pinkie continued fighting and fending Demon Assassin's Clones off as much and quick as they can while they tried to avoid being attacked by them. But Demon Assassin's Clones continued hit, punched and kicked on their chests, legs and heads for several times.

For the moment later, Laxtinct, Pinkie and Cheese had managed to fend and defeat all of Demon Assassin Clones. They were exhausted and tired as they panted. They finally took a break from problems. **_POW! _**They yelped and screamed in pain as they felt their faces, limbs and bodies got punched and kicked for few times by the long and stretchy demonic gauntlets for few times. They all fell to the ground right in front of un-wounded and uninjured Demon Assassin smirked evilly. They gasped in shock and worry.

Laxtinct groaned angrily, "Aw man..."

Demon Assassin chuckled, "All too easy. I can finish you off for good." Laxtinct, Pinkie and Cheese yelped in concern. He snickered and continued, "But I decided to drop it. So, till we meet again, insect..."

Demon Assassin disappeared from the clouds.

Pinkie Pie groaned angrily, "I really hate someone's making fun of me!"

Cheese chuckled, "At least, we had our own fun to do. We don't have to be worry about having smile again."

Pinkie smiled and giggled happily, along with Cheese Sandwich. Laxtinct smiled in glad before concern and worry. Why would Demon Assassin spared him? It must be something else he was after.

* * *

Tailtech and Icy Princess using their Magical Blasters and their Mystic Magic in blasting and defeating most of Dark Mystic Ninjas while Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and freed most of the hostages and citizens of Ponyville from their homes and workshop for nearly an hour. After the battle, they reunited at the water fountain.

"That was close," said Tailtech.

Icy nodded her head, "Be glad that we didn't had to face with Shredkiller or any of his Elite Troops: _Assassins Six_."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worry as they asked.

"Who are they?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"Are they evil and dangerous?" Sweetie Belle asked and shivered in fear.

"Do you all of us will be fine?" Scootaloo asked.

Tailtech turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders while giving a heavy sigh before explained, "Shredkiller is one of _Demon Generals_. They are very dangerous and powerful warrior. He is the master of Dark Ninjutsu and Dark Martial Art Skills. And trust me, he is not very pretty good villain."

"Assassins Six are his elite troops. They're both deadly and skillful assassins. They questioned their master nothing but to fulfill and complete their mission. They won't stop until all of their enemies killed," said Icy in concern and worry. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in fear and worry. Icy quickly spoke, "Don't worry. We had some experience with our enemies. It will be okay. Shadow Dragon will be fine. He will rescue Twilight Sparkle."

Tailtech nodded his head, "Believe it."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other with their concern and worry looks. They should have had told Tailtech and Icy Princess about something and about Nyx.

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Shadow Dragon entered the castle as he slowly sneaked and going in its long hallway. He looked around, making sure that he wasn't followed or caught by his enemies. He then walked on the stairs, finding there was no sign of his enemies. He breathed in relief.

**_STOMP!_** Shadow Dragon took his _Darkness Blade_ out and turned in readied to cut. He yelped in surprise and shock. He panted in concern and excited. He was looking at... Nyx?!

Nyx smiled uneasily, "Sorry."

"Nyx, honestly," Shadow Dragon said sternly and angrily, "I told you to stay with Tailtech, Icy Princess and your friends. It's too dangerous!"

"Sorry, I can't! I've got to help my mommy and Spike. They're family. They mean everything to me. I don't want to lose them."

Shadow Dragon looked at her innocent, sad and painful eyes. He knew her looks so much. He knew it very well since he had the experience before. He loved his family and wanted to make sure that they were safe.

He sighed deeply, "Alright. But stick with me. The last thing I want was a dead foal in front her own mother."

Shadow Dragon and Nyx turned and walked on the stairs to the top as they had chats.

Nyx giggled happily, "Relax, Shadow. I'll be fine. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Shadow Dragon had his eyes rolled up and asked: "And why does that makes me better, Nyx?"

"Because I've been some painful and dangerous situation before in my life, like when I was Nightmare Moon, fighting with some crazy dragons and Changelings, saving Ponyville and Equestria from Discord, his crazy plants and Tirek," Nyx explained playfully.

"Wait- What?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock and turned to her, "You were Nightmare Moon? That's impossible. _Nightmare Moon_ was Princess Luna's Curse Form."

Nyx giggled, "It's the truth. I was _Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation_. I've been through a lot of adventure and lessons I learnt when I was doubting my existence. But now I know who I was meant to be. And trust me, I learn how to fend off my enemies."

"Through magic skills, but not physical skills."

"Come on, Shadow Dragon. I can really take care of myself. I'm not afraid of anything, not even Tirek could scare me off easily," arrogantly, Nyx said. She giggled uneasily, "Well expect for the part where I was a hostage by him for my mommy to give her whole Alicorn Magic up for mine and her friends' freedom."

"I'm not doubting, Nyx. I'm just worry. That's all."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm damn serious, Nyx."

"Okay. Okay. So, what's the plan?" Nyx asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon breathed heavily as having some thoughts in thinking of a plan for the moment. He had hoped not to put Twilight and her family in any danger while battling with Shredkiller. He turned and looked at Nyx, "You want to help your mommy?" Nyx nodded her head firmly. Shadow Dragon continued, "I need you to do me a favor, no matter what."

Looking at his seriousness, Nyx nodded her head. She had to listen to what Shadow Dragon had in his mind.

* * *

Reaching to the top floor: an astronomy chamber, Shadow Dragon entered the building where he found Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in tight rope and held on the chairs tightly. Besides Twilight was a female silver Earth Pony with long black mane and tail, had a red headband scarf and blue ninja suit-like with hood and her Cutie Mark was Katana and the Ninja's mask and a silver armored Earth Pony with his two hooves of sharp two claws, and his Cutie Mark was Demonic Foot Symbol _(TMNT 2003 Foot Clan Symbol)_. They both glared at him.

Shadow Dragon snarled angrily, "Shredkiller and his daughter Karai."

"It's so good to see you again, old friend," Shredkiller said darkly, "it's been thousand years, hasn't it?"

"You really want my head so badly, don't you?"

"After what you had done to us? Yes, indeed it is. Dark Mystic Ponies will had their own revenge on you and your betrayal!" He turned and grabbed Twilight's chin tight with his right hoof, and summoning his left claw out aiming at her. She yelped and gasped in concern. He chuckled, "I will make her suffer since you and her becoming so close..."

"Friends, not lovers! Now let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I do not think so, old friend. Now, tell me what will you do next?" Shredkiller asked evilly, "There was a way to save her, you know."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in worry and answered quickly, "Don't do it! I'm not worth it!"

"**_SILENT!_** You do not negotiate, princess!" Shredkiller shouted at Twilight's ears. He strangled her neck tightly with his left hand. She yelled painfully.

Shadow Dragon snarled in anger, "Enough!" Shredkiller stopped from strangling her. He looked at Shadow Dragon. He spoke, "You want me?! Come and get me!"

Shadow Dragon took his Darkness Blade and blasted Shadow Blast at Shredkiller's head hard; pushing him to the wall. Karai groaned angrily before charged right at Shadow Dragon. They both had their swords crossed and clashed.

Shredkiller growled in anger, standing up at once while having his both hooves activated his claws out, "Fool! Say goodbye to your princess!" Shredkiller approached to the chair where Twilight and Spike held. He gasped in shock and found them both missing. He looked up and found them with Nyx escaping through the door. He yelled in anger, "Imbecile! You ruin it!"

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit, "What can I say? I don't really like you very much. And I really hate of what you had done to some of my family when I say no killing on them! But you kill my uncles!"

"Then, died with them!" Shredkiller cried.

Karai breathed heavily, "Forgive me."

Shadow Dragon breathed heavily, "I know."

Shadow Dragon and Karai departed their swords out before they swung, slashed and stroke on each other's head, body and limbs for few times before they had their clashes for first time. Pushing each other's blades, he pushed his blade against her back before swung over her head. She dodged down before kicked on his chest. She jumped and slammed her blade at his head on top. He blocked and pushed her to the left. They both continued their swinging, striking and slashing swords against each other before they had their clashed.

Shredkiller grabbed Shadow Dragon's neck from the back and thrown him to the wall hard. Shadow Dragon moaned painfully as he tried and struggled to get up. Shredkiller approached and punched against Shadow Dragon's back for five times before he grabbed him up to midair and kicked him to the ceiling hard. Shadow Dragon fell to the ground hard. He moaned and groaned painfully. Shredkiller grabbed Shadow Dragon and held him to the wall hard. Shredkiller has his claws on from his right hoof, preparing to attack him.

**_BOOM!_** Shredkiller yelped and yelled in anger, letting Shadow Dragon go. He turned and looked at his targets, as well as Shadow Dragon. They looked and found Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Spike were at the entrance, readied to battle with their enemies.

Shadow Dragon growled in anger, "I thought I told you to get your family out of here!"

Nyx smirked, "I'm not the only one who had some lousy listening."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, "I won't let them hurt you! I won't back down and leave my friend behind to fight a monster by him or herself. So leave Shadow Dragon alone!"

Twilight blasted her Twin Unicorn Burst at both Shredkiller and Karai hard to the wall. Shadow Dragon quickly headed towards Twilight, Spike and Nyx.

Shadow Dragon groaned a bit, "That explains how Nyx got some lousy listening attitude when trying to save lives of her friends and family."

Twilight giggled a bit, "What can I say? Friendship taught me everything. I did everything I can to protect them, even it means giving up my tests or objective to save lives like you. Let's do it together."

Shadow Dragon breathed heavily, "Don't make me regret for bringing you into this."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle charged at Shredkiller and Karai from the ground while leaving both Nyx and Spike behind at the entrance. Twilight Sparkle nudged and pounded Karai to the wall as both of them battled at each other. Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his hoof at Shredkiller on the ground. Shredkiller jumped back as he held Shadow Dragon tight while they pushed at each other back. Spike and Nyx gulped in concern while looking at the battlefield.

Karai used her head and knocked Twilight out. Twilight quickly used her Unicorn Burst at Karai, who dodged down and swiped her legs against Twilight. Twilight quickly jumped back and blasted her Unicorn Bursts at Karai to the wall. Twilight continued blasted her Unicorn Bursts at Karai again. Karai moved to her left and jumped in midair before slammed Twilight to the ground. Both Karai and Twilight had their hooves fought and battled on each other's faces and bodies hard and quick while dodging each other for four times. Karai gave her left hard punch on Twilight, who quickly dodged to the right before using her right hoof and punched Karai out. Twilight got up and punched at Karai for three times before kicked her back. Karai shook her head hard before charged in. Twilight blasted her Unicorn Bursts thrice while Karai dodged the attacks over to the top before punched Twilight to the ground hard. Twilight kicked Karai back out. Twilight got up and charged at Karai to the wall hard. Karai kicked on Twilight's chest hard before punching her hard. Twilight punched at Karai back. Both continued punching at each other's face before they held tightly against each other.

Shredkiller swung and stroke his both claws at Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade for few times. Shredkiller thrust his right claw at Shadow Dragon, who quickly blocked it and kicked on his chest back. Shadow Dragon jumped and punched on his face for five times before kicked his chest hard. Shredkiller grabbed his leg and slammed Shadow Dragon to the wall hard on both left and right for seven times before throwing him to the ground. Shredkiller approached to Shadow Dragon and gave him a hard punch for six times. Shadow Dragon quickly used his right punch on Shredkiller's head hard to other side. Shadow Dragon got up and punched on Shredkiller's body and chest for thrice before kicking him to the wall hard. Shadow Dragon jumped and punched right at Shredkiller, but he punched right on the wall when Shredkiller dodged the attacks. Shredkiller grabbed Shadow Dragon's neck and slammed him to the ground and punched on his face for seven times before Shadow Dragon kicked Shredkiller to the front. Shadow Dragon got up and fought against Shredkiller while he fought back for few times.

Spike and Nyx were shock and worry of watching at both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon battling and fighting against Karai and Shredkiller for a long while. Shredkiller pushed back while growled in anger. He turned and blasted his kunai at Twilight's right shoulder; wounded her and allowing Karai to punch her to the ground. Karai turned and threw her katana at Shadow Dragon's body hard. Shredkiller thrust his claws at Shadow Dragon to the ground hard. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle pinned to the ground by both Shredkiller and Karai. They've lost?!

Shredkiller chuckled evilly, "I've won the battle now. You've lost."

**"Leave them alone!" **Spike and Nyx shouted angrily.

Shredkiller and Karai looked up and found Spike and Nyx blasted their Dragon Flame and Black Unicorn Burst in pushing them back away from Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. Spike and Nyx quickly headed to the front and armed themselves in battle.

Shadow Dragon moaned painfully, "Don't get involve on the battlefield!"

**"No! We won't! We'll protect you!"** Spike and Nyx denied.

Shredkiller growled in anger, "Time to finish this!"

"Master! Don't!" Karai protested. Shredkiller turned and glared at her, who continued, "We've done exactly what our master had ordered. In fact, this is just the beginning of our war."

Shredkiller growled in anger for the moment before he had some thoughts. He nodded his head in agreement. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon and his friends and spoke, "Very well. Consider my battle a _'failure'_."

Shadow Dragon moaned painfully as well as Twilight Sparkle, slowly getting up from the ground. He asked suspiciously, "What are you up to, Shredkiller?!"

"You will find out soon. As you should know, the war had begun." Shredkiller spoke sinisterly and darkly.

Shadow Dragon eyed his suspicious at Shredkiller before he and his daughter Karai disappeared in black smoke. He and his friends gave the deep sighed. They were glad that their fight was over.

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight Sparkle, giving her an angry looks, scolded: "I thought made it clear to Nyx to get you and the rest out of here!"

Twilight scoffed a bit, "And let you get attacked and harmed by Demon General Shredkiller and his Elite Troop? I don't think so." Shadow Dragon groaned angrily again; hated her stubbornness in helping him. She continued, "Besides, you are not my bodyguard or royal staff. You are my friend. You are a guardian to Nyx and Spike. I will do what I can to help and protect you from harm. That's why I was known as _Princess of Friendship_."

Shadow Dragon was shock and surprise before spoke, "Princess Twilight..."

Spike nodded his head, "You've gotta admit one thing, Shadow Dragon. Mom is a tough and strong pony. And trust me, You did taught her about martial arts."

Nyx nodded her head, "You bet it was, Shadow Dragon. She's the best! The next time if any Dark Mystic Pony tried to mess with her, they're gonna be sorry."

Twilight giggled while having her face burnt in red, "Come on, Nyx. I wasn't the best. I'm still trying my best in using and perfecting the martial arts." She breathed in relief, "That was very tough and tiresome in working for that one. I haven't felt that since the day I joined Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns."

Shadow Dragon approached and hugged Twilight Sparkle. She, Spike and Nyx were shock and surprise in looking at him hugging her. Twilight was surprise and shock in seeing this. Her heart beating and pounding for few times, making her blush in red. She felt like... she was liking him... very much...

In truth of her heart, she admired and cared him being a brave, courageous, gentle and caring pony, despite having dark side of anger, hatred and raged.

Shadow Dragon breathed lightly, "Please, don't do that again. I don't want to lose you, nor your friends and Ponyville wanted."

Twilight gasped. She can felt his heart beating gently and calmly as hers. She realized he did care for her and wanted her out of his battle, but she couldn't because she didn't want to lose him as he was her 'special' friend. She hugged him back, "I won't."

Spike and Nyx looked at each other and smiled in approval. They felt like that Twilight might finally found someone she liked.

Shadow Dragon looked up and staring at the ceiling, having some thoughts: _'War had begun? I can only hope that Mystic Ponies and Equestria Ponies put the end of it. I don't want to be part of it. No more fighting for me to bear.'_

Shadow Dragon and his team had survived the attacks from Shredkiller and his army of Dark Mystic Ninjas, and managed to save the Ponyville and Mane Six.

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force battled against with Shredkiller and Assassins Six were inspired by JusSonic's To Kill A Young One Chapter 5 (which was the idea I had sent to him for his story).


	9. C8: A Difficult Choice

**Chapter 8: A Difficult Choice**

A next day...

At Manehattan, its citizens and ponies were busy in their daily lives such as business management, selling marketing, taxi for ponies to across the cities, building and constructing the cities, designing arts and fashions and more. They were happy and joyful in their lives. There was no threat.

At the cafe, a pinkish Unicorn mare was drinking a tea, along with gray Unicorn dressed in black suit and wore black hat. For the moment later, the shadow loomed over them, along with some ponies. They looked up to the sky. They gasped in shock and feared. They screamed in fear and scared.

They saw thousands of black demonic and scary winged-dragons flying around the Manehattan City. Riding the dragons were demonic black masked and armored Dark Mystic Ponies. Their leader was in front of their squadron was the dark demonic helmet with two long crimson strings and armored black Earth Pony with dark crimson eyes and his Cutie Mark was demonic halberd, who was riding the giant black demonic and dark black dragon, and with him was the pinkish Unicorn with brown mane and tail in ponytail with transparent lightish scarf and her Cutie Mark was a blue Butterfly.

Seeing the appearances of Dark Mystic Ponies's arrival, ponies and citizens of Manehattan screamed in fear and worry as they turned and ran as fast as they can. They were escaping and running away for their lives from their enemies. They hid behind beneath the subways, homes, basements, stations and ground levels of cities, hotels, apartments and blocks

The Dark Mystic Raider headed to the front and looked at his squadron leader, asked: "General Devil Destroyer and Lady Butterfly, is it time?"

Devil Destroyer's eyes narrowed in his anger and snarled, "Do as you wish. If this attract his attention, then I can finally finish of what I had begun."

Butterfly Dancer gasped in concern as she turned to her lover and asked, "Lord Devil, you wouldn't do such a thing! There were innocent ponies down there."

Devil Destroyer groaned in irritation before breathed lightly, "Don't worry, Butterfly. These attacks was meant to put some fear upon them. And this mean, none of those ponies will get hurt."

"How are you going to do that," asked Butterfly.

Devil's eyes narrowed in anger, "Scare them off! Blow the cities up! That would attract our old friend's attention." He held his halberd up high and cried: "Blow it up!"

Dark Mystic Soldiers roared and cried wildly and loudly as they rode their dragons flying straight down to the ground. They charged right on the grounds of Manehattan. They nudged their dragons hard, causing them to blast their fireballs, fire blast, fire spin and firestorm in destroying the streets and cities to burn. Most of second Dark Mystic Ponies took their Magical Guns, Sniping Guns, Missile Launchers, Bows and Arrows. _**BOOM! **_They blown most of the cities and shattering the glasses to pieces. Some of raiders swung their swords, spears, pikes, blades, axes, maces and weaponry blades in destroying thousands of carriages, glasses, towns, and houses into pieces.

Ponies and citizens of Manehattan among in their hiding from their hideouts. They screamed and cried in fear, pain and agony from the charging and attacking of scary and demonic Dark Mystic Ponies. Most of the city was in ruined and destroyed.

Royal Guards arrived and charged into the battlefield. The five, second and third waves of 10 Royal Guards were armed with their spears and pikes while fourth, fifth and sixth were armed with their bows and arrows as they prepared to battle with their enemies.

From air and ground, Dark Mystic Ponies continued charging right at Royal Guards. The Royal Guards remained waiting and preparing in firing their arrows at their enemies.

Closing to their enemies, Royal Guards released their arrows, and they shoot straight at Dark Mystic Ponies. Their arrows had pierced through on most of Dark Mystic Ponies' chests, heads and limbs, injured or killed them to death. Most of Ground Dark Mystic Ponies charged straight at Royal Guard, who quickly thrust their spears and pikes at their chests, pushed them to the ground or pushed them forward to others.

For the moment Royal Guards thought they had killed their enemies. Instead... Dark Mystic Ponies shaken their legs and heads while they hissed and roared in anger. Royal Guards yelped in fear before they screamed. Dark Mystic Ponies roared wildly as they took their swords, blades, spears and pikes as they stroke, thrust and pierced theirs at Royal Guards to death and defeated.

Seeing Royal Guards were unable to kill their enemies, they were forced to withdraw and escape before they got slaughtered and killed by their enemies. Dark Mystic Ponies continued chasing and killing every last of Royal Guards. Most of them were killed in the battlefield, some had escaped the battle in hiding among the hideouts or managed to escape.

Devil Destroyer riding his black dragon to the outskirt of Manehattan. He held and raised halberd up high. He roared wildly in front of his squadron on both ground and air, who roared wildly. The victory was theirs! But Manehattan wasn't the first place to be attacked, but more areas such as Trottingham, Appleloosa, Tenochtitlan Bastion, Hallow Shades, Saddle Arabia, Kouma Island, Land of Ma and more, including Mystic Realm's Metal Country, Wood Country, Ice Country, Water Country and Earth Country.

The attacks on both Equestria's and Mystic's had turned into a large and dark terrifying, horrifying and unspeakable massacres and destruction. Both worlds were now... in grave danger... The Third Mystic War had begun...

* * *

_Few days had passed since nearly one week for a massacre..._

At the mystical, magical and royal Jade Palace, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance headed and visited Jade Emperor and his Mystic Council at the large crimson hall. It consisted of the large rectangle table which had twelve Mystic Ponies including Tao and Azure Phoenix sitting on their throne chairs. They stood before Jade Emperor and his Mystic Council.

On the middle of the rectangle table was sat by a pale Earth Pony with white mustache and long bearded Jade Emperor dressed in golden Chinese Emperor's robes and wore golden headwear crown and his Cutie Mark was a Celestial Dragon on the clouds.

On his right were Tao, Azure Phoenix, **Courage Tiger** the young crimson Pegasus dressed in silver and crimson armor and his Cutie Mark was ferocious tiger, judge hammer and sword; **Iron Brave** the grayish Earth Pony with short brown bearded, short spiky mane and short tail wore spiky helmet and dressed in silver armor; and **Lightning Wisdom** the black and white mixed Pegasus with short gentle cyan mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was Lightning Shape with Fishing Rod and Yin-Yang Symbol.

On his left were Susano, **Dark Knight** the blackish and grayish mixed Unicorn dressed in black armored and cape; **Virtue Dragon** the green Earth Pony with black mane in bun and short tail and his Cutie Mark was golden Dragon and Peach Blossom; **Arthur** the cyan Unicorn with brown mane in bun and short tail dressed in blue Roman's robe and armor mixed and his Cutie Mark was Scimitar and 'Jin' in Chinese; **Frozen Sage** the whitish Unicorn with white gentle long mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was long sword, shield and giant ice crystal-like; and **Princess Leaf** the female pink Earth Pony with short and gentle brown mane in ponytail and tail dressed in in Japanese Kimono.

Both Equestria and Mystic Ponies were having important discussion and counselling about the war and battle of how they fought back and wondering why Dark Mystic Ponies had conquered any of the area or city. They muttered and argued angrily and concern about the situation they were having.

"Silent! Be silent!" Jade Emperor ordered firmly. Everyone calmed down as he spoke up, "I understand that all of us are facing great catastrophe in our history. And it repeated again. Arguing with each other is not helping us solving the situation and problems, but making worse than we realize. So, we must remain calm down!"

"Calm down? With all due respect, your highness," Lightning Wisdom said in concern, "But we are at war against those monstrosity, demonic and chaotic Dark Mystic Ponies! We must take action now!"

Iron Brave nodded his head in agreement, "Gotta agree with the kid. We're at war. Time for action, not negotiation."

"Yes. These guys are getting more bothersome than before," Arthur said mumbly and uninterested.

"What must be done," Princess Leaf asked in concern, "I do not wish both Equestria and Mystic Realm to lose thousands lives and homes to those monsters."

Princess Celestia nodded her head in agreement, "We won't. That is why we must fight Dark Mystic Ponies back before they could continue their assaults and attacks on our home."

"Together, we will put an end of this Third Mystic War for good. The first was worst as it lasted 100 year war between our mother and father's kind," Princess Luna said in concern about her parents. She breathed lightly, "While I was not involve of Second War, it lasted at least 5 years. But we do not wish to see this bloody and massacre war again."

Jade Emperor nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with you for one thing. We cannot let Dark Mystic Ponies continued rampaging across both realms without the fight."

"The only option we can end this war was to invade and attack Dark Mystic Ponies," Dark Knight answered, "Those who were willing to surrender, then we will capture them. Resist us, they will died."

"Logical and reasonable indeed," Frozen Sage agreed.

"Then, when should we begin?" Courage Tiger asked in concern and worry, "The sooner the better. We must be hard and haste to defeat them."

"Yes..." agreed Virtue Dragon, "For our ponies. For our home. And for our freedom. We must put the end of our enemies."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "Then, we should set and prepare our army for the battles. Our officers who gave their lives for the Second Mystic War must no be in vain for nothing. We will end and defeated them for good. And this time... we won't make mistake."

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement about the option and plans. It was their time to finish of what they had begun. Princess Celestia looked at both Princess Luna and Princess Cadance, with her pleasant smile. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

Susano cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention as he spoke: "There is one element we need to do with this. We need Shadow Dragon for this battle."

Mystic Council muttered about the idea of having Shadow Dragon in returning to the battlefield since he had made his mind up in staying and living with Twilight Sparkle and her home: Ponyville.

Princess Celestia looked concern and worry about the proposal in bringing Shadow Dragon to battlefield. She seen his eyes. His eyes were firm, calm and gentle as the last time he remembered before he went berserk in becoming Dark Mystic Pony. He finally returned to his true and good self, and even finding peace with Twilight Sparkle. And now Susano wanted Shadow Dragon return to the battlefield?!

Princess Luna and Princess Cadance looked at each other, with concern and worry expression. They did not like the idea of that either.

Princess Celestia stomped her hoof on the ground hard; getting Mystic Council's attention as she spoke, "That is out of the question." Mystic Council turned and glanced at her as she explained, "After nearly thousand years had passed, Shadow Dragon had finally found his peace. A peace to calm him down from the terrible time. You and I know how it feels during the Second Mystic War. And now, you wish to bring him out for the battles?!"

Tao nodded his head as he spoke, "Princess Celestia had spoken the truth. My son has gone through enough of bloodshed war. He needs alone to have peace without involving a war or battle. And I finally see his true self. One who I had been waiting for to reunite. My very son I had raised."

Susano breathed heavily, "Sadly, this is not an open discussion of letting him to be in peace. We're at war now. And we need everyone to fight and battle against Dark Mystic Ponies. And that includes Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Therefore, we need everyone we had to be prepare for this war. We will end it, no matter what."

Azure Phoenix thought of the moment before he gave the big sighed. He spoke, "Susano's right. This is not an option. When we're at war against with Dark Mystic Ponies and especially three powerful Demon Generals, we need everyone we can for this war. However, I'd prefer Twilight and her friends remained at home as the last line of defense, should we fail or Shadow Dragon fail to stop them. After all, the Tree of Harmony had chosen them to be at the level of Rainbow Power in against our enemies - just like how Element of Darkness chose him."

Susano nodded his head in agreement as he asked, "All in favor for bringing Shadow Dragon back to battlefield?"

Mystic Councilpony looked at each other for some discussion and talking. They all but Tao nodded their heads. They raised their hooves up. Susano nodded his head as he slammed his judge hammer down hard in agreement.

Jade Emperor nodded his head in agreement, "Then, it is settle." He turned to Tao, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. He spoke seriously and firmly, "Since four of you and his former team are close to Shadow Dragon, convince and talk with him to rejoin our forces. It is not an option for him to chose to ignore. We need him to help us to end the war of what he had begun. Do I make myself clear?"

Tao took a deep breathe. He nodded his head gently and bowed before the Jade Emperor, "Yes... Your majesty. It will be done."

Tao, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance looked shock and concern. This had not gone well...

* * *

**"WOW!"** Twilight screamed in fear and worry. She was sliding down on the long blackish neck in spiral formation while screaming, "This is not what I had in mind! Stttooop!"

For the long moment in sliding down, she dropped on the tight wrapped and grasped of neck. She yelped painfully; feeling tighter grasping neck around her. The familiar serpent's head slowly came out from the bottom. He stuck his serpentine tongue out while hissing in front of Twilight. She yelped in fear and worry. Was this the end?

Twilight squealed in fear as she was staring and looking at frightful and terrifying beasts in her life: snakes. She had not guts and heart in doing it. Fear and scared to face with them, she turned and closed her eyes as she squealed and whimpered; preparing for her end.

The black serpentine Hydra leaned slowly and closer to Twilight, who was looking away from him. His slimy tongue slowly and gently touched on her face; licking hers up. Twilight gasped. She turned before she could do anything. The Hydra's head continued licking her face for five times.

Touched by his slimy licks, Twilight giggled happily, like she was actually having a pet in licking with her. He then nuzzled her. She continued giggled happily. She then gently patted his head.

Twilight leaned and gently kissed his forehead. She said gently, "You guys are not very scary. I hate to say it, but there weren't many snakes dangerous as you are."

The Hydra smiled, showing his teeth before he licked on Twilight's face.

"I told you he's not dangerous," The gentle voice spoke. Twilight looked up and found Shadow Dragon sliding down before her. He helped and held her out from his wrapping and grasping tights of Hydra. He smiled, "Dragoking maybe ferocious and terrifying beast, but he is an intelligent and gentle serpent. And he likes you now."

Twilight giggled, "Yeah... I noticed that." She turned and glanced at the kind and happy Dragoking, looking at her. She continued while patted on his head gently, "To be honest... Who would have thought that I had been afraid of the snake since my foalhood until now I befriended a kind and gentle side of the serpent."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "You finally conquer your fear. Let's meet with others, shall we?"

Twilight smiled, "Of course."

Shadow Dragon looked at Dragoking as he gave an order, "Take us down, Dragoking."

Dragoking nodded his head. He lowered his head down, allowing both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle to walk across on his head. He then lowered down to the ground. Shadow Dragon came down. Twilight Sparkle was about to get down. He held his hoof up, allowing her to come down. They met up with their Mane Six, four Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike.

Spike and Nyx smiled happily as they approached to her.

"Hey, how's your dealing with fear going?" Spike asked in concern.

"I hope Dragoking doesn't scare you too much," Nyx said playfully.

Twilight giggled happily. Dragoking lowered his head on her left side. She turned and patted his head gently. Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike gasped in surprise and happy. Twilight turned and smiled at them.

"Works like a charm."

Fluttershy giggled innocently, "To be honest, Twilight, I'd never thought you actually treating them like a friend. The very first Winter Wrap Up you tried, you woke those snakes up. And they scared you off." Twilight had crimson blushed on her face in embarrassment of what Fluttershy had said. She squealed in shame, "Sorry about that, if you hated it so much."

Twilight shook her head gently, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm over of that snake phobia."

"Not sure of how, but..." Rarity looked at the ferocious and terrified face of Dragoking while he smiled gently. She gulped in concern, "I'm still in snake phobia ever since we first met him."

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly as she nudged on Rarity's shoulder, "Oh lighten up, Rarity. When Shadow Dragon said his Hydra is safe, and he means it."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily while she was bouncing and jumping up and down on Dragoking's head, and cried: "Rainbow Dash was right! He's so fun to play with for a Hydra. After all, you won't believe of what I'm gonna said next. This monster was gonna voiced by Frank Welker, but instead, the author chose Dee Bradley Baker as his voice because he can talk more monstrous and made wild animal voice!"

Everyone looked at each other in oddly and concern. They were not sure of what was Pinkie Pie's thinking. Was she even fine or noticed of what she had said?

"You might have to get use to that one. Pinkie Pie is still and always random." Rainbow Dash informed Shadow Dragon. He nodded his head in understanding.

"But still Shadow Dragon's pet was so awesome!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily. She snickered a bit, "I can't wait to see how that Chimera's react on this one."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see how Diamond Tiara react to this. She's so in trouble of who she's messing with," Scootaloo smirked before giggled playfully.

"And he's so cute." Sweetie Belle remarked. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike turned and looked at her, with their skeptical and odd looks. She looked confuse as she answered, "What it's true. He was cute when he wasn't so ferocious monster."

Applejack shook her head in amusement as she approached to Twilight. She placed her right hoof over Twilight's shoulder and said: "But more importantly, folks." Everyone turned to Applejack as she continued, "Twilight got over her snake phobia. Ever since Shadow Dragon came and lived among us, he has been a great help to us; like taking care of Cutie Mark Crusaders, solving our problems and situations, and of course, helping and teaching us in using our martial art skills."

Twilight smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. Because of that, we're improving well. The next time Dark Mystic Ponies tried to attack, we will be ready for them."

Shadow Dragon smiled in relief as he was glad to help and assist his friends and Ponyville in anyway he can since they had welcome him as one of them and a member of the home. And more importantly, they were safe and secured from harm. He looked down in concern. How long will he protect them? How long? Feared of his enemies' relentless attacking and the war, he wondered if his former allies would able to hold and defeat Dark Mystic Ponies. He prayed that it won't happen in the future...

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their friends were on their way back to Ponyville while they chatted happily with each other. Upon reaching to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they spotted and found Tao, his family, Dragon Strike Force, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. They looked concern and worry of seeing their friends' arrival at Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? Cadance? Shining Armor?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon looked at his father and his family, and his team as he asked in concern, "Father? Guys? What is wrong?"

Tao and Princess Celestia looked at each other in concern. As both of them looked worry and concern, they knew they had to do it and cannot ignore the important fact and mission. They turned and looked at both Twilight and Shadow Dragon. They both spoke at the same time, "We need to talk alone."

Their tones of concern and worry had affected their minds, making them worry and scared of what really had happened. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked in concern and worry as they were about to find out of what really happened.

* * *

At the Living Room of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Tao explained about Mystic Council's decision in bringing Shadow Dragon back to the battlefield as the Ultimate Mystic Warrior and General of Mystic Military Army for the moment.

Shadow Dragon looked annoy and upset by Mystic Council's proposal and decision of bringing him to the war. He hated and didn't like the idea of going back to the war and especially involving his darker side. It frightened and scared his family, old and new friends and especially Twilight Sparkle. He didn't want that very much.

Nonetheless, he answered calmly and firmly, "As I had said before, the answer is no. I don't want to be involved in any war or military. I'm retired."

Tao sighed lightly, "I know, son. But the Mystic Council's decision was final. You and I know that you cannot avoid it. Dark Mystic Ponies will not stop until both Mystic and Equestria Realm to be under their commands. And trust me, my son, these monsters will do anything to complete their mission."

Shadow Dragon looked down in concern, and asked: "I thought you said that you will handle the situation and problems. You promise me to leave me alone in peace and quiet."

Dragon Kick sighed in concern and feared as he spoke: "We did. But It has gone out of control. Dark Mystic Ponies has gone relentless, ruthless and cruelty in destroying the cities and attacking innocent ponies."

Shadow Dragon gasped in concern and worry as he asked, "Don't tell me..."

Tailtech shook his head innocently and painfully as he said: "You're not going to like this, Shadow Dragon."

Blazefist breathed lightly as he took the files of some photos out. He placed them on the table in front of him. Shadow Dragon gasped in shock and concern. He took photos up. He looked at them one-by-one. Most of them had shown to be massacre of Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers, ruins and burnt of cities, towns and villages, dead animals and even innocents.

His eyes widened in fear and concern, Shadow Dragon was in pain and despair as he was in speechless. He spoke, "Why... Why... **WHY?!**"

Lightningblade's eyes narrowed in anger and concern as he spoke: "There is a theory. Dark Mystic Ponies wanted their revenge on you, and especially your former Dark Master."

"In other words," said Shorty in concern, "they won't stop until everyone in both Mystic or Equesrtia Realm are dead. And that includes... Twilight and her friends..."

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock, with his eyes widened in feared and concern. These Dark Mystic Ponies... Were they willing to kill so much and more of innocents for revenge against him?! Why?! Why must it had to be him to be involved of this war?! He hissed in anger and upset, felt like he wanted to kick or punch something.

Terrorcreep breathed deeply, "I can tell you're angry and upset of these attacks. But we did our best in stopping these monsters. But they're becoming more unpredictable and dangerous than before."

Laxtinct breathed deeply, "In other words, these guys are more prepared than we thought. They actually expecting this to happen. Unbelievable."

Aqua nodded her head, "Yeah. The only way to prevent more causalities and massacres is that we fight and kill the Dark Mystic Ponies."

"Aqua's right," Blazefist agreed, "It was the only way. And we know that you want peace for yourself. But this is no longer peace and quiet, but a war between good and evil, and especially this involved the innocents."

Shadow Dragon looked down in concern and reluctant like if he did join the military, what would happen to Twilight and her friends. He did not want to hurt them emotionally because they were important friends as his family and old friends.

Saber Dragoon noticed Shadow Dragon's looks before he gave a big sigh about it, said: "I can tell of your look. You really want to stay, do you?"

Shadow Dragon turned to Saber and nodded his head. Saber sighed a bit before shaking his head before he cleared his throat, "Listen, let's say that you want to stay here and not get involve in the battle and war, and you hope that nothing can go wrong. But what if Dark Mystic Ponies really did came after your friends and those you care so much? Do you think you can save them all by yourself?"

Heard of what Saber had spoken, Shadow Dragon looked down in concern as he had fears of defeating his enemies alone. He also knew that Dark Mystic Ponies were very tricky, merciless and crafty enemies to deal with. And if he chose to stay, then he had to hate to see it with his own eyes.

Icy approached to Shadow Dragon as she spoke, "Don't worry. If you come with us now and finish the battle as soon as possible, then our friends will be saved from harm."

Relieved and glad to have his old teammates to support him, Shadow Dragon couldn't help but to shake this feeling was bad. He turned and looked at his family and friends. He asked, "And what about my friends? What will they do? I know they had Rainbow Powers, but I fear they're underestimated the Dark Mystic Ponies. I don't want them to get killed."

Tao cleared his throat as he explained: "Jade and Mighty Heart will remained with Twilight and her friends as the bodyguards. They will keep an eye on your friends. And they will protect them."

Jade smiled gently, "Let's not forget about the weapons we're about to give."

Mighty Heart nodded his head in agreement, brought six crates of weapons in front of Shadow Dragon and he said: "These weapons will help and protect them from harm. We promise you of that. You had nothing to worry about."

Shadow Dragon breathed deeply in relief, yet he looked down in concern and feared. He was glad that his friends were provided by powerful weapons. He wondered if he really did chose the right path and way to protect his friends from harm. He wondered if he truly did return to his darker side. And he wondered of how they react to his decision or how she react?

Tao placed his right hoof on his adopted son's shoulder. He asked: "What is your decision, my son?"

Shadow Dragon looked at his adopted father for the moment before looking down on his hoof. He had some thoughts about the decision he was about to make. He took a deep breath before he sighed. He looked up and had his eyes narrowed in determination and fierce. He had made his mind up...

* * *

Princess Celestia informed and told everything that had occurred in the past incidents and massacres from Dark Mystic Ponies. Most of her friends were worry and scared by the reports and especially Twilight Sparkle, when she heard about Mystic Council's decision in bringing Shadow Dragon back to the war.

"Princess Celestia... Can't you do something about this," Twilight asked in concern and upset. Princess Celestia looked at her former student's eyes. Twilight continued, "Shadow Dragon... He doesn't want to go back to the war and especially involving his darker side of him. I don't want to see that again."

Twilight's friends nodded their heads in agreement that they had seen Shadow Dragon's darker side when he was on the battlefield in against any strong or powerful enemy he faced at.

Princess Celestia sighed in defeat and concern, "I am sorry, Twilight. There is nothing I can do. This is Mystic Council's decision, not mine."

Twilight grunted in upset as she stomped her right front hoof on the ground, "It's not fair! They can't do this to him! He finally found his peace! He finally found a place to call home!" She breathed deeply, "And to be honest... I am happy. Happy to have him here in my home. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten over my snake phobia and mastered my martial arts if my magic runs out. Right, everypony?"

Twilight's friends and family nodded their heads in agreement as they knew that it was true. Ever since Shadow Dragon lived among their home, he helped and taught them well in anyway he can.

Twilight looked down in upset as she said, "I don't want to say goodbye to him. He can't go."

Princess Cadance breathed deeply; approaching to Twilight and hugged her as she said: "I know, Twilight. I really want him to stay here because you helped and changed him for a better pony." Twilight looked at Cadance. She continued, "I saw the difference between present and the past. He was no longer a monster I faced. He is the pony I remember the very first day I met."

"Twilight, I know it pains you the most to see him off but if he does not help us end the war sooner or later," said Princess Luna, "I feared Equestria will meet their extinct, and soon it will be under Dark Mystic Ponies' control. There is no other way."

Twilight breathed deeply. She looked at her big brother, Shining Armor for some supports and assistance in preventing Shadow Dragon from leaving. He breathed deeply as he approached and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I really wish I could help but I can't. I am in no position to stop Shadow Dragon from going since he belonged to Mystic Realm."

Seeing there was no alternate ways to prevent him from going, Twilight looked down in defeat as she felt hopeless and losses.

Princess Celestia approached to Twilight as she gave her a hug, "I know he meant well to you as his friend. And I really wish to stop him from going to battle. I am sorry, Twilight. There's nothing I can do."

Twilight looked at her former mentor and asked: "So, that means I had to say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so," said Princess Celestia.

Twilight looked down in defeat, losses and despair, followed by her friends and family. This will be their last time to see him...

* * *

Everyone was outside of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Shadow Dragon had packed all of his stuffs, including wearing his old armor and had his Darkness Blade sheathed. Tao, Dragon Kick and Dragon Strike Force watched and looked at Shadow Dragon saying goodbye to his friends of Ponyville.

Shadow Dragon bowed before Twilight and her friends as he said: "I'm truly thankful of your hospitality and friendship. They meant well to me. And I would be happy and honor to keep them in my heart and mind."

Nyx, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and hugged Shadow Dragon gently. He breathed deeply as he knew how they felt. He hugged them back.

Nyx looked up and asked: "Can't you stay with us? I don't want you to go. You're the best stallion and foal-sitter I could ask for."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same, without you, Shadow Dragon," said Spike.

Shadow Dragon shook his head gently, "You know I can't. If I stay here, then more Dark Mystic Ponies will come after you, your friends and your family. I don't want to endanger you all." Nyx and her friends looked down in upset. Shadow Dragon held her chin up while giving her a weak smile, "But I promise you that I will return. But I need you to help and protect your family at all cost. And when I get back, we'll have some best time in playing games. How about that?"

Unhappy and saddened by Shadow Dragon's decision, but his caring and promising words were enough for them to accept. Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike smiled weakly and nodded their heads. They hugged him tightly and gently. He hugged them back.

As he departed, Shadow Dragon looked at Mane Six as he bestowed them a gift to each one of them.

Shadow Dragon took a cyan crystallized spear-like to Rainbow Dash as he spoke: "Rainbow Dash. I appreciate your loyalty and confident in believing me, and especially your speed. I give your the special gift: Mystic Magical Spear. This has three transformation: Gun Mode, Spear Mode and Nunchucks Mode. I'm sure this will help and support you in dealing with any kind of situation. Thank you."

Rainbow Dash held Mystic Magical Spear as she looked at him with a smile.

Shadow Dragon turned to Fluttershy, "Your shyness maybe weakness, but it is a strength and I present you this." He gave the crimson ruby on both sides to Fluttershy, "This is the very powerful Animal Ruby. It allow you to take any kind form of animal when you're facing in battle. And it will give you confidence. Be strong and be brave."

Fluttershy smiled weakly while nodded her head.

Shadow Dragon turned to saddened and unhappy Pinkie, "Don't give me sad smile, Pinkie. Besides, they need your happy smile to keep everyone happy. You are the core of ponies' happiness." He took rectangle box attached to the pinkish armor and passed it to Pinkie Pie. He continued, "This is Party Launcher. Think of it as super canon blast to hit your enemies. Deadly but great. Keep on smiling, Pinkie."

Pinkie sniffed while smiling happily as she took Party Launcher from him.

Shadow Dragon turned to Rarity as he spoke, "Your generosity is amazing, Rarity. And I'm truly grateful of that. And I wanted to return the favor to you for that. And giving a good present to remind me of my home." He took the five sapphire diamonds, which made Rarity gasped in surprise and happy. He continued, "This is Diamond Gatling Blaster. They will help you deal with any situation in distance and counts but combining them as one. They formed a powerful diamond in defeating your enemies. They're useful and beauty. I hope this will be enough."

Rarity smiled while having her tears coming out from her eyes as she lifted five sapphire diamonds up in her magic.

Shadow Dragon turned to Applejack, "Applejack, thank you very much in believing and supporting me. You are indeed worthy, honest and trustworthy pony I ever met. I truly appreciate of your supports." He passed the metallic ropes to Applejack as he explained, "This is Mind Whiplash. A very powerful, strong and hardened metal ropes. This one is special because it was mind reader. It obey you and you alone. Thank you, Applejack."

Applejack smiled as she took the rope from him.

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight Sparkle as he made his final speech: "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am in your debt for accepting me to be your bodyguard and guest. And not only, you believe in me for being good than evil, despite my dark past. I am thankful for once in my life time that someone like you had finally accept me the way I was. I have a gift for you." He took a long blade, and its brownish handler had the sparkling star. He passed it to her and explained, "This is Star Sparkle Sword. It's mystical and magical sword. It allow you to channel your magic through this blade and battle with your enemies. And I assure you. It is safe for you to use. You have nothing to worry. And I am sorry for putting you and your friends in danger."

Twilight shook her head gently before hugging Shadow Dragon, making him surprise and shock. She spoke, "What you did here... It was magical and amazing for helping all of us, not because of your mistake for bringing Dark Mystic Ponies here. This is your home. And you are always welcome to it. No matter what happen, Shadow Dragon; I'll wait for your return. You are... my friend."

"Princess..." Shadow Dragon asked in surprise. His tears came out from his eyes and flown down. He hugged her back. He spoke, "I promise you... I will return. Goodbye, Twilight..."

Twilight gasped before she sniffed and sobbed in despair, "I... I... I don't want to say goodbye... I don't want to... I don't want to..."

Shadow Dragon breathed deeply, "I know. I'm sorry. I really am... But we will meet again."

Shadow Dragon departed from hugging. Twilight departed as well yet her hoof still touching his left hoof. With a slip, Shadow Dragon let go of her hoof. He approached to his father, his team and royalties as he prepared to go.

Shadow Dragon took a glance at his back. He then turned back to them as he asked, "Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Mighty Heart and Jade, you will look after them and especially Twilight, right?"

Shining Armor nodded his head, "Of course. You just leave Twiley to me. And I'm gonna miss your guts for stopping Dark Mystic Ponies."

"I'm gonna miss your little angry personality. But thank you, Shining Armor." Shadow Dragon bowed before Shining Armor as he did to him.

Shadow Dragon turned to his father, his team and Royal Sisters and said: "I am ready."

Tao nodded his head, "I know you are."

With Tao's eyes glowed in white, the whitish sphere surrounded and covered him and others, preparing to teleport. Shadow Dragon took a glance at Twilight, who got up slowly and looked at him. He waved to her as she did to him. They will miss each other. They will...

**_PUFF!_** Shadow Dragon, his team, his father and Royal Sisters disappeared. Twilight and her friends will miss him. Twilight looked down in sad. Shining Armor noticed her sad and painful look. He placed his hoof over her shoulder, comforting her. She should have told him. She should have tell him about her feeling before he left...

* * *

At dawn, the black modern uniformed Dark Mystic Soldiers were at several Dark Mystic Military Tents, neared to the borders and the walls of Mystic Realm. Some were eating their foods and supplies, including eating some fresh meats. Most of them were training and battling with each other in combats, weapons and weapon-vehicles. Others were having fun and jokes with each other.

The black and demonic masked, armored and uniformed of Dark Mystic Pony was standing in front of his army and then looked at the Walls. He breathed deeply. The dark navy Pegasus with spiky crimson mane and short tail and had small crimson mustache and beard approached to his leader of the company.

The masked pony spoke calmly, "What is it, Black Tiger? Can't you see I'm trying to figure it out on how to bring Shadow Dragon out. After two attempts in attacking Ponyville, they had resisted the force and even General Shredkiller's."

Black Tiger cleared his throat a bit, "No, sir. I've brought some news. Commander Burnblast received some reports. He's coming back, Colonel Houndkiller."

Houndkiller's eyes widened in shock and concern. He turned and glared at Black Tiger as he spoke, "Prepare the army. It is time we move out and meet with him." Black Tiger nodded his head in concern. He continued, "We will finish and fulfill our master's darkest dream and ambition. The world will know our wrath. We will change the history. We will had both worlds under our command."

Black Tiger breathed deeply. He returned to his tent where he met up with DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades, Burnblast the greenish Pegasus with black mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was black patch, gun and sword dressed in the armored and helmet Samurai, and Wild Maniac the bulky and muscular crimson Pegasus with long, wild and spiky blond mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was two-forked pike symbol. They were chatting and talking.

"So, he has come..." Burnblast asked in concern. Black Tiger nodded his head. He breathed deeply, "it looks like we're gonna have some brotherly reunion."

Wild Maniac scoffed, "You're gonna pick a fight with him? Can't wait to see that since you were his teammate."

"I know. But I've made a choice because I want to become strong and powerful to face off against him, one day and someday. Either war or peace, both him and I will had the fight till the end," said Burnblast.

DJ Red hissed in concern, "Ouch. Just like the old times."

"Yeah... Going back to the Mystic War again," said Clumsy Rat, "I wonder if he knew about his own kid."

"He has to," Black Tiger spoke calmly, "Truth or not, he is part of him. His blood and flesh. And soon, we're gonna make decision. The right one."

Shades took a deep breath, "Yeah, Black Tiger's right about our decision. Trust me. It's gonna be shock and pain for Shadow Dragon. Right, Lance?"

Everyone turned to the blackish Pegasus with golden short and spiky mane and tail with stripes of navy and crimson dressed in black armored soldier, looked at them back. Lance spoke softly, "I've gotta to see him. I've gotta see my dad. I wanted to see him... with my own eyes..."

Burnblast nodded his head in understanding, "Trust me, kid. You'll get to see him soon. As soon as he and I had some scores to settle. I want to see who is champ and who is the chump. Then, we'll decide of what's next."

Lance breathed deeply, concern of what happened next and he wondered of Shadow Dragon's reaction on him.

Who is Lance Justicestrike? How is he connected to Shadow Dragon? What was his purpose?

_To be continue..._

Review and Suggest...


	10. C9: A Hearten Choice

**Chapter 9: A Hearten Choice**

_A week later..._

With Shadow Dragon returned to the battlefield, the _Equestria-Mystic Alliance_ had begun their marching and invading the Dark Mystic Realm. Their purpose and goal in attacking their darkest enemies: destroy and kill them all, or at least captured some of Mystic Ponies for redemption and trade on their sides._Equestria-Mystic Alliance_ had pushed their might and strength against Dark Mystic Ponies back to their realm.

At the _Dark Terror Field_; one of Dark Mystic Realm's battlefront and near to the _Black Dragon Town_, Dark Mystic Ponies were forming their line of 10 Ponies in two groups. They armed with their Gem Blasters, bows and arrows. Their front units were battling with the Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers in their combats of hooves and blades.

Dark Mystic Archers and Soldiers blasted and fired their arrows and blaster beams on Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers to the ground hard as in injured and killed; causing some to withdraw yet most stay and battled against their enemies. Dark Mystic Pegasi flew down as they punched and kicked against most of Mystic Soldiers and Royal Guards, yet some were battling in the sky with Royal Guard Pegasi and Mystic Soldier Pegasi.

As the battle continued raging on, Laxtinct, Lightningblade, Blazefist and Aquastroke charged in to the battlefield. Laxtinct; had the stone and rocks armor on him, punched and kicked against some of his enemies. Blazefist punched and kicked at his enemies in his combat. He blasted his Fire Thrower Blasts against some of charging Dark Mystic Ponies, who were attacking at him. Using her supreme water powers, Aqaustroke blasted all of Water Beam Strike at her enemies while punching and kicking at her enemies in one strike on one-by-one. In high agility and powerful attack, Lightningblade charged straight at his enemies while swinging his sword against them, one-by-one.

Dark Mystic Archers and Soldiers continued their firing arrows and blasters at their enemies. **_BANG! SWOOP!_** Two of them had their heads struck. They looked up and found both Tailtech and Icy armed with their his Diamond Blaster and Iced Arrow and fired at them back. They fired back at Tailtech and Icy for few times.

Terrorcreep led both Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers Pegasi against several Dark Mystic Pegasi. In high agility and strength, Terrorcreep threw his axes right in front of him acted as the boomerang, were flying straight at the charging and flying Dark Mystic Pegasi while cutting and slashing them on their heads, limbs and chests. Terrorcreep flew and charged straight to the front while after the axes. Any of the enemies came straight at him, he punched and kicked them aside hard and quick.

Shorty Thinking led both archers and rifleponies in firing and blasting at their enemies in quick and hard. Their arrows and blasting beams hit and wounded most of their enemies to the ground hard.

Saber Dragoon was facing against Wild Maniac, who swung his swinging pike against him. He quickly dodged the attacks by hovering over to his enemy's back. Saber swung his swords at Wild Maniac, who turned to the front and quickly deflected it aside. Both Saber and Wild Maniac continued swinging and clashing their blades against each other in high-speed and strength. Saber Dragoon jumped up to the top and slammed his twin swords on Wild Maniac, who blocked the attacks and swung him to the ground. Wild Maniac slammed his pike against Saber Dragoon for few times while he dodged to the left and right for few times. Wild Maniac had his pike thrust at Saber Dragoon's chest, causing him to roll back and slammed Dark Mystic Pony to the ground hard. Wild Maniac pushed his head to the top while punched Saber to the front hard. Both of them continued stroke their blades at each other hard and quick.

Shadow Dragon was facing against at Burnblast. Both of them armed with their swords and blades as they prepared their battle. They both charged in. They stroke, slashed and swung their swords against each other in high-speed. Burnblast swung his sword on Shadow Dragon's, causing him to dodge down while stroke his punch at Burnblast's chest hard. He charged straight at Burnblast and swung his sword at Burnblast's chest in uppercut up and down styles for thrice. At third attack, Burnblast took his second katana out from his right and blocked it before pushed his enemy aside. Burnblast thrust his right sword at Shadow Dragon, who dodged to left before he swung his left at his enemy's head. Shadow Dragon dodged down and swiped his back leg at Burnblast to drop down. Shadow Dragon jumped and slammed his sword at Burnblast, who quickly rolled over to his left and got up. Both Shadow Dragon and Burnblast continued swinging their blades at each other hard and haste.

In high-speed and lowered strength, Nezha charged in and struck his spear against all of his enemies to the ground. He charged straight at Houndkiller, who quickly took his gun blasted at him. Nezha hovered and whirling around in midair and slammed his hooves against him to the ground hard. Houndkiller got up and stroke his right-armed sword at Nezha, who quickly grabbed his enemy's right hoof and twisted his on right direction hard. Houndkiller slammed his head on his enemy's head hard before punching and kicking him for ten times. Houndkiller took his gun and blasted at Nezha's chest and shoulders, wounding and injuring them hard. Nezha got pushed back. Houndkiller blasted his guns at Nezha for few times. Nezha swung and blocked the attacks off. After the blocking of attacks, Nezha struck and thrust his spear at his enemy's chest hard. Houndkiller breathed heavily as he took an explosion grenade out. With the pressed of a button, Houndkiller closed his eyes. **_BOOM!_** The explosion engulfed and covered both within the smoke. Was he dead?

Houndkiller was on the ground laid dead... Nezha remained standing still. He turned and glared at his enemies. He charged in and swung his spear at his enemies.

At the _Equestria-Mystic Camp_, Royal Sisters, Susano, Azure Phoenix and Schemetrick were standing on the edge of the mountain, looking and watching at the battlefield. Azure Phoenix looked at his One-Eyed Anger swung his blade against his enemies in one swing of his scimitar and even his powerful attacks. Bullhound punched and slammed his fists at his enemies hard and quick. Strikespell, riding on the dragon; stroke his sword against several soldiers and raiders of their dragons. Bladestrike swung his axes against some of his enemies on heads, chests and limbs.

"We're winning, sister," Princess Luna said in pleased.

"It is too early to say, Luna," said Princess Celestia, "Dark Curse had his army invaded our home, and now ordered a full retreat to his base for defense. Something's not right. He's after something else."

"What do you mean, sister?"

"I don't know. But we have to be careful of his action and plan. It won't be easy to deal with."

"Yes. I understand."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "Dark Curse indeed after something. We need to capture a general or trooper from Dark Mystic Ponies for interrogation."

Schemetrick nodded his head, "Agreed. An excellent plan to get to know our enemies' plan. It's the least we can do for now. Hopefully, our army don't kill too much of them."

The leaders of the army looked at the battlefield as their army continued battling and fighting with Dark Mystic Ponies at Dark Terror Field.

* * *

_At Ponyville..._

Twilight Sparkle was sleeping on her bed; looking despaired, upset and pain while she sobbed softly, so no one can hear her. Her heart ached painfully in both mentally and emotionally. She was in pain to move or think about something else since Shadow Dragon had left his friends and her behind. She regret for telling him early of his feelings. She feared he won't come back alive...

She heard her own and Shadow Dragon's voices from a week ago.

_Her voice spoke,_ _**"What you did here... It was magical and amazing for helping all of us, not because of your mistake for bringing Dark Mystic Ponies here. This is your home. And you are always welcome to it. No matter what happen, Shadow Dragon; I'll wait for your return. You are... my friend."**_

His voice spoke: _**"Princess... I promise you... I will return. Goodbye, Twilight..."**_

Her sniffing and crying sounded...

_**"I... I... I don't want to say goodbye... I don't want to... I don't want to..."**_

_**"I know. I'm sorry. I really am... But we will meet again."**_

Twilight sniffed while crying in despair, tears and pain, "I don't want to say goodbye... I don't want to say goodbye... I don't want to say goodbye..."

"Mommy?"

Twilight gasped in shock and surprise. She got up and turned to her bedroom's door. She found Spike and Nyx were waiting at the door. She was surprise and concern. She was looking at the face of their concerns, worries and scared. They both approached to Twilight Sparkle. They climbed up to her bed. They both hugged her gently.

"Are you alright, mommy?" Nyx asked in concern.

"You haven't been yourself for nearly a week," Spike said in concern, "please, Twilight. Please answer to us. Don't scare us. I beg you."

Twilight gasped in concern. Had she neglected her own children? Had she ignored them? She didn't want to abandon them because they were too important her since Spike was a baby dragon while Nyx created as a filly. She looked down in concern as she could not forget about what Shadow Dragon had said to her. He was very precious and important to her since the day he came to Ponyville.

Twilight hugged them gently, "I'm fine... I'm fine, guys. Nothing to worry about -" Her tears came out from her eyes, Twilight gasped as she wiped them off, "- See? Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Spike and Nyx were not convinced by Twilight's assurance. They had known her since the very first day they met her. She treated and cared them like her children. They knew it very much. And they also knew that she liked Shadow Dragon since the day he came to Ponyville.

"Twilight..." Spike said, "If you want to go and find Shadow Dragon, all you got to do is go for it."

Twilight gasped in shock.

Nyx continued, "Please, mommy. Go for it. You love him, don't you?"

Twilight breathed deeply as she prefer not to talk about it. It was too painful for her to handle. She spoke gently, "No... That's not important because... I have more important duty to do."

"Like what?" Spike asked in concern, "All you did was mopping around in your room! And you did nothing! There's no crises and problems at Ponyville! All you want is your stupid sorry for yourself for not stopping Shadow Dragon from going!"

"Spike!" Nyx exclaimed angrily as she gave the hard slap on his head. Spike rubbed his back head gently as he realized his mistake. She turned to Twilight and spoke, "Mommy, Spike didn't mean to say that. He was worry about you. And so am I. If you want to find Shadow Dragon, then do it. Don't wait."

While angered by Spike's insults, yet he was right about her. All Twilight did was mopping and feel sorry for herself than finding him. But she didn't want them to worry about her and about finding Shadow Dragon. She spoke calmly, "It's okay, Nyx. That is not important because we have more things to worry about at Ponyville."

Nyx and Spike were in shocked and concerned. How could Twilight lied, and especially to herself and her own children?!

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine..." Twilight said as she hugged both Nyx and Spike. She spoke calmly, "Don't worry. I'll be fine..."

While hugging Twilight, Spike and Nyx looked at each other, with their worried and concerned expression. What else can they do? How will they get through her heart and mind? How can they helped and freed her from her lying to herself?

On the outside of her bedroom, Princess Cadance overheard of what Twilight had said. She looked concern and worry as she knew Twilight too well when she was a filly and especially of her lying. Princess Cadance took a deep breathe before headed off to meet up with others.

* * *

At the Living Room of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Princess Cadance informed Shining Armor, Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Mighty Heart and Jade, who were sitting on their cushions. They were all looked concern and worry about Twilight's condition since a week ago.

"Poor Twilight," Apple Bloom said in concern, "I don't want her to be like this."

"Me two. I wish there was a way to help her." Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't forget about me. I really want to make her herself again," Scootaloo said.

"I'm really worry about Twilight," Rarity said in concern, "She's been like this since Shadow Dragon had left us."

Fluttershy squealed in concern while nodded her head, "Is there anyway we can help her? I don't want her to be sad forever."

"Yeah. This will be like never happy ending!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in concern.

Shining Armor groaned angrily as he couldn't forgive or forget of what Shadow Dragon had done for saying goodbye and leaving Twilight sad and pained in the state of coma. He stomped his hooves on the ground hard, "I swear to Celestia! I'm gonna make that pony sorry for what he has done to Twilight!"

Princess Cadance patted on his back, "Don't blame on Shadow Dragon. He doesn't had a choice and especially when there is Third Mystic War to deal with."

Shining Armor groaned angrily as he looked down. He hated to admit it but Princess Cadance was right. Shadow Dragon never meant to hurt her because he doesn't wanted anyone to be involve in the war. He wanted to protect everyone and especially her. Shining Armor hated to admit it again - Shadow Dragon was a good guy.

Princess Cadance spoke, "Listen, Shining Armor, there is more important than just blaming someone. Your sister needs you now..."

Shining Armor glanced at her for the moment. He breathed deeply, "Alright. I'll do it for Twiley."

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor stood up from their seats and headed straight out for checking up on Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "I hate waiting around! I'd say we go out now and find Shadow Dragon! He's one of us! He's one of our Ponyville's! And we're going there and help him!"

"While we agree with your terms," said Rarity before she sighed, "Twilight is still in comatose state over Shadow Dragon's departure. And I really worry."

"What are we going to do? I want Twilight be herself, instead of feeling guilty for herself," said Fluttershy in concern. She squealed in concern, "Ooh... That's actually my department than hers."

"But Fluttershy has the point. We don't want some mopping Twilight, we want the smart and great leader and friend Twilight," Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah. Twilight wouldn't let herself beaten up so many times," Apple Bloom said.

"She always come up with some solution to deal with it, no matter what happens to her," Sweetie Belle agreed.

Scootaloo nodded, "So, somepony need to get her snapped up."

Applejack thought of the moment. She knew about Twilight Sparkle since the first day she met her. Twilight had some friendship problem from beginning, and it was her, who helped open her eyes to see it. And she believed in friendship. Twilight always asked her for help, and it was her who helped her. Twilight helped her for many times. And it is her turn to help her best friend. She had her eyes narrowed in determination and angered.

Applejack stood up from her seat. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise in seeing her stood up. She turned away from her friends and headed straight to Twilight's bedroom. They looked at each other with concern and feared masks. What was Applejack going to do to Twilight Sparkle?

* * *

At her bedroom, Twilight was still sitting on her bed. Nyx and Spike closed to her. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance came in and approached her as they checked on her behavior and condition.

"Twiley? Need a talk?" Shining Armor asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No thanks. I don't want to talk about, Shiny."

"Please, Twilight," Princess Cadance said in concern, "I'm really worry about you. You haven't spoken to anyone or even took a bit of your foods. And not to mention, you shut yourself from the world like before you meet your friends. Pleas, Twilight, talk with us. We're your family."

"I don't want it," Twilight answered bitterly yet softly.

"Twilight, please," said Spike in concern, "Don't talk like that. We want to help you because you're our mom. And the one that we loved the most."

Twilight groaned a bit, "For the last time, no, Spike. I don't want to talk."

Shining Armor groaned angrily as he held her tightly and closed to her as he spoke: "Twilight! Look at me when I'm talking to you! You can't mopped around and keep on feeling sorry for yourself because of Shadow Dragon's leaving you behind!"

Twilight gasped before groaned angrily and shouted: "I say I don't want to talk about it! -" She pushed Shining Armor to the front, "- And leave me alone!"

"There is no way for you to talk and treat your own brother like that, sugarcube!" The southern voice shouted. Twilight and her family turned and found Applejack, near to the entrance door of her bedroom. Applejack approached to Twilight while she talked, "Look at yourself, Twilight! Always mopping around like a little girl! And not to mention always feeling sorry for herself than just doing something else! What a useless pony you had become!"

Twilight's family gasped in concern and shocked. Applejack never insulted Twilight before. She always supported and helped Twilight in any situation.

Twilight groaned angrily, "What do you know about me, Applejack?! You don't know what I'm going through! I feel like I can't do anything!"

"Really? _You feel like you can't do anything?_" Applejack asked angrily and suspiciously. She huffed and asked, "What do you exactly want so badly?!"

"I... I... I want to see... Shadow Dragon..."

"Then, stop mopping around and just do it, for Pete's sake!"

"But I- I can't..."

"Unbelievable... What happen to Twilight Sparkle I met before - the one who always used her head than action to figure the situation out? And the one who was willing to save and be there for her friends when or wherever they go?! And the one who never give up the fight?! Not a mopping and crying little mare in front of me! I just can't believe that the pony I saw and met is my best friend."

"So, you're saying that I'm pathetic and excusable pony?! You don't even know what I had gone through in my life! All my life I had been through is study and pass the exam! I never had a friend or lover to meet until I came to Ponyville! But what could a farmer like you would understand that?!"

Applejack gasped in shock, followed by Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Nyx and Spike. How could Twilight talk like that.

Angered by her friend's words, Applejack used her right hoof as she slapped right on Twilight's left face. Twilight blocked it by her left hoof.

Twilight groaned angrily, "Don't underestimate me, Applejack! I maybe Princess and a Unicorn, but I've got some serious training in martial arts from my friend! Don't take me so lightly!"

Twilight's eyes turned to her right. She spotted Applejack's left hoof coming straight at her face. Twilight quickly closed her eyes as she ready for a big slap. Twilight's family gasped in shock and concern. The slap did not happen.

"I think it's you who shouldn't take me so lightly. So, listen up, partner," Applejack said furiously as she held Twilight's face up to look at her serious face. She continued, "you think you're the only pony had been hurt to see someone gone. I too felt that when I was a filly! My parents were gone! I was so scared, pained and sad to be alone. I abandoned my farm and went to Orange Family, so I can find my family. But instead... I learn the truth."

Twilight looked shock and surprise as Applejack continued, "When Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom appeared, it landed straight to my home. Seeing a rainbow touching on that place. It made me realize the truth. I was touched. My ma and pa were gone but their souls lived on in my heart! So, I gone back home and helped my family. No matter what happen, I won't forget them but I move on to help my friends and my family. So whatever happens, I won't stop and give up because of what they say. I will stop until I got what I need! And I know you wanted to see Shadow Dragon! That's your truth!"

Twilight gasped in surprise. What Applejack had said... it was the truth. She had been so lonely and never bothered in making some friends until Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville for making some friends and became Wielders of Elements of Harmony. Throughout her journey, there was a hardship but she never stop until it's over. She can't let Shadow Dragon's goodbye stop him. It won't stop her until he is safe with her and go home. She wanted to see him...

Twilight's family looked concern and worry about Twilight ever since she started to have an argument with her own best friend, Applejack.

Twilight looked up and glanced at her, with her tears flowing down on her faces. Twilight's family gasped in shock and surprise. Applejack smiled in relief and glad that her words had gotten through her best friend's thick skull.

"Well, do you still think I'm a farmer who understands nothing?" Applejack asked calmly.

Twilight sniffed painfully and tearfully as she jumped and hugged Applejack tightly, "Applejack... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Applejack too a deep breathe. She then hugged Twilight as she spoke: "It's okay, Twilight. I'm sorry too for hurting your feelings. But this is not the Twilight I used to remember and supported for. I'm glad you're back, sugarcube."

Applejack sniffed tearfully. Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack continued hugging. Twilight's family smiled in relief and happy to see Twilight got herself back.

Both Twilight and Applejack departed from hugging as they were about to have a chat.

"So, what's next, Twilight?" Applejack asked while smiling.

Twilight smiled and had her eyes narrowed in determination, "We're going to join the war and end it for good."

* * *

After a long whole day, _The Battle at Dark Terror Field _was won by _Equestria-Mystic Alliance_. Dark Mystic Ponies were retreating and escaping the battlefield. Both Equestria and Mystic Ponies cried and cheered wildly and happily for victory. Shadow Dragon and Saber Dragoon were injured and exhausted, as well as Burnblast and Wild Maniac. Nezha and Dragon Strike Force quickly headed for their allies' aid.

Burnblast smirked evilly while glancing at angry Shadow Dragon, "Nice to see you active and healthy, Shadow." He chuckled a bit, "It's just like old times. I'm glad to face you again. And sometimes... I really wanted you to be our sides than fighting."

Shadow Dragon's eyes narrowed in determination and anger, "I really wish you could have stayed fight alongside with us till the end, instead of staying with them. Come back with us, Burn and Wild."

Burnblast scoffed, "What can I say, Shadow Dragon. I really want to become strong and powerful enough to face and defeat you."

"Sorry, pony," Wild Maniac said in concern, "Once I got it sign, I'm sticking to it till the end..."

"Until we meet again, Shadow Dragon," Burnblast smirked.

Both Burnblast and Wild Maniac disappeared from their sights. Shadow Dragon took a deep breath in concern and worry. He really wished both Burnblast and Wild Maniac to defect and rejoin the Mystic Military.

Nezha chuckled gently, "You must have miss them so much, now don't you?"

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Nezha, "You have no idea of what it likes to lose a good friend like them."

"As an old saying: 'who needs friends, when you had enemies'. Trust me, old rival. They won't come back. Not any of your old minions."

"DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades and Black Tiger are my loyal allies and friends! They had no choice when they've been forced to join Dark Curse."

Nezha huffed, "Whatever. Friendship is weak and nonsense. Only powers can surpassed anything."

Nezha turned his back from Shadow Dragon and headed off while leaving Shadow Dragon to look down in concern and doubt.

Blazefist huffed as he patted on Shadow Dragon's shoulder gently, "Don't listen to him. What else he knows beside powers and fight? But you know a lot about friends. And I've got the feeling that Twilight taught you well."

Aqaustroke nodded her head in agreement, "Blaze's right. You already had something powerful and reliable than your _Darker Side_ - Friendship."

Shadow Dragon turned to his back and glanced at his friends, who smiled in agreement and happiness. He was blessed to have them in his team.

He turned and looked at the stars. Shadow Dragon took a deep breath, "I truly regret something than just goodbye." Everyone looked at him as he answered, "I should have told her my feelings."

Lightningblade smiled calmly as he placed his hoof on his friend's back and said: "Don't worry, Shadow Dragon. You will have that chance. Once the war ended, we'll go home together. And that is where you'll say for your feelings about her."

Shadow Dragon turned and glanced at Lightningblade, who smiled back gently. Knowing his mentor and best friend, Lightningblade never made mistakes and always reassured him about the situation. He turned and glanced at his friends, who smiled in agreement. He was happy to have them by his sides for years...

* * *

_At Night..._

Within the Military Tent, Susano, Tao, Dragon Kick, Royal Sisters, Phoenix Kingdom Officers and Dragon Strike Force were discussing and planning for the next attacks and battles against Dark Mystic Ponies. Tao coughed a bit as he felt his throat dry and tired. Shadow Dragon turned and exited the tent as he was about to get more water for his friends. He gasped in shock and surprise. They all turned to Shadow Dragon's direction and found some familiar characters.

"Princess Twilight?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock. He then took a big glance to Twilight's back and found her friends and family were with her as well. He breathed deeply, "I see you brought them here as well."

Tao turned and glared at Mighty Heart and Jade Adventure for involving Shadow Dragon's close friends in the battlefield. He asked, "Want to tell us why?"

"They're persistent in persuading, begging and demanding us," Mighty Heart explained, "And they informed us to help you. I was worry and concern of your safety."

"You can't argue with that," Jade admitted.

Tao breathed deeply, "Very well. Shadow Dragon, bring some waters for your friends."

Shadow Dragon turned and bowed before his father, "Understood." He turned to Twilight and her friends as he said: "Go in. We're about to make some planning for the next battle."

Twilight, her friend and family nodded their heads in agreement. They but Twilight headed inside for meeting and chatting with the Mystic-Equestria Officers and Rulers for discussion for the battles.

Twilight turned and glanced at Shadow Dragon as she asked in concern, "Shadow Dragon." He stopped. She paused for the moment in concern and worry about his reaction. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry for not informing about me and my friends coming here. I didn't mean to -!"

"Why? Why did you come here? You and your friends would have been saved from danger at Ponyville," Shadow Dragon said in anger yet concern.

Twilight was pained by his reaction. She knew this could happen of her decision. She took a deep breathe and asked: "Are you angry with me?"

"Some of me was..." Shadow Dragon answered. Twilight looked down in upset. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. He hugged her as he speak gently and calmly, "But most... is happy to have you here, Twilight. Thank you."

Twilight gasped in shock and surprise. She smiled happily before she hugged him back.

The battle between good and evil continued...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	11. C10: Strategy in Determination

**Chapter 10: Strategy in Determination**

At the spooky, dark and demonic European Castle, six black cloaked ponies gathered at Dark Strategy Chamber's rounded table. They were bowing before the cyan crystal ball-like. The crystal ball revealed to be... Dark Curse.

"Has everything gone to our plan?" Dark Curse asked calmly.

The first black cloaked pony removed his cloak off and revealed himself to be dark, demonic and strong armored Unicorn with black cape. He spoke darkly, "Yes, Master Dark Curse... Everything has been set for the mission... Twilight and her friends had come for Shadow Dragon..."

"Excellent. Proceed it. Do what must be done to see the strength and powers of Rainbow Powers. Theirs will be perfect."

"It will be done, my master. I and my Black Strategists Five will give our lives in accomplishing the mission to kill them. We are honored to serve you."

Dark Curse smirked, "I await for your report, Sauron..."

Dark Curse disappeared from their sights. Crystal ball dispersed its light into normal state. Sauron turned to five strategists of his as he explained of the plan he had. They all smirked darkly and evilly as they were pleased with their master's plan...

* * *

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their own team were summoned to the **_Southern Main Camp_** while leaving Royal Sisters, Tao, Azure Phoenix and his Phoenix Kingdom Officers, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance behind on the Western in controlling Machine City.

At the_Equestria-Mystic Southern Main Camp_, Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their teams met up with Courage Tiger, Virtue Dragon and Dark Knight. They were planning for battles and attacks at Nightmare Kingdom; home of Demon General Sauron and his army of Dark Mystic Monster Ponies.

"I'm glad to see you here, Shadow Dragon. We need some help to win the battle," Virtue Dragon said calmly.

"Yes. Together, we will overcome our fear and defeat Sauron!" Courage Tiger nodded his head in agreement.

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their team bowed before Virtue Dragon, Courage Tiger and Dark Knight in respect.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "I am honored. What is the situation, sirs?"

Dark Knight cleared his throat and spoke, "Sauron had his army resisted our force's attacks at his Nightmare Kingdom. And so far, we've lost nearly thousands of Mystic and Royal Guards. We couldn't send more in. I feared there will be more causalities and deaths from Sauron's tactics. So, we halt our attacks until we learn of how we infiltrate the enemy's Nightmare Kingdom Fortress. But we had everyone injected with Nightmare Antivirus Serum for Nightmare Kingdom's effects. It could have affected us and Equestrian Ponies to either death or transformation. Do you have any idea?"

"Okay... Who's Sauron?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"The way he sounded..." Fluttershy said meekly in concern, "Scary and evil."

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "He is, Fluttershy." Fluttershy yelped in fear and concern. He continued, "Sauron is one of powerful and dangerous Demon General among Dark Mystic Ponies. He was known as Demon General of Dark Monstrosity. He is intelligent, crafty and cunning mastermind of his strategies and battles. And he has his own Elite Troops."

"Like Assassins Six?" Spike asked in concern.

Blazefist nodded his head and explained, "They were called Black Strategists Five. They were intelligent, crafty, cunning and sly strategists yet their battle skills are most impressive and dangerous to deal with. They were also loyal to their Demon General and Dark Lord of Dark Mystic Ponies."

Nyx gulped in concern, "That doesn't sound too good..."

"And don't forget about them being scary. I thought Shredkiller was scary but now we had another Demon General and his Elite Troops to deal with," agreed Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gulped in concern and nodded their heads in agreement.

Shorty Thinking breathed deeply, "You had no idea. Sauron and his minions are too crafty and intelligent for us to deal with."

Dragon Kick breathed deeply, "Yes... We had to be careful in dealing with them carefully."

Saber Dragon cleared his throat, "We need a plan to outsmart and defeat Sauron and his Black Strategist Five. This Nightmare Kingdom is no joke to deal with. They had town sectors: Nazgul's Orc Town, Spiritcurse's Ghost Town, Myotis's Vampire Town, Master Monk's Black Town, Da Ji's Halloween Town and Sauron's Nightmare Doom Castle. Their town's defenses are very strong for any of our force to resist."

"Let's not forget something..." Tailtech spoke, "I heard some rumors that Halloween Town had no interest of joining in the Third Mystic War. And a small rebellion was led by Jack Skellington for freedom and independence. He tried to rebel against Sauron and Dark Curse for nearly 10 years but no success in achieving it. If we can work together with him and his rebels, we can outsmart Sauron and his Black Strategists Five and win the battle."

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and their teams had some thoughts of how they handle with Sauron and his minions...

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise and shock as she realized of the idea and plan. She spoke, "I have an idea of how we can infiltrate and defeat Sauron and his Black Strategists Five."

Everyone turned to Twilight Sparkle as she explained of how they entered and infiltrated the enemy's fortress...

* * *

Terrorcreep, Fluttershy, Saber Dragoon and Applejack were chosen for the negotiation and making alliance with small resistance at Halloween Town. Both Fluttershy and Applejack were injected by Nightmare Antivirus Serum to avoid them being turned into monsters or caused death.

Four ponies had managed to penetrate the enemies' Nightmare Kingdom in enterting the kingdom while avoiding detected by Dark Mystic Orc Ponies. They also witnessed some weakened, scared and disappointed Dark Mystic Ponies. They really did not want to be involved in the war. The rumors were true...

At the small Halloween Town of Nightmare Kingdom, the cloaked Terrorcreep, Fluttershy, Saber Dragoon and Applejack were at the bar. They were all seating at the small table, talking and chatting with the Jack Skellington the Earth Skeleton Pony dressed in black suit, Sally the corpse dolly Pegasus and her Cutie Mark was sewing tools and Zard the Unicorn dressed in Wizard's dress for the plan to rebel.

Jack Skellington hummed calmly yet concern, "I don't know... It sounds too dangerous. I don't want to risk some of my friends and comrades."

"I have to agree with Jack about this," Zard said in concern, "We've been trying to rebel and defeat Sauron and his Dark Mystic Monster Ponies for 10 years and nothing had happened. Once they captured one or a few of our comrades, they had their heads impaled in public. I'm sorry, we can't take the risk."

Three Mystic Monster Ponies looked down in upset while leaving Terrorcreep, Saber Dragoon, Fluttershy and Applejack breathed deeply in concern.

Terrorcreep spoke calmly, "Jack, we need your help. We can't free you and your citizens if you don't help us."

"He's got the point. We need some insider from within to help us end the fight. And only you and your resistance can help us," agreed Saber.

Jack looked down in shame as he refused to talk about it. It was impossible for him to help his friends and allies to defeat Sauron and his enemies.

Sally patted on his back gently, getting his attention to her. She spoke, "Please, Jack. They need you, and so as the citizens of Halloween Town. They grew tired of fighting and imprisonment, and I'm sure other towns to suffer the same fate. You must help them..."

Jack breathed deeply as he turned and hugged her gently, "I wish I can, if I only I had some courage like Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon."

Jack continued looking down in upset and concern. Fluttershy and Applejack looked at each other. They thought for the moment. His lost confidence reminded of Fluttershy's memory of facing crimson dragon, standing up for herself and sing a song on the stage.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington!" Applejack exclaimed in anger while stomping her hooves on the table, getting three Mystic Monster Ponies' attention. She continued, "You're the town's hero! You've been rebelling against Sauron for 10 years while never stops until he's dead! And now, you want to quit?!"

"Shame on you, Jack! How could you gave up on them when they believed in you?!" Fluttershy asked in shock. "Yes. You're right about facing hard situation, but there doesn't mean you should give up on them! Even if we fail, we can try and work together until we win! We will keep on trying until the end. You should be ashamed on yourself for just giving up. And I won't give up."

Shock and surprised by Applejack's and Fluttershy's confidence, Jack Skellington looked down in guilt and surprise as he had some thoughts for the moment. He then sobbed in guilt and shock.

His friends looked shock and surprise in seeing Jack Skellington's crying. Why?! He got up and smiled in happy.

Jack Skellington sniffed softly before spoke, "Applejack and Fluttershy... Thank you so much. If you hadn't reminded us about what I had been doing, I would have been soaked for nothing... Thank you..."

Touched by his thanking, Fluttershy and Applejack smiled in pleased and happy.

Terrorcreep smiled while looking at Fluttershy and spoke: "Not bad, Fluttershy. For the first time, you had given your ally some confidence."

Fluttershy giggled gently, "I did what I can to help, and especially for some good Dark Mystic Monster Ponies. These ponies really don't want to be involve of this war. I feel sorry for them to be involved in this battle."

Terrorcreep nodded, "True... There were some of Dark Mystic Ponies' families and friends indeed had no interest of wars but when their leader made demands. He meant it."

"That is why we're gonna help them!" Applejack answered.

Saber smirked, "That's what I like to hear, A.J."

Jack smiled, "What's the plan, chief?"

Terrorcreep nodded his head as he and his friends explained the plans to Jack Skellington and his local friends...

* * *

Dawn rose from the ground, it shined on the Nightmare Kingdom's town and city. Dark Mystic Monster Ponies had been gathered up and stood on its walls. Dark Mystic Goblin Ponies and Werewolf Ponies armed with blasters, bows and arrows. On the castle's grounds and entrances of four directions, Dark Mystic Orc Ponies, Vampire Ponies and Frankenstein Ponies armed with their spears, swords, pikes and blades. Dark Mystic Monster Ponies were preparing to battle with their enemies.

Mystic Soldiers and Royal Guards from Lightningblade, Virtue Dragon, Courage Tiger and Dark Knight charged in from four directions. Both _Equestria-Mystic Alliance_ Ponies and Dark Mystic Monster Ponies charged in and battled against each other hard and quick through hoof combats and blade battles. Dark Mystic Monster Ponies used their powered-gem metallic canons and mushroom turrets-like at their enemies. Equestria-Mystic Ponies used their wooden catapults, wooden arbalest and metallic nut-shaped tankers in firing at Dark Mystic Ponies.

During the battles, Equestria-Mystic Ponies continued battling and fighting with their enemies hard and quick yet fallen to their deaths such as falling to the pits, touching the wall's spikes, shape-shifting trick attacks, stabbing and striking in high-speed, stone struck on their enemies and many more that their numbers continued decreased.

Dragon Kick; using his martial art skills, he fought in punching and kicking on Dark Mystic Monster Ponies' heads, chests and limbs hard and quick. **Blade Dragoon** swung his Black Dragon Blade on the enemies' heads for few times.**Warpath Temper** using his hooves in punching and kicking against the enemies. **Dragonspear** swung his swinging spear against the surrounding enemies. **Tigress** used her chakrams in against her enemies. **Navyskill** used his sword and fought back against his enemies. **Warrior Rod** swung and struck his giant rods against his enemies in quick and hard. **Crusader** struck her shield at her enemies to the ground. **Magna** punched and kicked against some of his enemies to the ground hard. **Dark Knight **and **Nightwing** punched and kicked against some of Dark Mystic Monster Ponies.

Virtue Dragon, Courage Tiger, **Scarblade** and **Intellect Feather** witnessed the battlefield. Scarblade and his vanguards using their blades in swinging, striking and slashing at their enemies.

The battle between two sides continued...

* * *

Within the Nightmare Kingdom, Dark Mystic Monster Ponies remained in arming with their weapons in defending their fortress and kingdom from their enemies, despite it was cleared and safe from the attacks of Equestria-Mystic Ponies. No sign of attacks, disturbance or troubles among the kingdom since Sauron had outsmarted, beaten and defeated Jack Skellington for several times for 10 years. The rebellion was silences since last year.

At the Halloween Town, two Dark Mystic Orc Ponies were checking on the square's fountain in making sure that there was no disturbance and troubles. POP! Both of them were covered by the water. They turned to their backs. They found Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike?! How did they entered their kingdom?!

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike quickly ran off and headed to the alley before they got caught!

"Hey! Come back here!" Dark Mystic Orc Pony #1 cried in anger.

He and his partner headed off in chasing after Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike to the alley. Upon entered the alley, they screamed in pain and agony.

During the siege and invasions from Equestria-Mystic Ponies on four Wall's direction, Dark Mystic Monster Ponies continued defending the Walls of Nightmare Kingdom from their enemies through using their weapons. Before they could do anything, a band of Mystic Monster Ponies who wore the white sashes on their foreheads held their poles, knives and sticks. They whacked and attacked on Dark Mystic Monster Ponies hard, making their enemies to stop from attacking and striking at Equestria-Mystic Ponies.

Equestria-Mystic Ponies took their chances and charged towards the Nightmare Kingdom's walls. They used their ram stroke and banged on the gate for few times. Some used the siege ramps to climb up and battled against their enemies.

Across five towns of Nightmare Kingdom, most of Mystic Monster Rebels fought and stroke back on Dark Mystic Monster Ponies for few times. Jack Skellington jumped up and kicked on his enemies' faces before punching on them. Zard blasted his Unicorn Bursts and Magic Blasts at his enemies. Sally took her sword out and swung it at her enemies for few times. The Rebels of Nightmare Kingdom fight back! They were taking their freedom back!

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and their teams will be dealing with Sauron and his Black Strategist Five to take over the Nightmare Kingdom.

* * *

At the Vampire Castle, the grayish Mystic Vampire Pegasus with blond gentle mane and short tail dressed in blue gentle suit with black cape and crimson mask while his Cutie Mark was a Golden Bat and crimson mask was sitting on his chair while writing on his journal. He was calm and firm, like nothing bad had happened to him.

**_PUFF!_** The Mystic Vampire Pegasus smirked evilly. He looked up and saw two familiar ponies: Terrorcreep and Fluttershy. They armed with their axes and Animal Ruby.

"Terrorcreep..." The Mystic Vampire Pegasus spoke darkly.

Terrorcreep's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "Myotis... It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Myotis smirked and chuckled darkly, "Yes... It was that time, your beloved mother betrayed us, and your best friend had sealdc on me and my brethren. He and the rest of your allies will pay dearly." He turned and glanced at frightened and concerned Fluttershy. He smirked, "I see you had a girlfriend with you. She reminds me of your mother."

Fluttershy gasped, "Who- Who is he?"

Terrorcreep breathed deeply, "Myotis... He's my father..."

Fluttershy gasped in shock, "He's your father! But- but how?!"

"My father was the first Vampire Pony to be born with. He met my mortal mother, and made her as Vampire Pony. Thus, I was first-born colt. I enjoyed my life, and especially with my own friends and family-" He took a deep breath, "-Until Dark Curse initiated the Rebellion and Second Mystic War, he betrayed and helped them. My mother died in heartbroken. I was filled with rage and anger yet empty. I had one duty... Defeat my father..."

"Oh my... I'm sorry..." Fluttershy groaned in anger. She turned and glared at Myotis, "Are you kidding me?! How could you just abandoned him and your wife all for the sake of the power?! You're just a big **MEANIE AND TERRIBLE FATHER!**"

Myotis groaned in annoyance, "Is that the best words you come up with? I'm disappointed. I was expecting some more raged pony to deal with. She's imperfect for my son."

"Don't you dare mock her, father!" Terrorcreep cried in anger, "I choose my own destiny and choice. And I say Fluttershy was fine! Worry about yourself, I worry about mine and hers, you filthy father!"

Myotis took a deep breath before he disappeared from sights. Terrorcreep held his axes tightly. **_BAM! _**Terrorcreep got himself slammed on the walls hard. Myotis appeared before Terrorcrreep and smirked Fluttershy gasped in shock before groaned angrily. She was to about to attack. Myotis appeared before her and slapped her face hard. Terrorcreep groaned angrily as he got himself out. He charged in and swung his axes on Myotis, who dodged and avoided the attacks from him while punched and kicked on him. Myotis gave the hard uppercut on his son's face hard. Fluttershy charged in and tried to slam on him but Myotis disappeared from sights. Myotis appeared above of Fluttershy, and slammed her to the ground hard before throwing her to the walls hard.

Terrorcreep groaned angrily as he got himself up and charged in. He swung his axes on Myotis, who dodged down. He continued swung his swinging axes at Myotis for few times yet his father continued dodging the attacks and punched him back on his face and chest. Terrorcreep threw his swinging axes at Myotis, who quickly stroke them aside on both left and right. Terrorcreep slammed Myotis to the walls hard before punching on him for few times. Feeling pain on his face and chest, Myotis summoned the crimson lightning shape-like: Crimson Lightning Blade, attacked Terrorcreep's back and grabbed on his neck tightly before throwing him to both left and right walls for three times. He had his own son slammed on the ground before the release grips of _Crimson Lightning Blade_. Terrorcreep threw his axe on his father's chest hard. Myotis snarled in anger as he summoned his bats as _Grizzling Wings_. They attacked and bit on Terrorcreep's body hard while screaming in pain.

Fluttershy growled in anger. Myotis turned and saw Fluttershy behaved strangely. He examined and observed of how she behaved. She acted furiously and angrily as... the bear? That concluded an Animal Ruby helped her in dealing with him.

Fluttershy growled in anger and charged in. She swung all of bats away from Terrorcreep. She pushed her strong hooves against Myotis's chest hard to the walls. He quickly jumped to his right before the walls got slammed hard by her. She continued swinging her hooves against the dodging Myotis. He swung his _Crimson Lightning Blade_ against her for few times while Fluttershy blocked the attacks from him.

Her _Animal Ruby_ glowed in crimson and creating the form of spiritual serpent and rabbit. They then entered her body. Fluttershy hissed in anger before dodged the attacks from Myotis's _Crimson Lightning Blade_. She continued dodging slippery and quick while battling and attacking on him for few times on his head and back. Myotis; annoyed and irritated, turned and grabbed Fluttershy's neck tightly as he slowly strangled her. Her _Animal Ruby _glowed again as it summoned spiritual bat and wolverine before entered her body. She screamed at Myotis's ears loud and wild; causing him to have his auditory sensors injured and pained. She also thrust her claws at his chest hard. Myotis continued strangling her tightly and hardly than before. Fluttershy yelped painfully as she slowly losing some air for her to breathe...

"Impressive, very impressive; Fluttershy," Myotis said calmly as he continued watching on dying Fluttershy, "I was expecting more of resistant. But what you had is mostly disappointed. If you think you love my son, you're mistaken, mortal. You're just his expandable and pawn. Until the very end, he no longer has use of you."

Fluttershy yelled in anger as her teeth slowly transformed into fangs. Myotis gasped in shock. She snarled, "You're wrong! You don't know anything about Terrorcreep than I do! I admit one thing, he was mysterious and strange Vampire Pony to talk with. But to be honest, he was shy because of your betrayal. But he does cares for me, unlike you! He will never betray and kill me. Because -" Fluttershy bit on Myotis's hoof hard, "- **I CARE FOR HIM TOO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!**"

Myotis snarled in anger, "Care for him? That was stupid sense you had. You will died for nothing, half-breed!"

Myotis roared in anger, preparing to bite on her neck. Fluttershy yelped in fear and concern. He had his foe bitten. Instead of Fluttershy, it was Terrrocreep's hoof. He snarled in anger and raged while glaring at Myotis.

"You will leave her out of this! And guess what? You don't know anything about me, even if I'm your son! I won't let you kill her!" Terrorcreep shouted in anger, "_**Grizzling Wings!**_"

Terrorcreep summoned and stroke his flying bats and bit on Myotis's body. Fluttershy quickly screamed in anger at Myotis. They both quickly stroke their axes and claws at his chest hard to the walls before they screamed on his ears. Myotis screamed in pain and agony as he felt his brain hurt and injured painfully. For the moment had passed, Myotis coughed and vomited the blood out from his mouth and his body. He moaned and groaned painfully while looking at Terrorcreep and Fluttershy.

Myotis moaned painfully, "Unbelievable... My strategy... was a success... You manage to win... Well done... I never thought you had manage to defeat me..."

Myotis giving the last breath before laid on the ground. Fluttershy's fangs transformed back to her normal teeth.

Fluttershy breath deeply, "It's over now." She turned to Terrorcreep and smiled, "Thank you, Terrorcreep for saving me."

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "It is you I should thank to. You help me and defend me. I am in your debt."

Fluttershy hugged Terrorcreep tightly, making him surprise and shock of it. She spoke gently, "Not debt. Friendship."

Terrorcreep was shock in seeing a mortal like her hugged and thanked him, yet he was pleased and happy for it. He hugged her back. Discord took a portraits of hugging Terrorcreep and Fluttershy.

Discord chuckled, "Oh, I knew she would fall for him in the end. After all, she was a Vampire Pony before her transformation back to her old form. Someday, she and him are gonna be **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**."

* * *

At the Ghost Town's building, Spiritcurse a purplish female Unicorn who had long and messy red mane and tail and her eyes are in greenish snake irises and her Cutie Mark was spiritual symbol who was reading her magazine. **_KNOCK! BANG!_** She looked up and spotted Rarity and Shorty Thinking held their _Diamond Gatling Blaster_ and Twin Swords.

Spiritcurse giggled lightly, "Ah... Just what I need... A Unicorn Duo to deal with. Finally, I could use some exercise to deal with."

"Don't get so confident, Spiritcurse," said Shorty Thinking while holding his Twin Flame Swords at her, "We're going to end this... once and for all."

"Indeed. And my -" Rarity breathed deeply, "- You really need to work out for your mane-style. It's terrible!"

Spiritcurse groaned in annoyance, "Look who's talking. Someone really need to work on her big fat stomach."

Rarity groaned angrily, "**OH, IT - IS - ON!**"

Rarity blasted her_Unicorn Bursts_ at Spiritcurse whom dodge to her left, right and down from the blasts for five times. Spiritcurse blasted _Heylin Spirit Blasts_ at Rarity, who dodged down, and then she moved to her left and then right, and finally jumped over the blasts. Spiritcurse jumped up and kicked on Rarity's stomach hard to the ground.

Shorty Thinking charged in and swung his swords at Spiritcurse in swinging top, bottom, left and right for ten times but she dodged the attacks. She then launched her _Heylin Spirit Blast_ on her stomach hard before kicked thrice on his face. Short Thinking got himself landed on the ground, before using his back legs and kicked on her face hard. He got himself up before swung his swinging swords at Spiritcurse who quickly fought back with her _Ghoul Sword_ at him for few times yet they had their swords clashed and stroke. Spiritcurse dodged down from Shorty Thinking's swinging sword before she got up and kicked his muzzle hard.

Rarity charged and slammed Spiritcurse to the walls hard. Spiritcurse got herself up before blasted her_Heylin Spirit Blasts _at Rarity who used her _Diamond Gatling Blaster_ at her for seven times. Both of them got hit on their heads and chests. Spiritcurse and Rarity gave the big slaps on each other's face for few times. Rarity gave the hard and big slap on Spiritcurse. Spiritcurse summoned her _Purplish Spirit Mist_ out.

It covered herself from the danger, and especially from Rarity and Shorty Thinking. Blinded in the purple smoke, both of them got punched, kicked and blasted by the magic blasts from Spiritcurse. To escape the mist, Shorty Thinking closed his eyes as his body glowed in crimson. He opened his eyes out. His body burst in the flames as it evaporated and dispersed the fog. Both Rarity and Shorty Thinking spotted Spiritcurse in front of them. She launched and blasted her _Dark Spirit Beam Blasts _at them both. Rarity blasted her Diamond Gatling Blaster on her thrice.

Shorty Thinking struck his sword on Spiritcurse's stomach hard to the walls hard. She quickly twisted his sword in two and blasted her Dark Spirit Beam Blast on Shorty Thinking's stomach hard to the walls. Rarity levitated and combined five _Diamond Gatling Blaste_r into one. She unleashed the full power of Diamond Gatling Blaster at Spiritcurse to the walls hard, followed by Shorty Thinking launched his _Hydropump Blast _at Spiritcurse in maximum powers. **_BOMB! _**Spiritcurse was covered in blackness. She moaned painfully before falling to the ground hard.

Spiritcurse moaned painfully, "Damn you... Filthy mortals... You won't win... on next battle... Our master will win..."

Spiritcurse laid her head on the ground. Shorty Thinking and Rarity breathed in relief.

"Glad that was over," said Rarity in relief. She huffed, "That witch really needs some manners to work on."

Shorty Thinking breathed in relief, "Tell me about it. That witch was strong and tough to deal with. I'm just glad we had manage to end it quickly."

* * *

At Halloween Town, Blazefist and Rainbow Dash were battling with the Da Ji the dark pinkish Fox-Earth Pony with purple mane in Chinese style and had fox tail, and her Cutie Mark was the fox. Da Ji blasted and threw her _Dark Orb Blasts _at both of them. Blazefist and Da Ji launched and blasted their _Mystical Magic Gun_ and _Blazing Fireballs_ at her. Three of them dodged the blasts from each other yet they got hit. Da Ji launched Dark Powered Blast at both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist. They quickly hidden behind the house's corner.

Rainbow groaned angrily, "Wow. Somepony sure is tough for a sophisticated pony."

Da Ji giggled darkly, "As an old saying: 'Never judge the book's cover' and especially when dealing with me, little girl."

"Little girl?!" Rainbow Dash asked angrily. She groaned angrily as she took her Mystic Magical Spear, "I'll show you who's little girl, demon!?"

Rainbow Dash charged out and swung her spear at Da Ji on her head, chest and limbs for few times but Da Ji dodged the attacks while punching and kicking her face and chest hard and quick. Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance before had her spear transformed into Nunchuks. She swung them and kicking on Da Ji, who continued dodging while punching and kicking back at her. After giving her hard punch, Da Ji had her eyes glowed in dark pink and spun herself around and around for five times in kicking on Rainbow Dash's head for few times before slammed her to the ground hard.

Da Ji was about to blast her Dark Orb Blasts at Rainbow Dash. Blazefist came to Rainbow Dash by unleashing _Phoenix Flamethrower_ at Da Ji, who quickly cast a force-field on her. Blazefist and Rainbow Dash hidden on the walls.

Da Ji giggled evilly, "What's the matter, cowards? Cowards can't take a heat? I'm disappointed."

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "She's so gonna-!"

"Easy, Rainbow Dash," said Blazefist, "And trust me, we need to be careful. And we need to beat her to the game. And I know one way to win this fight. Follow my lead."

Blazefist charged in and launched his Fireballs at Da Ji, who quickly used her force field to block for three times before he kicked his Fire Dragon Kick at her. She jumped over it and kicked his muzzle hard to the ground.

"What a disappointment. I was expecting some resistance," Da Ji said in disappointed.

Blazefist smirked. Da Ji was about to attack but got herself knocked and pushed to the walls by Rainbow Dash. Da Ji kicked her head hard before punched and kicked at her chest and head for few times. Rainbow Dash blocked the attacks from Da Ji with _Mystical Magic Spear_ for few times before swinging it on her chest hard. Rainbow had her spear thrust and pierced at Da Ji's face but dodged them for few times. Da Ji punched on Rainbow Dash's chest and limbs for few times. Da Ji then kicked her face hard to the ground.

Da Ji breathed in disappointment, "Seriously? That's the only attack you had to offer. I'm expecting more."

"Then, that's what you get, Da Ji," Rainbow Dash snickered.

Before Da Ji could spoke, the blazing and fiery firestorm charged and blasted on her chest hard. Blazefist came in as he punched and kicked on Da Ji for ten times, and followed by Rainbow Dash charged up her powerful Sonic Rainboom and slammed Da Ji through the blocks of houses before threw her to Blazefist. He launched his Phoenix Flamethrower at Da Ji's body for the long moment. Da Ji shook her head hard before got up. Rainbow Dash slammed her spear on Da Ji to the ground. Da Ji moaned painfully.

Blazefist placed his hoof on Da Ji's neck and spoke, "Da Ji's fine. And to be honest, we should kill her now."

Da Ji groaned as she looked up at him, "There is another option: Surrender."

Blazefist groaned angrily as he armed his fists with fiery punches. Rainbow Dash held his hoof tight.

"Wow! Easy, Blaze," Rainbow said, "I'm pretty sure she's not up to her sleeves. Besides, I may not be best strate - uh - thinker! But it doesn't mean that I'm gullible."

Blazefist turned and looked at defeated Da Ji. She showed her upset looks. She giggled happily, "Think of an Intel, Blazefist; you might have the advantage in winning the war. And besides, I'm tired of fighting. I have someone to look after: my dear Himiko. Who would have thought that she wanted to rebel and join Mystic Ponies for peace? I must be dreaming."

Blazefist looked shock and surprise of her. Da Ji was too tricky and crafty to give up yet her words and looks convinced him enough. But he knew what to do as he spoke: "Okay then, but you'll get attention from Equestria-Mystic Alliance soon."

Da Ji smiled, "Thank you."

Blazefist groaned in irritation before calmly took a deep breath. He turned to Rainbow Dash and commented, "Not bad for a rookie."

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "What can I say? I'm multitasking, and even though the plan was so boring." Blazefist shown his annoyance look at her. She chuckled uneasily, "But this kind of battle is awesome enough."

* * *

At Dark Temple of Black Town, Pinkie Pie launched her _Party Canon _and_Party Launcher_ at Monk Monster; demonic pale Unicorn with small white mustache and bearded and tail dressed in yellowish monk's robe and his Cutie Mark was a Demonic Eye and Giant Beads for few times.

Master Monk huffed, "Foolish Party Pony! You cannot defeat me that easily! I am intelligent and cunning Master Monk. I am unbeatable."

He launched and fired his few giant beads at her, who quickly bounced over to the back of Master Monk. She kicked his face hard to the walls.

Pinkie stuck her tongue out at Monk Monster, "You can't catch me!"

The black tentacles came out from the ground and grabbed her tightly before slamming her to the walls for few times. Master Monk chuckled darkly and evilly, "Who said I need to when I can do this?"

BANG! Master Monk yelped painfully as he had his head banged. Master Monk turned and blasted his yellowish beam at the walls. Tailtech launched his missile guns at his chest but disappeared in sights. Tailtech turned and looked around of his surroundings before he got himself punched and kicked to the ground. Master Monk appeared from the disappearance form. He grabbed Tailtech and slammed him to the walls hard. He punched Tailtech's face for five times before thrown to the ground hard.

Master Monk huffed, "That was quite annoying for using technologies in against me. Now to deal with annoying party fool."

"Don't you mean me?!" Pinkie screamed happily.

Master Monk turned and got blasted by the streamer missiles to the walls hard. She charged in and bounced on his head for few times before headed off. Returned to Master Monk's front, she blasted _Party Canon _on his face. She blown her whistled on his ears. She gone to his back and poked him everywhere and disappeared before he looked everywhere. She punched and kicked him everywhere before disappeared. He groaned angrily. Pinkie Pie was about to blow her _Party Canon_ at Master Monk. He turned and slammed the _Party Canon_ to pieces. He grabbed and strangled her tightly.

Master Monk groaned angrily, "Your party is nothing but nonsense. And I hate party nonsense. So, it is over, now. I'm truly disappointed of your skills. Playtime is over."

Pinkie giggled happily, making Master Monk looked shock and surprise. She continued, "Seriously? Playtime is over? Do you actually think that I'm beating you? Besides, I'm trying to have some fun with you, not pick a fight with a monk. The real playtime just started!"

"She's right about one thing," Tailtech said cunningly. Master Monk turned and found Tailtech armed with _Gem-Powered Beam Blaster_, "Get ready to blasted off, Master Monk!"

Tailtech blasted his _Gem-Powered Beam Blaster_ at Master Monk's chest hard and straight to the walls hard; slowly breaking and his skin slowly removing. Master Monk chuckled darkly and evilly, "That is so unfortunate, Tailtech. You're gonna had to do better than that."

Master Monk approached to Tailtech while having his body breaking slowly. He grabbed and strangled Tailtech's neck tightly; killing him in progress. Master Monk chuckled evilly, "If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me to death."

"Not if I stop you first, freak!" Pinkie screamed in anger.

Master Monk turned to his back and had his chest blasted; along with Tailtech's _Gem-Powered Beam Blaster_ firing on his chest hard. Master Monk screamed in pain and agony while looking at both Tailtech's Gem-Powered Beam Blaster and Pinkie's Party Launcher.

Master Monk groaned in anger, "Mark my word. Even my death occurred, your defeat will come. This is nothing but minor victory..."

Master Monk's body blown into dusts. Tailtech and Pinkie Pie breathed in relief.

"Nice one, Pinkie," Tailtech commented, "Thanks to your randomness distraction."

Pinkie giggled happily, "It's the least I can do for my best buddies of mine. Besides, I don't kill and fight with monks. That would be against the religious laws. They are in charged of praying and showing mercy to poor and wounded ones."

Tailtech looked shock and concern as he said: "Uh Pinkie... Master Monk is a demon and Dark Mystic Pony, not a monk."

"Really?!" Pinkie Pie asked in shock before she hummed calmly, "I could have sworn that he was actually a monk."

Tailtech groaned, "Everyone's right. You're random as Laxtinct is."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily about Tailtech's joke. Tailtech had his eyes rolled over. Why was Pinkie Pie had to be random?

* * *

At Orc Town's Fortress, Nazgul the black cloaked Unicorn with demonic and scary mask swung his demonic wrecking ball on above of him for five times before he slammed his on the ground hard. Saber Dragoon and Applejack armed with _Mind Whiplash_ and _Twin Dragon Sabers_ for the battle. Saber charged in and stroke his sabers at Nazgul's chest but deflected by him before swung his wrecking ball on Saber Dragoon's chest hard to the wall. Applejack telepathically threw her Mind Whiplash on Nazgul's wrecking ball tightly. Both of them were having tug-of-war for the long moment.

Nazgul chuckled darkly, "For a mere farmer, you have some impressive skills to battle. But pity, it only lasts for a little while."

Applejack groaned angrily, "We'll see about that partner! Bring it on!"

Applejack telepathically pulled the lasso tightly back hard while Nazgul remained pulling it back calmly. With on powerful strength, Nazgul pulled the rope tightly back in bringing her towards him. He punched her face hard.

Saber Dragoon charged in and swung his sabers at Nazgul's _Demon Soul Sword_. Nazgul deflected the attack and gave the powerful slash on Saber's chest hard to the walls. Nazgul approached to Saber, who slowly got up and threw his left saber at him. Nazgul dodged to his right before Saber Dragoon charged in and stroke his sword on him but blocked with his sword. Both of them continued swinging and clashing their swords at each other for few times. They had their swords clashed and glared at each other for the moment. Nazgul screamed in agony at Saber's ears; causing him to shout in pain before he had his chest slammed by Nazgul's wrecking ball.

Applejack charged and rammed Nazgul to the front. Nazgul turned as he swung his wrecking ball at her, who quickly jumped to her left. She then to the right when it slammed on her former direction. She rammed on his chest to the back again. He grasped her neck before slammed her to the ground hard. She groaned and moaned painfully yet she hadn't given up the fight as she gave both hooves punched on his mask hard. She got up and punched on his face for ten times before he cut her chest to bleed. Applejack fell to the ground hard.

Nazgul approached to Applejack. He stepped cut on her chest hard. She yelped painfully. He raised his _Demon Wrecking Ball_ up before held by Saber Dragoon tightly. Saber quickly cracked his enemy's hoof bones in two, causing him to screamed in pain and agony yet dropped his wrecking ball down. Nazgul knocked his head on Saber's head. Nazgul turned and struck his sword at Saber Dragoon's chest hard.

Nazgul hissed, "You fool... No pony can kill me. I am... Superior. I am... Immortal. I am... Invincible. You are so weak, fool... Die... Now..."

Nazgul took his Demon Soul Sword out from Saber Dragoon's chest. He was about to strike, but his back got stabbed. He screamed in pain and agony. He looked down and saw the blade pierced on his chest. His eyes twitched before turned his head to right and saw determined Applejack held her Mind Whiplash lasso; tied on Saber Dragoon's right sword which pierced on his back. He turned to the front and found himself stabbed from Saber Dragoon's sword.

Nazgul moaned painfully before chuckled lightly, "You may have won this battle... It doesn't mean you win the war... Master's vision will come true..."

With his last breath, Nazgul had his head down. Applejack and Saber Dragoon took a deep breath as they calmed down. They let go of the sword. Nazgul's dead body fell to the ground hard while they both lowered down and breathed in relief.

Saber Dragoon glance at exhausted Applejack and asked: "You okay back there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, partner," Applejack said while panted, "Hoo doogie. That was some tough battles when you had someone powerful as Reaperdeath. Now, I understand why you sealed them to Dark Mystic Realm."

"Yeah... Welcome to my world. A dark world..."

"Well... At least, it's over. Just need to rely on Twilight and Shadow Dragon to deal with Sauron now."

"Agreed..." Saber Dragoon agreed.

Applejack looked up and spoke calmly, "Twilight... Wish you luck."

* * *

At the Nightmare Doom Castle, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon armed and held their _Star Sparkle Sword _and _Darkness Blade_ at Sauron, who was armed with his mace and sword. Both of them were prepared to battle.

"It is time to end you and your little insolent rebellion," Sauron said cruelly.

"Not if we stop you first," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, "And this time, you won't hurt and forced any more of innocents into your war and personal gains."

Sauron scoffed, "Mine is just the beginning. You may have outsmart my strategy and propaganda on putting these fools from rebellion, I will show you my true strength!"

Sauron roared in anger as he charged in and swung his mace at Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon, who quickly dodged on both sides. They swung their swords at Sauron's back for six times. Unable to feel pain, Sauron turned and swung his mace at both of them to the front hard. Sauron summoned _Volcanic Flame Stroke_, which caused powerful fire blasts on both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle hard and burnt.

Recovered from the attacks, Shadow Dragon charged in and swung his _Darkness Blade_ against Sauron's _Demonic Dark Sword_ for ten times. Shadow Dragon had his sword thrust at Sauron's chest while kicking his mace off. Sauron jumped back before slammed his mace on Shadow Dragon, who dodged to his right and then kicked on Sauron's head hard. Sauron grabbed Shadow Dragon and slammed him to the ground hard four times before stepped on his muzzle hard. Sauron grabbed Shadow Dragon's tail and swung him above of him before thrown to the walls hard.

Twilight Sparkle blasted her _Unicorn Bursts _at his head for five times. Sauron turned and approached to her. She quickly moved around and around while firing her _Unicorn Bursts_ at his head. She charged at him. She jumped and had her sword thrust at his back. Sauron turned and grabbed her hooves tight before throwing her to his left. Twilight flapped her wings hard before blasted her _Alicorn Magic Burst_ at Sauron's chest hard before she got herself knocked on the walls. He was thrown to the walls hard.

Sauron recovered from the attacks. He approached to Twilight Sparkle, who was slowly getting up. Shadow Dragon grabbed and thrown Sauron to the ground hard. They both battled, punched and kicked on each other while rolling on the ground for ten times. Sauron slowly got up and thrown Shadow Dragon to the walls. Shadow Dragon; recovered, landed on the walls before jumped towards Sauron. He slammed Sauron to the ground before jumped to the front. They both got up and charged in. They swung their sword at each other quick and hard for few times before they clashed theirs hard and glared at each other for the moment.

"You will pay for your treachery and betrayal. I will have your head!" Sauron cried in anger.

Shadow Dragon groaned angrily, "It's you must paid. You lied to me about everything and especially what you did from the past!"

Sauron slammed his head on Shadow Dragon's before punched on him twice before kicked him to the ground hard. Sauron tried to step on Shadow Dragon, who quickly rolled over from him for three times. Shadow Dragon was about to get up but kicked by Sauron to the throne chair.

Sauron was about to unleashed his Darkness Beam Strike at Shadow Dragon. Twilight Sparkle rammed and pushed him aside; causing him to blast on the ceiling. He turned and punched on her face to the ground hard. She looked up and blasted her_Unicorn Bursts _thrice on his demonic mask. Sauron yelped painfully before he grabbed her neck and strangled her tightly. Twilight yelped painfully as she tried to got off from his grip. She blasted her _Alicorn Magic Burst_ at his demonic mask for long moment. He growled in anger as he swung his mace at her face to the ground hard. He then kicked on her five times in rolling to the entrance. Twilight moaned painfully as she turned and faced at Sauron.

Sauron stepped Twilight's chest to the ground while growling in anger, "I will make you suffer for interference. And trust me, I do not take it too kindly." He continued stepping her chest hard while making her screamed in agony and pain. He lowered his head down before Twilight and spoke darkly, "Do not worry, Princess. I will make you suffering easy and calmly. You will enjoy Tarturus sooner or later."

Twilight gasped in shock and fear. Sauron held his sword in front of her. He was preparing to kill her.

**"SAURON!"** Shadow Dragon cried in anger.

Sauron got up and turned to his back. His chest got blasted from Shadow Dragon's _Supreme Darkness Canon_ of his sword. Shadow Dragon continued blasted his attacks but Sauron continued marching towards him but his back got blasted. Twilight Sparkle blasted her Star Sparkle Sword's _Rainbow Light Blast._ Both Shadow Dragon's _Supreme Darkness Canon_ and Twilight's _Rainbow Light Blast_ continued piercing and destroying Sauron's armors into pieces and slowly his fleshes.

Sauron gasped in shock, "No! No! NO! This cannot be! I cannot be defeated!" Sauron roared in anger before he fell to the ground. He looked up and glared at Shadow Dragon. Sauron spoke, "You may have defeated me, Shadow Dragon. But it doesn't mean you have won the war. Dark Curse has the plans for you, your friends and your Princess. Victory will be ours!"

Shadow Dragon growled in anger as he continued blasted his _Supreme Darkness Canon_ at Sauron's, along with Twilight's _Rainbow Light Blast_. His armor continued burning like melting on irons. Sauron screamed in pain and agony as he burst and exploded into pieces. His armor and helmet flew and dropped to the ground hard. Sauron was defeated. Nightmare Kingdom was theirs.

Shadow Dragon breathed in relief, "It's over for Sauron." He looked up at Twilight Sparkle. He approached to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes, though I'm a bit bruised from the fight with Sauron. Wow. He's stronger and powerful than any ponies I had encountered."

"Be glad, you're fine from danger. I was worried that we won't make it."

"But we did, didn't we?"

"Yeah. You're right about that one."

Twilight looked concern as she asked: "Do you have any idea of what Sauron meant about _'Dark Curse's plans for us'_?"

Shadow Dragon a deep breath and said: "I don't know. But as long we're together, we'll overcome the problem."

Twilight hugged Shadow Dragon and said: "Yeah. We will. Our friendship will triumph over anything and even our darkest hour."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head as he hugged her gently. The _**S****iege of Nightmare Kingdom**_ was over and won by _Equestria-Mystic Alliance_, but the _Third Mystic War_ continued...  
_  
To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


End file.
